


Sentai Rider GX

by Sephir_sb59



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephir_sb59/pseuds/Sephir_sb59
Summary: Les Kamen Rider et les Super Sentai sont des héros masqué protègeant l'humanité. une paire de Jumeau vivront des aventures avec ces héros à la Duel Académie !





	1. Deux nouveaux duellistes, arrivent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, moi c'est Sephir_sb59, je suis d'habitude sur Fanfiction.net, mais je suis dit pourquoi pas diversifié donc me voilà. En espérant que vous aimé mes histoire ^^"

* * *

Un jeune homme ayant de courts cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Il portait une paire de lunettes, une veste rouge à capuche ayant des manches courtes, un T-shirt blanc ayant comme motif un tigre rouge et un pantalon noir. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une paire de lunettes bleues, une veste bleue à capuche ayant des manches courtes et un short noir. Les deux étaient en train de courir.

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours autant de temps, Sora ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« J'ai le droit de prendre du temps pour me préparer, Yuki. » Dit Sora.

« En faite je m'en fiche, magne-toi ! » Tout d'un coup un jeune au cheveux châtains et au yeux marrons surgit. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noir, et un T-shirt bleu foncé.

« Vous aussi vous êtes en retard pour l'examen ? » « Demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui ! » Dirent Sora et Yuki à l'unisson.

« Alors il faut se dépêcher ! » Dit le jeune homme.

Les trois arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être le parking d'un stade. Il y avait un stand avec deux jeunes femmes portant une veste blanche et jaune, à côté d'elles se trouvait un homme en costume noir et ayant une paire de lunettes de soleil. Les femme commençaient à ranger le stand alors que Sora, Yuki et le jeune homme arrivaient.

« Attendez ! » Dirent les trois à l'unisson.

« On est inscrits, Yuki Yamamoto et Sora Yamamoto, candidats 111 et 112. » Dit Yuki essoufflé.

« Pareil, Jaden Yuki, candidat 110. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr, entrez, ils vont appeler vos nom quand ça sera votre tour de passer. » Dit l'homme en costard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent plusieurs élèves et des examinateurs autour d'eux, certains avaient fini leur examen et portaient des vestes rouges, jaunes et bleues.

« Il semblerait que tout le monde ait fini. On aurait pu aussi finir mais quelqu'un a pris trop de temps pour se préparer ! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Arrête de m'engueuler ! » Dit Sora.

Les deux continuèrent de se disputer, jusqu'à que Jaden regagne leur attention. « Regardez-moi, ce duel ! » Dit Jaden impressionné.

En dessous d'eux, un duel était en cours, un jeune homme portant un uniforme gris contre un examinateur. Sur le terrain de l'examinateur se trouvaient deux monstres en position de défense, Gear Golem la forteresse mouvante et Sentinelle au Grand bouclier. Et sur le terrain sur jeune homme se trouvaient Vorse Raider et un carte face cachée dans la zone des cartes magie et piège.

« Peu importe à quel point tu es doué, face à mon Deck Super Défensif, tu ne toucheras plus à mes point de vie. » Dit l'examinateur.

« J'active la carte piège : Anneau de Destruction ! » le jeune homme en activant la carte face cachée. « Cette carte piège détruit un monstre face recto sur le terrain, ensuite les deux joueurs reçoivent des dommages égaux à son attaque. » Un collier fait de grenade apparut sur le cou du Vorse Raider et le détruisit.

 **Examinateur :** 0

 **Jeune homme :** 1600

« Le duel d'examen est fini. Bravo tu as réussi. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Merci beaucoup. » Dit le jeune.

Plus haut dans les estrade se trouva un groupe d'élèves portant des vestes bleues qui avait aussi regardé le duel discutaient. « Wow, il est plutôt bon ce gars, non ? » Demanda un des élèves. « Ce n'était pas inutile de venir de si loin après avoir entendu ses rumeur, n'est-ce pas, Chazz ? » Dit un autre élève.

Un des élèves portant une veste bleue répondit. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. « Pas vraiment. Ces duels d'examen sont simples. Sortir de l'Académie pour ça est un tel gâchis. La Duel Académie n'a pas besoin de deux rois, un seul suffit. » Dit Chazz.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki, Jaden et Sora étaient en train d'observer le Duel, Jaden et Sora étaient excités alors que Yuki resta stoïque.

« Le combo du numéro 1 était génial, hein ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora.

« Très bien pensé, mais il peut être facilement contré avec les bonnes cartes. » Dit Yuki.

« Bien sûr qu'il était. C'est Bastion, le candidat numéro 1, en d'autres mots, le premier dans les examen écrits. » Dit un jeune homme de petite taille, il avait des cheveux bleu clair et des yeux bleus, il portait un uniforme bleu. « Pardon, je suis Syrus Truesdale. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Moi c'est Sora et celui à côté de moi c'est Yuki. » Dit Sora.

« Et moi c'est Jaden. » Dit Jaden.

« Et les numéros servent à indiquer le niveau du Duelliste si je ne me trompe pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui, tu es admis selon ton grade à l'examen écrit et selon les détails de ton duel. Même si j'ai réussi à gagner mon duel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont m'accepter, surtout que j'ai le numéro 119.. » Dit Syrus défaitiste.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Si tu as de la chance tu serais admis ! J'ai le numéro 110 après tout ! » Dit Jaden.

« J'ai eu le 111. » Dit Yuki.

« Et moi 112 ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous êtes aussi des candidats ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ouais. » Dit Jaden.

« Mais les Duel pour les 100 et plus sont finis. » Dit Syrus.

« QUOI ?! » Demandèrent Yuki, Sora et Jaden surpris.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs examinateurs étaient en train de délibérer sur le jugement des matchs.

« Nous n'avons même pas besoin de délibérer pour Bastion. Je pense que c'est bon. » Dit l'un des examinateurs. « Oui, c'était le dernier. » Dit un autre examinateur.

« Excusez-moi. Il reste trois candidats qui se sont enregistrés à la dernière minute. » Dit un homme en costume à un homme très efféminé ayant de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval et des yeux violets, il portait une veste bleue avec un grand col rose. « Quels sont leurs rangs à l'examen écrit ? » Demanda l'homme efféminé.

« Candidats 111, 110 et 112. » Dit l'homme en costume.

« Ils peuvent difficilement être motivés s'il viennent à la dernière minute, non ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de rebuts dans notre académie. » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« Et alors, il se sont inscrits à temps, du coup ils sont qualifiés pour l'examen. » Dit un examinateur. « Et c'est sûrement dû à un accident de train, de toute façon.. » Dit un autre examinateur.

« Ne pas les laisser faire ne serait pas une si bonne idée, vous ne pensez pas ? » Demanda l'homme en costard.

« Pas de problème ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » L'homme efféminé reçu un appelle et y répondit. « Oui ? Qui est-ce ? Oh, c'est M. le Principale. » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des candidats qui se sont inscrits à la dernière à cause d'un accident de train. Ils ont peut-être mal réussi leurs examens écrits, mais laissez-leur une chance. L'objectif de notre école est de réunir beaucoup de talents et les transformer en grands duellistes._ » Dit le principale.

« Comme vous voudrez. Vous, vieux chien sournois. » Dit l'homme efféminé. « _La Duel Académie est un académie d'élite ! Perché !? Pourquoi est-ce que le Principale Sheppard récupère ces rebut._ » Pensa l'homme efféminé. « Je vais affronter le candidat 110 ! » Dit l'homme efféminé.

« Docteur Crowler, s'il vous plaît prenez un de ces Decks.. » Un des examinateur montra un boite rmplie de Decks à l'homme efféminé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ceux-là ! J'utiliserai le mien. » Dit Crowler.

Bastion, s'assit dans les estrades et enleva son disque de Duel.

« Tu es un adversaire résistant. » Dit Jaden derrière Bastion

« Je pense. » Dit Bastion.

« Tu es sûrement le deuxième candidat le plus puissant cette année. » Dit Jaden surprenant Yuki, Sora, Syrus et Bastion.

« _Candidat 110 : Jaden Yuki._ » Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« Enfin c'est mon tour. » Dit Jaden.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Sora.

« Hey toi. Pourquoi je serais le numéro 2 ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Parce que le numéro 1, c'est moi. » Dit Jaden.

« Il a seulement obtenu neuf points de plus que moi à l'examen écrit alors pourquoi il est si confiant ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Il est peut-être nul à l'examen écrit mais l'écrit et les compétences sont des choses différentes. » Dit Yuki.

« _Candidat 111 : Yuki Yamamoto._ » Appela la voix dans les haut-parleur.

« C'est mon tour il semblerait. » Dit Yuki.

« Bonne chance ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki se retrouva dans un arène de Duel, il portait un disque de Duel et devant lui se trouvait un examinateur avec lui aussi un disque de Duel.

« Bonne chance, monsieur. » Yuki sortit son Deck

« À toi aussi. » L'examinateur sortit lui aussi son Deck. « Duel ! » L'examinateur mis son Deck dans son disque de Duel.

« Change ! » Yuki mis son Deck dans son disque de Duel et les deux piochèrent leur main de départ.

**Yuki :** 4000

 **Examinateur :** 4000

« Je commence ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi ! » La silhouette d'un enfant apparut, il avait une paire de gant de combat.

_« Beast On ! »_

Une combinaison rouge avec des rayures noires et un casque aux allures de tigre apparurent sur l'enfant.

« _Unbreakable Body !_ » L'enfant mit ses mains en forme de griffes et commença à faire des rugissement de tigreau. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/1200/800). « _Allons-y Yuki-chan_ » Dit GekiRed Chibi

« Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Je pioche ! » L'examinateur piocha sa carte. « J'invoque l'Elfe Ancien ! » Un Magicien en armure apparut, il était armé d'un bâton. (LV4/Magiciens/Normal/1450/1200) « Et je vais attaquer ton GekiRed Chibi avec l'Elfe Ancien ! » L'Elfe Ancien concentra son attaque.

« J'active KyuRanger Intervention ! » Une des cartes face cachée s'activa.

« KyuRanger Intervention ? » Demanda l'examinateur confus.

« Laisse-moi expliquer, KyuRanger Intervention, si un monstre est attaqué, j'annule l'attaque, en plus je peux invoquer spécialement KyuRanger-Shishi Red depuis ma main ou Deck et le monstre attaquant est détruit. » Une pluie de météores apparut tandis qu'une silhouette armée d'un pistolet accroché à son poignet chevauchait l'un des météores.

« _Star Change !_ » la silhouette tira avec le pistolet sur son poignet

**Seiza Change !**

Une étoile rouge apparut devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge aux allures de combinaison spatiale. Sur son torse se trouvait une étoile rouge et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouvait le motif d'un lion.

Les météores touchèrent l'Elfe Ancien ce qui le détruisit alors que le cosmonaute se posait. « _SuperStar, ShishiRed !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/1600/1400) « _Luckyyyyyy !_ » Dit ShishiRed.

« _Kirai kirai !_ » Dit GekiRed Chibi impressionné.

« Je pose un carte face cachée et je termine mon tours. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Il semblerait que ça soit déjà l'heure. » Dit Yuki.

« L'heure de quoi ? » Demanda l'examinateur.

**Judgement Time !**

« Judgement Time ! » Dit Sora excité.

« J'utilise l'effet de GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi, en le sacrifiant je peux invoquer GekiRanger-GekiRed ! » GekiRed Chibi brilla d'un lumière éblouissante en grandissant. Quand la lumière s'estompa GekiRed Chibi devint un homme musclé.

« _Yatta !_ » Dit GekiRed heureux.

« J'utilise Renforcement de l'armée qui me permet d'ajouter un monstre de type guerrier depuis mon Deck à main. » Yuki ajouta la carte à sa main. « Et je l'invoque spécialement en sacrifiant GekiRed ! » Une griffe mécanique apparut dans les main de GekiRed.

« _Super Beast on !_ » GekiRed tapa le haut de la griffe et le rouge de sa combinaison passa au blanc, le noir passa au rouge et six petits réacteurs apparurent sur son dos. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/2500/2200)

« L'effet de GekiRed s'active, toutes les cartes magie et piège sont détruites ! » GekiRed fit apparaître une puissante aura rouge et les cartes magie et piège des deux terrains furent détruites. « Et maintenant, GekiRed, attaque ! » GekiRed couru vers l'examinateur et donna une rafale de coups à grande vitesse.

 **Examinateur :** 1500

 **Yuki :** 4000

« Et maintenant, ShishiRed, Regulus Impact ! » ShishiRed sorti une grande épée à la lame bleue et à la garde et poignée rouge, il plaça un Orbe rouge sur la garde de l'épée.

**Galaxy**

« J'utilise l'effet de l'Attaque de l'Épouvantail ! En le défaussant, je peut bloquer une attaque ! » Un épouvantail apparut sur le terrain.

« J'utilise l'effet de Go-Onger - Go-OnRed ! » Un silhouette ayant un téléphone apparut.

« _Change Souls Set !_ » La silhouette entra une cartouche rouge dans le téléphone « _Let's Go-on !_ » La silhouette appuya sur le téléphone. Une combinaison rouge apparut sur la silhouette, la combinaison avait sur le torse, le numéro 1 avec des ailes autour, sur les poignets et les chevilles se trouvaient des roues et son casque avait des allures d'aigle avec des phares de voiture. « _Mach Speed, Go-OnRed !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1300/1400)

« L'effet de Go-OnRed permet d'annuler l'effet d'une carte si je l'envoie au cimetières depuis ma main ! » Go-OnRed attaqua l'épouvantail qui disparu.

ShishiRed repris son attaqua, fit un salto avant et créa une onde de choc avec son épée « _Regulus Impact ! »_ L'attaqua toucha l'examinateur de plein fouet.

 **Examinateur :** 0

 **Yuki :** 4000

« Le jugement est tombé et vous avez été trouvé coupable. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous avez passé le test. Bravo. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Merci, mais c'était simple, ça se voit que ce n'est pas votre Deck. » Dit Yuki.

« Bravo, Yuki ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci. » Dit Yuki.

« Intéressant comme Archétype que tu utilises. » Dit Bastion.

« C'est quoi leur nom ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ce sont des Super Sentai, mais attendez de voir l'Archétype de Sora. » Dit Yuki.

« _Candidat 112 : Sora Yamamoto_ » Dit la voix dans haut-parleur.

« Bah en parlant du loup. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais c'est à mon tour ! » Dit Sora heureux.

Sora se trouvait, elle aussi, dans une arène de Duel, elle avait un disque de Duel et devant elle se trouvait un examinateur avec lui aussi un disque de Duel.

« Ayons un bon match ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« Je l'espère aussi. » l'examinateur sortit son Deck. « Duel ! » Et il le plaça dans son disque de Duel.

« Henshin ! » Sora sortit et plaça son Deck dans son disque de Duel.

 **Examinateur :** 4000

 **Sora :** 4000

« Je commence ! » l'examinateur piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque le Tigre Blanc ! » Un Tigre Blanc apparut sur le terrain (LV3/Bête/Normal/1300/500) « Je place deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « J'utilise Double Invocation ! » Sora activa la carte. « Et j'invoque Kamen Rider Decade et Kamen Rider Baron en mode attaque ! » Deux silhouette apparurent sur le terrain. La première silhouette avait une ceinture dont la boucle ressemblait à un appareil photo, la silhouette ouvrit la boucle de ceinture et y rentra une carte. « _Henshin ! »_

**Kamen Ride**

Il ferma la boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Dix piliers gris apparurent autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur elle, formant un armure blanche, noire et magenta avec sur le torse une croix noir. Dix lignes verticales apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette.

« _Toori-sugari no Kamen Rider da! Oboete oke !_ » Dit Kamen Rider Decade (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/2000/1800)

La seconde silhouette avait une ceinture ressemblant à une assiette noire avec un couteau et un cadenas avec le motif d'une banane. La silhouette ouvrit le cadenas. « _Henshin !_ »

**BANANA**

« Banana ? » Demanda l'examinateur confus.

La silhouette plaça le cadenas dans la ceinture et referma le cadenas.

**LOCK ON !**

Des trompette se firent entendre et une grande banane métallique apparut au dessus de la silhouette. La silhouette baissa le « couteau » de la ceinture sur le cadenas ce qui l'ouvrit.

**COME ON ! BANANA ARMS ! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~ !**

La banane métallique descendit sur la tête de la silhouette et une armure rouge et blanche apparut sur la silhouette. Quand la banane s'ouvrit, elle créa des épaulettes avec les deux bouts de la banane et le milieu de la banane devint une protection pour le torse. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1400).

« Un guerrier qui est rose et un autre avec une banane, intéressant. » Dit l'examinateur.

« _Pinkku/Banana janai, Magenta/Baron da !_ » Dirent Kamen Rider Decade et Baron énervés.

Sora ricana. « Ça me fera toujours marrer leur réaction. » Dit Sora.

« Reprenez l'Examen ! » Dit l'examinateur.

« Ok, pardon. Je vais utiliser Final Form Ride ! » Sora activa la carte. « Elle me permet de choisir une carte Kamen Rider de Kuuga à Kiva et de l'équiper à Decade qui gagnera un effet dépendant du Kamen Rider choisi, je choisis Den-O ! » Un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche apparut, le casque de l'armure avait des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse. La silhouette avait une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, un bleu, un jaune et un violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, il avait aussi un pass. « _Henshin !_ » L'homme fit passer le Pass devant la ceinture.

**SWORD FORM**

Six pièces d'armure rouge apparurent et formèrent une seconde armure. Une pêche descendit sur le casque et se fendit en deux ce qui forma la visière. « _Ore... sanjou !_ » Den-O fit une pose en apparaissant. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1600)

« _Attention, ça va un peu chatouiller._ » Decade plaça ses mains derrière le dos de Den-O et éjecta un être rouge ressemblant à un Oni qui tomba sur les fesses. « _Hey Pinkie c'était quoi ça ?!_ » Demanda l'Oni. (LV4//Jeton/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/2000/1800)

« _Pinkku janai, Magenta da, Momotaros !_ » Dit Decade énervé.

« _Ouais, ouais, je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant l'Ona veut qu'on se batte._ » Dit Momotaros.

« J'active ma carte piège, Chaîne Démoniaque. Elle me permette de cibler un monstre à effet et d'annuler son effet et qui l'empêche d'attaquer et de changer de position, je vise Kamen Rider Baron ! » Des chaînes apparurent autour de Baron et le ligotèrent.

« _Oi ! C'est quoi ces trucs ?_ » Demanda Baron surpris.

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire. » Dit Sora.

« _Quoi ?!_ » Demanda Baron surpris.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un moyen. Momotaros attaque ce loup ! » Dit Sora.

« _Là, je vais m'amuser !_ » Momotaros fit apparaître une épée rouge et la lame de l'épée se détacha.

« _Ore no Hissatsu Waza part 3_ »

« J'active, Annulation d'Attaque ! J'annule ton attaque et ta Battle Phase est terminée ! » La lame retourna dans l'épée.

« Zut ! Bon je vais placer une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Sora.

« À mon tour ! » L'examinateur piocha sa quatrième carte. « Je sacrifie Tigre Blanc, pour invoquer la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Un dragon jaune apparut sur le terrain de l'examinateur. (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000/1500). « Et il va attaquer Kamen Rider Baron ! » Le Dragon cracha une boule de feu qui détruisit Kamen Rider Baron.

 **Examinateur :** 4000

 **Sora :** 3800

« Je pose deux cartes et je termine mon tour. » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de l'examinateur.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha troisième carte. « Je sacrifie Kamen Rider Decade pour invoquer Kamen Rider Decade Complete. » Un écran apparut dans la main de Decade avec les symboles de Kuuga jusqu'à Kiva et il appuya sur les symboles.

**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva !**

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Decade appuya sur son symbole.

**Final Kamen Ride ! Decade !**

Decade enleva sa boucle de ceinture sur le côté et plaça l'écran à la place de la boucle de ceinture, la carte de Decade apparut sur le haut de son casque, neuf cartes représentant Kuuga à Kiva furent placées de l'épaule droite jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, l'armure passa du magenta à l'argent et la visière passa au magenta. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

« _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis cette armure._ » Dit Decade en s'admirant.

« Tu pourras d'admirer plus tard pour l'instant, j'active l'effet de Decade Complete ! Je peux invoquer spécialement une version améliorée de n'importe quel Kamen Rider en ignorant les condition d'invocation et je choisis Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture aux motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté apparut. Elle avait une cannette rouge et bleue dans sa main. La silhouette secoua la cannette, ce qui fit un bruit de pétillement, et l'ouvrit.

**RabbitTank Sparkling !**

Il entra la cannette dans la ceinture et tourna la manivelle. Des tuyaux commencèrent à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie d'armure rouge avec des motifs irréguliers et une moitié de visière en forme d'oreilles de lapin se forma devant la silhouette et une partie d'armure bleu avec des motifs irréguliers et une moitié de visière en forme de tank se forma derrière la silhouette.

**Are you ready ?**

« _Henshin !_ » Les bouts d'armures se placèrent sur la silhouette.

**(Techno rock music) Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"**

« _Saa... Jiken no hajime yoka._ » Dit Build. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2500/2000).

« _Hey Usagi, va directement au climax !_ » Dit Momotaros.

« _Ok, Sora allons-y._ » Dit Build.

« D'accord, Build va maintenant attaquer la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Build tourna la manivelle de sa ceinture.

**Sparkling Finish !**

Build sauta à une hauteur totalement inhumaine et la Malédiction du Dragon se retrouva entre deux vortex de bulles. Build descendit à une grande vitesse dans le vortex et détruisit le Dragon qui se transforma en bulles.

 **Examinateur :** 3500

 **Sora :** 3800

« J'active ma carte piège, Anneau de Destruction sur Kamen Rider Decade Complete. » Un collier de grenade apparut sur le cou de Decade.

« _C'est quoi ce truc ?!_ » Decade courut dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que le collier explose et un mur de fumée apparut.

Après quelques secondes le mur de fumée se dissipa et Decade était encore présent.

« Comment ?! » Demanda l'examinateur surpris.

« J'ai utilisé l'effet de Build ! En envoyant une carte depuis ma main au cimetière, je peux annuler une carte Magie/Piège qui cible un Kamen Rider ! » Dit Sora.

« _Merci Sento, je serais parti en fumée sans toi._ »Dit Decade.

« _Désarmer une bombe est très facile pour quelqu'un avec mes compétences !_ » Dit Build arrogamment.

« Je vais activer ma seconde carte ! Retour au Front ! Je peut ramener une carte monstre depuis le cimetière mais en mode défense, et je rappelle la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Le Dragon refit son apparition mais il se protégea avec ses ailes. (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000/1500).

« Alors Momotaros attaque ce Dragon ! » Dit Sora.

« _Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze, ikuze !_ » Momotaros courut vers le Dragon, planta son épée dans le Dragon et le trancha en deux. « _Yosha !_ » Dit Momotaros heureux.

« Et maintenant le meilleur pour la route, Decade Final Attack Ride ! » Dit Sora.

Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les airs à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorées se placèrent entre lui et l'examinateur. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha l'examinateur.

 **Examinateur :** 700

 **Sora :** 3800

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« Je pioche ! » L'examinateur piocha sa second carte. « J'active Pot de cupidité ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes. » L'examinateur piocha deux carte. « J'active Trou Noir ! » Tout les monstres sur le terrain furent absorbés dans un trou noir.

« _C'est de ta faute Pinkie !_ » Dit Momotaros

« _Pinkku janai, Magenta da, Momotaros !_ » Dit Decade énervé.

« Et maintenant j'active Monster Reborn pour rappeler la Malédiction du Dragon ! » Le Dragon réapparut encore une fois.

« T'en as pas marre de le rappeler à chaque fois ? » Demanda Sora.

« Pour gagner il faut tout faire. J'équipe Malédiction du Dragon avec la corne de licorne ce qui augment son attaque de 700. » Une corne apparut sur le crane du Dragon (LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2000-2700/1500). « Malédiction du Dragon, attaque ! » Le Dragon envoya une puissante boule de feu à Sora.

 **Examinateur :** 700

 **Sora :** 1100

« Je termine mon tour. » Dit l'examinateur.

« _Bon j'ai plus aucune carte en main, j'ai plus aucune carte sur le terrain. Prions Gaim-Sama pour avoir une bonne carte !_ » Pensa Sora. « Ore no Turn Draw ! » Sora piocha sa carte. « Yes ! Je joue Card Of Sanctity, ce qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à obtenir six carte. » L'examinateur et Sora piochèrent jusqu'à obtenir six carte dans leur main. « La chance est de mon côté ! J'active mon Monster Reborn pour rappeler Decade Complete ! » Decade atterrit sur le terrain en tombant sur ses fesses. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

« _Mon dieu qu'il faisait noir !_ » Dit Decade.

« J'active Typhon d'espace Mythique pour détruire la Corne de Licorne. » Un puissant vent détruisit la Corne du Dragon.

(LV5/Dragon/Normal/Ténèbres/2700-2000/1500)

« J'active Double Summon qui me permet de faire une seconde invocation normale et j'invoque Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ! » Une silhouette apparut sur le terrain et il portait une ceinture avec deux manivelles.

« _Amazon !_ » Il tourna la manivelle.

**ALPHA!**

Une musique rock se joua alors qu'une vague de chaleur apparut autour de lui le transformant.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WII-THE WILD!**

La silhouette se transforma en une créature amphibienne humanoïde rouge ayant les yeux verts, il arborait plusieurs cicatrice sur son corps et son visage ressemblait à un piranha avec une énorme bouche. « _Tous les Amazon mourront !_ » Dit Alpha. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100)

« _Calme-toi mec !_ » Dit Decade.

« _J'ai dit que tous les Amazons mourront !_ » Cria Alpha.

« Ils vont mourir, mais pour l'instant Alpha attaque ce Dragon et j'active son effet qui augmente son attaque de 400 ! » Alpha tourna la manivelle de droite. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900-2300/1100)

**Violent Finish !**

Alpha couru vers le Dragon, ouvrit la bouche en grand et dévora le Dragon ce qui surpris et effraya tout ceux qui regardaient le combat.

 **Examinateur :** 400

 **Sora :** 1100

« _Putain que c'est terrifiant et violent !_ » Dit Decade.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Dit Sora.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » Demanda Syrus effrayé.

« Ça c'est Alpha, Amazon Alpha ! » Dit Yuki stoïque.

« _Decade c'est à ton tour d'attaquer !_ » Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les airs à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorées se placèrent entre lui et l'examinateur. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha l'examinateur.

 **Examinateur :** 0

 **Sora :** 1100

Tous les monstres sur le terrain disparurent.

« C'était un bon combat ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous avez passé le test. Bravo. » Dit l'examinateur.

« Yeah ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« Yuki, Yuki, j'ai gagné ! » Dit Sora heureux.

« C'est bien, j'ai vu. » Dit Yuki.

« C'était quoi ce démon ? » Demanda Syrus effrayé.

« Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes. C'est Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha. » Dit Yuki.

« Jaden en est où avec son Duel ? » Demanda Sora.

« Il est toujours en train de faire son Duel. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden était en train de combattre Docteur Crowler. Jaden avait sur son terrain Avian héros des élément en mode DEF (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000) tandis que Crowler avait sur son terrain le Golem Rouages Anciens en mode ATK. (LV8/Machine/Effet/Terre/3000/3000).

 **Crowler :** 3000

 **Jaden :** 4000

« Énorme ! J'ai entendu des rumeurs dessus. » Dit Jaden impressionné.

« Un Monstre de niveau huit sorti de nulle part ! » Dit Syrus.

« Yuki, il y a un robot géant ! » Dit Sora excité.

« Oui. » Dit Yuki. « Il a dû utiliser son propre Deck et non celui fait pour les examens. » Pensa Yuki.

« Me voilà ! Frappe Ultime. » Le Golem Rouages Anciens se mit en marche et donna un puissant coup de poing à Avian qui disparut en un tas de pixel.

« Il a détruit l'homme oiseau ! » Dit Sora.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Quand ce monstre attaque un monstre en position de défense, les dégâts sont des dégâts perçants. » Dit Bastion.

« Des dégâts perçants ? » Demanda Sora.

« Peut importe si il est en Défense ou en Attaque les dégâts sont toujours là. » Dit Yuki.

 **Crowler :** 3000

 **Jaden :** 2000

« Tu as déjà perdu ton esprit combatif ? » Demanda Crowler.

Jaden ricana. « Je suis vraiment touché... Que le Directeur en Chef de la pratique m'affronte avec toutes ses forces ! » Dit Jaden.

« Quoi ? À quel point est-il stupide ? Je ne laisserais jamais un rebut comme toi entrer dans la Duel Académie ! » Pensa Crowler.

« C'est là que mon vrai pouvoir intervient ! » Jaden entendit des bruits venant de son disque de duel.

« Qui m'appelle ? » Jaden piocha une carte qui se révéla être Kuriboh ailé. « Ok je vais essayer. » Pensa Jaden. « J'invoque Kuriboh Ailé en position de défense ! » Un boule de poils marron avec des ailes apparut sur le terrain. (LV/Fée/Lumière/Effet/300/200). « Ensuite je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Un Kuriboh à plumes, c'est une carte plutôt rare que tu as là, n'est-ce pas ? Peut importe, c'est juste un monstre faible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as peut-être mis en positon de défense mais cela ne contrera pas l'effet perçant du Golem Rouages Anciens ! Je suppose qu'un monstre enfantin est pour un gamin. C'est mon tour n'est-ce pas ? » Crowler piocha une carte. « C'est la fin ! Golem Rouages Anciens, utilise Frappe Ultime sur Kuriboh Ailé ! » Le Golem se remit en marche et donna un puissant coup de poing à Kuriboh Ailé.

« Désolé, petit Kuriboh. » Pensa Jaden.

« Pourquoi tes points de vie ne descendent pas ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Pendant le tour où Kuriboh Ailé est détruit les dommages que je reçois deviennent nuls. » Dit Jaden.

« Donc, c'est ça l'effet de ta broutille ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Vous allez payer pour avoir appelé un ami qui a protégé ma vie « une broutille » ! » Dit Jaden énervé.

« Quelle Prétention ! Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait d'appeler ta carte kamikaze « une broutille » ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Oui. Le sacrifice de Kuriboh ailé est le signal qui va appeler les monstres de mon Deck à passer à l'action ! J'active ma Carte Piège ! Signal du Héros ! » Un H rouge apparut au dessus du terrain. « Depuis mon Deck, j'invoque spécialement mon deuxième Héros de Élément, Burstinatrix. » Une femme ayant des cheveux noirs et portant une combinaison rouge et blanche apparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800). « Mon tour ! » Jaden piocha une carte. « Kuriboh Ailé je te remercie pour tout tes encouragements. Ensuite Avian va utiliser son esprit combatif pour revenir du cimetière ! J'utilise Le Guerrier Réincarné, pour le ramener dans ma main depuis le cimetière, puis je l'invoque ! » Avian réapparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000).

« Que va faire ton fragile héros de bande dessiné ? Il n'est rien de plus qu'un monstre normal ! » Dit Crowler.

« Avian et Burstinatrix... Des monstre normaux avec une attaque faible, ça n'est que leur apparence temporaire. Vous serez surpris de voir leur vraie forme, Professeur. J'active Polymérisation ! Pour fusionner Avian et Burstinatrix ! Afin d'invoquer ma carte favorite, Homme-oiseau De feu Héros des Élément ! » Un homme ayant un bras droit avec une tête de dragon rouge, un aile blanche du côté gauche et tout son corps noir avec des muscles verts apparut. (LV6/Guerrier/Fusion/Effet/Vent/2100/1200).

« Stylé ! » Dit Sora.

« Homme-oiseau De Feu peut être uniquement invoqué par fusion. » Dit Bastion.

« En plus de cela il peut infliger à l'adversaire des dégâts égaux à l'attaque du monstre qu'il détruit. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais son attaque est de 2100 contre celui du Golem Rouages Anciens qui est à 3000. » Dit Syrus.

« Oui mais si c'est vraiment le numéro 1, il va trouver quelque-chose. » Dit Bastion.

« Actuellement, c'est le numéro 110.. » Dit Syrus.

« Les numéros ne compte pas ce sont les compétences de la personne qui compte ! » Dit Yuki.

« Laisse-moi te donner un cour particulier. Les délires sans valeurs sont inutiles dans un Duel ! Sois sûr de t'en souvenir. Tu l'as peut-être invoqué mais son attaque n'est que de 2100, c'est très loin de mon Golem ! » Dit Crowler.

« Alors, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, Professeur. Les Héros ont un stade de combat juste pour eux ! J'active la Magie de terrain Gratte-Ciel ! » Des immeubles ainsi qu'un ciel étoilé apparurent sur tout le terrain. Homme-oiseau De Feu était eh haut de l'un des immeubles . « Bien le terrain est prêt ! Vas-y Homme-oiseau De Feu ! Attaque le Golem Rouages Anciens ! » Homme-oiseau sauta en direction du Golem.

« C'est une blague ! L'attaque d'Homme-oiseau De Feu est trop faible ! » Dit Crowler.

« Un Héros gagne toujours ! L'effet de Gratte-Ciel fait que si un héros affronte un monstre avec une attaque supérieure à la sienne...Son attaque augmentera de 1000 points ! » Dit Jaden.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » Dit Crowler choqué.

(Homme-oiseau de Feu ATK = 2100 - 3100).

« Prenez ça, Tir Gratte-Ciel ! » L'Homme-oiseau De Feu fut entouré de flammes, il descendit en piqué et détruisit le Golem Rouages Anciens.

« Oh non, mon Golem Rouages Anciens ! » Dit Crowler.

« L'effet de Homme-oiseau De Feu vous fait subir des dommages égaux à l'attaque de votre monstre professeur. » Dit Jaden

« Quoi ? » Les restes du Golem commencèrent à trembler et tomber sur Crowler.

 **Crowler :** 0

 **Jaden :** 2000

* * *

« J'ai gagné ! C'était un duel amusant, Professeur ! » Dit Jaden..

« Comment ? Comment ai-je été battu par ce rebut ? » Demanda Crowler.

Tout le monde était impressionné par la victoire de Jaden sur le Docteur Crowler.

« Je ne peux pas y croire, Docteur Crowler a été battu par un candidat... ! » Dit Chazz.

« Bien joué, numéro 110 ! » Dit Syrus.

« Le numéro 110 il a un nom et c'est Jaden Yuki. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, bien joué Jaden ! » Dit Sora.

« Tu pourrais être un bon rival, Jaden Yuki. » Pensa Bastion.

« Yeah ! J'ai gagné ! Je l'ai fait ! » Jaden sorti la carte de Kuriboh Ailé. « Je compte sur toi, Partenaire. » Dit Jaden.

Note Carte :

Kamen Rider Amazons Alpha (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1100) :  
Quand cette carte attaque son ATK augmente de 400 jusqu'à la fin de la Battle phase.

Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2500/2000). :  
En envoyant une carte depuis votre main au cimetière, vous pouvez annuler une carte Magie/Piège qui cible un Kamen Rider.  
Vous pouvez utiliser l'effet de "Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling"

Kamen Rider Decade (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/2000/1800) :  
 _Il est dit que Kamen Rider Decade sera celui qui détruira tout les mondes... il ne reste plus qu'à voir si il sombrera à ses ténèbres._

Kamen Rider Baron (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1400). :  
Cette carte inflige des dégâts perçant.

Final Form Ride (Magie) :  
Vous pouvez utiliser cette carte si vous contrôlez "Kamen Rider Decade". Vous pouvez équiper depuis votre main ou Deck, un monstre "Kamen Rider" et "Kamen Rider Decade" gagne un effet selon le monstre équipé.  
Kuuga : Inflige des dégâts perçant et si ce monstre attaque un monstre de niveau 6 ou plus, le monstre attaqué perd 100 X son niveau.  
Agito : Une fois par tour, vous pouvez révéler une carte magie ou piège sur le terrain.  
Ryuki : Quand cette carte détruit un monstre, piochez une carte.  
Faiz : Vous pouvez couper le ATK d'un monstre en deux.  
Blade : Si Blade est déséquipé à "Kamen Rider Decade" et envoyé au cimetière, invoquez-le.  
Hibiki : Si vous détruisez une monstre par combat infliger 500 ATK.  
Kabuto : Vous pouvez couper le ATK de ce monstre, ce monstre peut attaquer directement.  
Den-O : Invoquez spécialement un jeton de type démon avec 2000 ATK et 1800 DEF d'attribut Feu.  
Kiva : Vous pouvez détruire une carte magie ou piège sur le terrain et infliger 500 de dégâts.

GekiRanger – GekiRed Chibi (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1200/800) :  
Vous pouvez sacrifier ce monstre et invoquez spécialement GekiRanger – GekiRed.

GekiRanger – GekiRed (LV5/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/2000) :  
Ce monstre ne peux pas être détruit au combat.

GekiRanger – GekiRed Savage Qi (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/2500/2200) :  
Vous pouvez uniquement invoquez spécialement cette carte. Vous pouvez invoquer spécialement cette carte en sacrifiant "GekiRanger – GekiRed".  
Quand cette carte est invoqué détruise tout les carte magie et piège.

KyuRanger - Shishi Red (LV4/Warrior/Effect/Fire/1600/1400) :  
vous ne pouvez utiliser le second effet de cette carte que si vous avez "Battle Ship Orion".  
1 - Pendant la phase de combat, ce monstre gagne 400 ATK  
2 - Une fois par tour, vous pouvez annuler l'effet d'un monstre que votre adversaire contrôlez.

Go-Onger – Go-OnRed (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1300/1400) :  
Si adversaire active un effet de monstre depuis sa main, envoie cette carte depuis votre main au cimetière et annulez la.

KyuRanger Intervention (Magie-rapide) :  
si un monstre que je contrôle est attaqué, annulez l'attaque, invoquez spécialement KyuRanger-Shishi Red depuis ma main ou Deck et le monstre attaquant est détruit.


	2. L'arrivé à l'académie

  
Cela faisait quelque jours que l'examen d'entrée c'était déroulé. Il était tôt au matin, Yuki et Sora étaient au stade en train d'attendre l'hélicoptère qui allait les amener à la Duel Académie. Ils avaient tout les deux prit un sac rempli d'habits et d'affaires de toilette.

« Tu pense que Nii-San va s'ennuyer sans nous ? » Demanda Sora.

« Sûrement. » Yuki sortit un médaillon rectangulaire et l'ouvrit montrant une photo de lui et Sora enfants avec un jeune homme, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, il portait une longue veste blanche en cuire, un pull noir, un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes.

Un homme transparent au cheveux roux et au yeux marrons apparut. Il portait une veste rouge, un pantalon noir, une paire de chaussures rouge de sport et sur ses mains se trouvait une paire de gants ressemblant à ceux de GekiRed. Il apparut à côté de Yuki « _Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ » Demanda l'homme.

« On attend pour y aller, Jan. » Dit Sora.

« _On dirait que vous triste triste !_ » Dit Jan.

« On pensait aussi à quelqu'un. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki ! Il y a Jaden et les autres. » Sora pointa à Jaden, Syrus et Bastion.

« _Il est marrant marrant celui là !_ » Jan tourna autour de Jaden.

« Allez, Jan revient il est l'heure ! » Dit Yuki.

« _C'est pas marrant marrant !_ » Jan disparut.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un hélicoptère, Sora était assis à côté de Yuki et était en train de dormir sur son épaule alors que Yuki était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, il admirait le paysage. Jaden était en train de dormir à côté de Syrus et Bastion était tout seul.

« _Attention à tous les nouveaux duellistes, ici votre capitaine qui vous parle, vous pouvez voir votre nouveau chez vous loin de chez vous._ » Yuki, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes sur l'hélicoptère, regarda aux fenêtres et vit une grande île qui était principalement verte à cause de la forêt et avait un volcan endormi. On pouvait voir un bâtiment argenté entouré de quatre piliers en forme d'Obelisk le Tourmenteur et trois disques de couleur rouge, jaune et bleu sur son toit. « _Prochain arrêt la Duel Académie ! Alors serrez vos ceinture car nous descendons rapidement !_ »

À peine arrivés, tous les nouveaux duellistes furent envoyés à la salle de gym pour récupérer leur agenda électronique, leur disque de duel et le blouson qu'ils devront porter, mais Yuki reçu un blouson jaune alors que Sora en reçu un rouge.

« Donnez-moi un blouson rouge. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le donneur de blouson.

« J'ai dit donnez-moi un blouson rouge ! » Dit Yuki.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda le donneur de blouson surpris.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Yuki.

« D'accord. » Yuki reçu un blouson rouge à la place du jaune, Yuki le mit en remontant les manches jusqu'aux coudes et laissa le blouson ouvert montrant son T-shirt.

« Il est bête ou quoi ? » Demanda un des duellistes autour d'eux. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda un autre. « Personne ne ferait ça ! » Dit un autre Duelliste.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. » Dit Sora.

« On passera tout ça ensemble comme toujours. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors vous aussi vous avez reçu un rouge ? » Jaden arriva en ayant un blouson rouge, il était accompagné par Syrus ayant aussi un blouson rouge et de Bastion ayant un blouson jaune.

« Comme tu peux le voir oui. » Dit Sora.

« C'est super ! On pourra faire des duels plus facilement ! » Dit Jaden heureux.

« Ouais ! Je suis pressé de pouvoir faire des duels avec toi ! » Dit Sora.

Sora et Yuki continuèrent de discuter alors que Syrus et Bastion étaient surpris de voir que Sora avait un blouson rouge.

« Les filles ne sont pas sensées avoir un blouson bleu ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si, alors pourquoi elle a un blouson rouge ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était une fille ? » Dit Yuki surprenant Syrus et Bastion.

« Que quoi ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu es en train de nous dire que c'est peut-être un garçon ?! » Demanda Bastion.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je vais laisser votre imagination travailler. » Dit Yuki ayant un grand sourire narquois. « Mais ça veut dire quoi ces couleurs à la con ? » Demanda Yuki.

« C'est pour montrer à quel dortoir tu appartiens, les bleus représentent Obelisk, les meilleurs duellistes. » Bastion pointa des duellistes ayant des blousons bleus. « Les jaunes représentent Ra, de bons duellistes mais il faut qu'ils peaufinent leurs techniques. » Bastion montra son blouson jaune. « Et enfin les rouges représentent Slifer, des duellistes plutôt mauvais mais qui ont du potentiel. » Bastion pointa le blouson de Yuki.

« Encore cette différenciation, due aux compétences. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki, je t'ai vu changer de blouson pour un rouge, pourquoi ? » Demanda Syrus

« Pour te dire la vérité je l'ai fait pour Sora, c'est mon devoir de rester avec. » Yuki regarda son médaillon. « Et je peux pas laisser Sora tout seul, la dernière fois, la fin du monde a failli arriver. » Yuki eut de puissants frissons parcourant son corps.

Après plusieurs minutes, tous les nouveaux duellistes étaient dans un auditorium, Yuki et Sora s’assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Sora s'endormit presque immédiatement, un écran s'alluma et un homme dans la quarantaine portant une longue veste rouge foncé y apparut.

« _Bienvenue, duellistes. Je suis le chancelier Sheppard, le directeur de cette école. Vous avez utilisé toutes vos compétences pour entrer ici._ » Yuki remarqua que Jaden était lui aussi en train de dormir, il ricana un peu avant de réécouter le discours du chancelier Sheppard. « _Espérons que vous pourrez vous amuser autant que vous étudierez pour devenir le prochain Roi des Jeux. Maintenant s'il vous plaît rejoignez les dortoirs qui vous ont été assignés. J'espère que vous les trouverez confortables, cela dépendras de votre rang._ » Le chancelier finit son discours avec un petit rire avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

« Sora réveille-toi. » Yuki réveilla Sora doucement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora.

« Le directeur a fini son discours et il faut rejoindre nos dortoirs. » Dit Yuki.

« Ok. » Dit Sora.

Yuki et Sora rejoignirent Jaden et Syrus alors que Bastion partit vers son dortoirs. Quand il arrivèrent à leur dortoir, il virent un motel en mauvais état.

« Ce n'est pas un dortoir. » Dit Syrus.

« Tu déconnes c'est génial ! » Dirent Sora et Jaden.

« Surtout avec cette vue ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Sora.

« Oh mon dieu, ils sont deux maintenant. » Dit Yuki.

Jaden et Syrus entrèrent dans une des chambres et Sora et Yuki entrèrent dans une autre. Dans la chambre, se trouvaient une petit cuisinière, un lit superposé et un bureau.

« Ça me rappelle la maison ! » Dit Sora.

« Oui moi aussi. » Un homme ayant des dreadlocks blonds et des yeux marrons et portant des habits de voyageur apparut et commença à se rouler sur l'un des lits.

« _De nouveaux lits !_ » Dit l'homme heureux.

« Léo fais pas ça ! Même Jan s'est retenu ! » Dit Yuki alors que Jan apparu à côté de lui.

« _Oui même moi je l'ai pas fait._ » Dit Jan.

« _Ok._ » Le visage de Léo se changea et ressembla à celui d'un lion. « _Maintenant j'ai le droit !_ » Léo continua de rouler sur le lit.

« Dis on a bien pris le vaporisateur ? » Léo eut des frissons dans le dos.

« Oui il est là. » Sora passa un vaporisateur rempli d'eau à Yuki.

« Barre-toi du lit ! » Yuki commença à asperger Léo d'eau ce qui le surpris et il commença à courir dans la chambre.

« _Tu me le paieras !_ » Léo sauta dans le Deck de Yuki.

« Ouais c'est ça. » Dit Yuki.

Tout d'un coup, un cri se fit entendre venant de la chambre de Jaden ce qui surpris Sora et Yuki qui coururent rapidement vers leur chambre. Yuki donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir et il vit Syrus et Jaden en train de crier de peur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Arrêtez de crier ! » Demanda un jeune homme qui était allongé sur le lit le plus haut du lit superposé. Le jeune homme était un peu obèse, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, il portait une veste blanche avec un col et des bords rouge. « Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Désolé, je suis Jaden Yuki. » Dit Jaden

« Et moi c'est Syrus. Nous sommes tes nouveaux colocataires. » Dit Syrus.

« Tiens vous êtes là ? » Demanda Jaden en remarquant Sora et Yuki.

« Bien sûr qu'on est là, on vous a entendu crier de notre chambre ! » Dit Sora.

« Encore des nouveaux. Tant que vous êtes là autant que je vous explique comment les choses fonctionnent ici. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Quoi comme chose ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Comme le truc avec les couleurs c'est très important ici !! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Bastion me la expliqué, les bleus Obelisk sont les meilleurs, les jaunes Ra ça va et les rouges Slifer sont les pires. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais exactement ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« C'est pour ça que je vais briser ce truc des couleurs ! » Dit Yuki surprenant le jeune homme.

« Ouais, on va le faire tout les deux ! » Dit Jaden.

« Compte-moi dedans. » Dit Sora.

« Ouais bah bonne chance pour ça... Et d'ailleurs je suis Chumley. » Dit le jeune homme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jaden, Sora, Yuki et Syrus étaient en train marcher. Syrus était un peu déprimé par ce qu'avait dit Yuki.

« Tu penses encore que les rouges Slifer sont les pires ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Oui. » Dit Syrus.

« On a dit qu'on briserait cette loi des couleurs et qu'on prouverait que les rouges Slifer sont les meilleurs. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais comme il a dit ! » Dit Jaden.

Un homme au cheveux noirs et au yeux noirs apparut à côté de Sora. Il portait une veste noir, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. « _Obaachan disait ça "Force le monde à tourner autour de toi. C'est plus amusant de penser comme ça."_ » Dit l'homme.

« Exactement, Tendou ! » Dit Sora.

« Tendou ? À qui tu parles ? » Demanda Syrus.

« T'inquiète pas Syrus, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est de croire en toi et de croire en tes compétences ! » Dit Sora.

« Oui et en plus le rouge c'est une super couleur. » Dit Jaden.

« N'oublions pas que l'année vient juste de commencer alors comment pouvons nous être les pires. » Léo apparu à côté de Yuki.

« _Je sens un Duel pas loin !_ » Léo couru vers le bâtiment qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis l'hélicoptère.

« Hey attend-moi ! » Yuki poursuivi Léo.

« Attend-nous ! » Tendou sauta dans le Deck de Sora avant qu'elle, Syrus et Jaden ne courent après Yuki.

Après quelques minutes, Léo s'arrêta dans une grande salle ayant des estrades et au centre un grand terrain de Duel. Deux bleus Obelisk étaient sur le terrain.

« _J'avais dis quoi il y avait un Duel ici._ » Dit Léo avant de sauter dans le Deck.

« Vous pensez qu'on est autorisés à être ici ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Si des bleus Obelisk sont là alors nous avons le droit. » Dit Yuki.

« Faux, car c'est le terrain de bleu Obelisk ! » Dit le premier des bleus Obelisk.

« Et vous les rejets vous n'avez rien à faire ici. » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Comment tu nous as appelé ? » Demanda Yuki d'un air menaçant.

« Rejets, vous êtes des rejets ! » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Oh non, je connais ce ton. » Dit Sora.

« Quel ton ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Quand il parle sur ce ton à une personne, il lui arrive toujours quelque chose de mal. » Dit Sora.

« Et si nous réglions ça comme des personnes civilisées, un Tag Duel, moi et Sora contre vous deux. Ça vous va ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bien sûr. » Dit le premier Obelisk.

Les deux bleus Obelisk, Sora et Yuki montèrent sur le Terrain et mirent leurs disques de duel.

« On peut savoir vos noms ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je suis Mamoru. » Dit Le premier Obelisk.

« Et moi c'est Joseph. » Dit le second Obelisk.

« Bien commençons. » Dit Yuki.

* * *

**DUEL/HENSHIN/CHANGE**

**Yuki & Sora : 8000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 8000**

Ils piochèrent tous les quatre, cinq cartes. « Je vais commencer, Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais m'amuser, j'invoque GekiRanger-GekiRed Chibi en position d'attaque ! » La silhouette d'un enfant apparut, il avait une paire de gant de combat.

« _Beast On !_ »

Une combinaison rouge avec des rayures noires et un casque aux allures de tigre apparurent sur l'enfant.

« _Unbreakable Body_ _!! GekiRed !_ » L'enfant mit ses mains dans une forme de griffes et commença à faire des rugissements de tigreau. (LV3/Guerrier/Feu/Effet/1200/800).

« Je vais poser deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Yuki.

« Ore no Turn, Draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture aux motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté apparut. Il avait deux bouteilles, une rouge et une bleue dans ses mains. La silhouette secoua les bouteilles et les rentra dans la ceinture.

**Rabbit ! Tank ! Best Match !!!**

Il tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et des tuyaux commencèrent à en sortir formant une partie d'armure rouge avec une moitié de visière en forme d'oreille de lapin devant et une partie d'armure bleue avec une moitié de visière en forme de tank derrière la silhouette.

**Are you ready ?**

« _Henshin !_ » Les bouts d'armure se placèrent sur la silhouette.

L'armure se mit sur la silhouette.

**Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**

« _Saa... Jike no hajime yoka._ » Dit Build. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Eau/1600/1400)

« _Usagi, Usagi !!!_ » GekiRed Chibi tourna autour de Build, émerveillé.

« _Oui, je suis un lapin maintenant retourne à ta place._ » Dit Build.

« _Ok._ » Dit GekiRed Chibi déçu.

« Maintenant je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparut sur le terrain de Sora.

« Bien à moi ! » Mamoru piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Silent Magician LV4. » Un petit magicien au habit blanc apparut sur le terrain. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000). « À chaque fois que l'un de vous deux piochera, Silent Magician gagnera un compteur qui augmente son attaque de 500 ! Et je pose deux cartes face cachée ! » Deux cartes face cachée apparurent sur le terrain de Mamoru.

« À mon tour ! » Joseph piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Ultimate Insect LV1 en position de défense ! » Un insecte ressemblant à une chenille mais ayant à son bout une boule rouge vive apparut. (LV1/Insecte/Effet/Vent/0/0) « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte face cachée apparut sur le terrain de Joseph.

« Ore no Turn Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte.

« L'effet de Silent Magician se met en place, il gagne un compteur et son attaque augmente de 500 ! » (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000-1500/1000)

« Je m'en fiche car j'active Skill Drain, en sacrifiant 1000 points de vie, tout les effets de monstre sont annulés ! » Dit Yuki.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 8000**

« Quoi ?! » Demandèrent Mamoru et Joseph.

Silent Magician (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1500-1000/1000)

« J'invoque Ninninger-AkaNinger en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette ayant un sabre à la lame jaune et ayant trois bouton, un rouge, bleu et un jaune, et ayant un shuriken rouge dans les mains apparut sur le terrain. Il tourna le shuriken sur le côté.

**AkaNinger Shuriken !**

Il plaça le shuriken dans la sabre et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

**The Henge ! Nin Nin Nin~ Nin Ni Nin Nin~**

« _Shuriken Henge !_ » La silhouette tourna le Shuriken.

Une apparition translucide apparut devant lui formant un tenue de Shinobi rouge et une seconde apparition translucide apparut formant un casque ayant un visière en forme de Shuriken. « _La brillance sauvage ! AkaNinger !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1500/1200).

« Tous vos monstres LV sont inutiles tant que Skill Drain est actif, je vais attaquer Ultimate Insect avec GekiRed Chibi ! » GekiRed Chibi sortit un nunchaku rouge trop grand pour lui et couru vers l'insecte.

« J'active Annulation d'Attaque, j'annule ton attaque et ta Battle Phase est fini ! » GekiRed Chibi tomba en arrière de façon comique et retourna à sa place d'origine.

« Bien, je finis mon tour. » Dit Yuki.

« Ore no Turn, Draw ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'invoque Kamen Rider Drive Type-Speed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain. Il avait un bracelet et un ceinture ressemblant à un tableau de bord de voiture avec un démarreur de voiture. La silhouette sortit une petite voiture rouge, la plaça dans son bracelet et la souleva.

**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED !**

Une armure rouge aux allures de voiture apparut sur la silhouette. « _Shitto passhi Tsukaiio !_ » Drive se baissa un peu et la visière de son casque s'alluma comme des phares.

« J'active Kamen, Sentaï Coopération ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Super Sentai et Kamen Rider depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstres depuis ma main ou mon terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Et j'utilise Kamen Rider Drive Type-Speed et AkaNinger pour invoquer Shurikenjin Type-Drive ! » Un Vortex apparu sur le terrain.

« _Allons-y AkaNinger !_ » Dit Kamen Rider Drive.

« _Bien sûr Inspecteur !_ » Dit AkaNinger.

Kamen Rider Drive et AkaNinger sautèrent dans le vortex et un robot géant aux allures de samouraï en sortit. Il avait sur son torse une sorte de petit robot en forme de voiture ayant le casque de Drive le contrôlant. (LV10/Machine/Lumière/Fusion/Effet/3000/2900).

« _Gattai, Gattai !!!_ » Dit GekiRed Chibi émerveillé.

« Shurikenjin Type-Drive, attaque Silent Magician ! » Shurikenjin écrasa le petit magicien sous son pied.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 6000**

« Vous allez payer pour ça ! » Dit Mamoru énervé.

« N'oublie pas qu'il nous reste GekiRed Chibi sur le terrain, alors GekiRed Chibi attaque ! » GekiRed Chibi donna à Mamoru et Joseph un puissant coup bien placé avec le nunchaku.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 4800**

« Ouh ça doit faire mal ça ! » Dit Jaden se tenant le paquet.

« C'est sûr ! » Dit Syrus.

« Build il est temps de sortir le Vortex Finish ! » Build tourna la manivelle de sa ceinture.

**Vortex Finish !**

Build rentra dans le sol et en ressortit à une hauteur inhumaine alors qu'un graphique apparaît et bloquait Mamoru et Joseph ensemble. Build descendit en piqué en suivant le graphique et toucha les deux Obelisk Bleu.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 3200**

« C'est qui les rebuts maintenant ? Je finis mon tours ! » Dit Sora.

« À moi ! » Mamoru piocha sa quatrième carte et eut un grand sourire. « Vous allez payer bande de rebuts ! J'invoque Silent Magician LV4. » Silent Magician réapparut sur le terrain. (LV4/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/1000/1000). « J'active Level Up ! Cette carte me permet de sacrifier un monstre LV pour invoquer sa version améliorée en ignorant ses conditions d'invocation et j'invoque Silent Magician LV8 ! » Silent Magician vieillit et devint un homme. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Lumière/3500/1000) « J'active Typhon d'Espace Mythique pour détruire Skill Drain ! » Skill Drain fut détruit par un puissant vent. « Silent Magician attaque Shurikenjin Type-Drive ! » Silent Magician chargea une boule de lumière et la lança vers Shurikenjin Type-Drive.

« J'active KyuRanger Intervention depuis ma main ! Cette carte me permet de d'annuler une attaque, de détruire le monstre attaquant et d'invoquer KyuRanger-Shishi Red ! » Dit Yuki.

« L'effet de Silent Magician s'active, il n'est pas affecté par les cartes magiques ! » Dit Mamoru.

« Alors j'active ma carte face cachée ! Mon Annule Attaque ! » Une pluie de météores apparut avec une silhouette armée d'un pistolet accroché à son poignet, il chevauchait l'un des météores.

« _Star Change !_ » la silhouette tira avec le pistolet sur son poignet.

**Seiza Change !**

Une étoile rouge apparut devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison rouge aux allures de combinaison spatiale. Sur son torse se trouvait une étoile rouge et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouvait un motif de lion.

Le cosmonaute se posa. « _SuperStar, ShishiRed !_ » (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1600/1400) « _Luckyyyyyy !!!!!!_ » Dit ShishiRed.

« J-Je termine mon tour. » Dit Mamoru. « _Comment ces deux rebuts peuvent-ils être aussi forts ?!_ » Pensa Mamoru.

« Je pioche ! » Joseph piocha sa cinquième carte. « J'active Destruction de Main, on envoie tous deux cartes au cimetière pour en piocher deux autres ! » Ils envoyèrent tous deux cartes au cimetière avant d'en piocher deux nouvelles. « Je vais invoquer Ultimate Insect LV3. » Une chenille monstrueuse apparut sur le terrain. (LV3/Insecte/Effet/Vent/1400/900). « Et j'active mon Level Up pour invoquer Ultimate Insect LV5 ! » La chenille évolua en une sorte d'araignée grise terrifiante. (LV5/Insecte/Effet/Vent/2300/900). « Ultimate Insect attaque GekiRed Chibi ! » Ultimate Insect se mit à attaquer GekiRed Chibi mais il se prit une rafale de coups de poing venant d'une femme portant un costume similaire à celui de GekiRed mais jaune et avec des motif de puma.

« Ran's Love ! Quand GekiRed Chibi est attaqué, l'attaque est annulé et GekiYellow est invoquée spécialement ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Honest Heart ! GekiYellow !_ » GekiYellow prit la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000).

« Bah alors ça oublie les cartes de base ? » Demanda Sora arrogamment.

« La ferme rebut ! » Dit Joseph.

« Tu lui parles autrement ! » Dit Yuki.

« Je vais poser un carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! » Dit Joseph.

« Ore. No. Turn. Draw ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte. « Sora, il est l'heure. » Dit Yuki.

« L'heure de quoi ? » Demanda Joseph.

**Judgement Time !**

« Je vais invoquer GekiBlue ! » Une silhouette apparut sur le terrain, il avait les mêmes gants que GekiRed.

« _Beast On !_ » La silhouette tapa ses poings l'un dans l'autre.

Un costume ressemblant à celui de GekiRed mais bleu et avec des allures de panthère.

« _Fantastic Technic ! GekiBlue !_ » Dit GekiBlue. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/900).

« Maintenant je sacrifie GekiRed Chibi pour invoquer spécialement GekiRed. » GekiRed Chibi brilla d'une lumière éblouissante et grandit. Quand la lumière s'estompa GekiRed Chibi devint un homme musclé.

« _Ikuze !_ » Dit GekiRed.

« J'active Sentai Formation ! Cette carte me permet d'invoquer par fusion 1 monstre fusion Sentai depuis mon extra deck en utilisant des monstre depuis ma main ou mon terrain comme matériel fusion ! Et je vais invoquer Geki-Tohja en sacrifiant GekiRed, GekiBlue et GekiYellow ! » Les GekiRanger invoquèrent plusieurs félins robotiques. Un tigre rouge, un puma jaune et une panthère bleu, les trois robot s'assemblèrent en un Robot Géant. (LV10/Machine/Feu/Fusion/Effet/2700/2800) « Geki-Tohja gagne 300 d'attaque pour chaque GekiRanger dans le cimetière et il y en a trois dans le cimetière ce qui fait qu'il gagne 900 d'attaque ! »

(Geki-Tohja ATK = 2700 - 3600)

« Je vais m'amuser. » Yuki craqua ses phalanges comme Geki-Tohja et Shurikenjin Type-Drive. « Geki-Tohja attaque Silent Magician ! » Geki-Tohja commença à faire tourner le haut de son corps à haute vitesse.

« _GekiWaza ! Dai Dan Ken !_ » Geki-Tohja pulvérisa Silent Magician en morceau.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 2900**

« Shurikenjin Type-Drive, transforme cet insecte en bouillie ! » Shurikenjin Type-Drive écrasa l'insecte sous son pied. « Et l'effet de Shurikenjin Type-Drive s'active, il ne peut infliger de dégâts au combat. » Dit Yuki.

« Cela n'a servi à rien, rebuts ! » Dit Mamoru.

« Mais vous vous prenez l'attaque de votre monstre en tant que dégâts ! » Dit Yuki

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 600**

« Je te laisse le dernier coup ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je t'en prie, fini les. » Dit Sora.

« Merci ! ShishiRed, Regulus Impact ! » ShishiRed sortit une grande épée à la lame bleu et à la garde et poignée rouge, il plaça un orbe rouge sur la garde de l'épée.

**Galaxy**

ShishiRed attaqua. Il fit un salto avant et créa une onde de choc avec l'épée. « **Regulus Impact !!** » L'attaqua toucha les deux Obelisks de plein fouet.

**Yuki & Sora : 7000**

**Mamoru & Joseph : 0**

* * *

**  
**Les monstre disparurent du terrain en même temps que les duellistes déactivèrent leurs disques de duel

« Vous avez triché ! » Dit Joseph avec rage.

« Non, nous vous avons battu selon les règles, c'est simplement que vous nous avez sous-estimé à cause du fait que nous avons un blouson rouge. Alors c'est de votre faute si vous avez perdu. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Ouais, ils vous ont battu normalement ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bande de bons à rien ! » Tout le monde se retourna et vit Chazz. « Ils vous ont battu alors que ce sont des Slifers ! » Dit Chazz.

« Hey salut, moi c'est Jaden et toi c'est ? » Demanda Jaden.

« C'est Chazz Princeton et il était le numéro 1 à l'école préparatoire de Duel, alors tu lui dois le respect. » Dit Mamoru.

« Il sera le prochain Roi du Jeu. » Dit Joseph

« Lui, Roi du Jeu, ça me fait rire. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, rebut ! » Dit Joseph.

« Le rebut il t'a battu, alors ferme-la ! Et lui Roi du Jeu, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir les compétences pour. » Dit Yuki.

« Yuki a raison car ce sera moi le Roi du Jeu ! » Dit Jaden.

« Un Slifer qui veut devenir Roi du Jeu, c'est impossible. » Dit Joseph.

« Et un Slifer qui bat un Obelisk c'était aussi impossible et pourtant nous l'avons fait. » Dit Sora.

« Les Slifers ont raison. » Chazz surprenant Joseph et Mamoru. « Il a quand même battu Crowler et son monstre légendaire, il faut quand même avoir des compétences pour avoir réussi ça. » Dit Chazz.

« Tu as raison ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ou c'était de la chance, je dis qu'on vérifie ça maintenant ? » Demanda Chazz.

« Ramène-toi ! » Dit Jaden.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

Ils regardaient tous en direction de la voix et virent une jeune femme au cheveux blonds et au yeux marrons, elle portait un blouson blanc aux bords bleus et une jupe bleue.

« Woah ! Elle est mignonne ! » Dit Syrus.

« Alexis ! Vois-tu ces nouveaux venus ignorent tout du fonctionnement de ce monde. Je pensais leur en apprendre un peu à propos de combien l'Académie peut être intense. » Dit Chazz.

« Intense ? Si c'est deux là sont intenses alors je pense pouvoir qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir facilement, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, c'est sûr ! » Dit Jaden et Sora.

« Les fêtes de bienvenue des dortoirs vont bientôt commencer. » Dit Alexis.

« Partons d'ici ! » Chazz et les deux Obelisk bleu partirent.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire attention à Chazz et son groupe. Après tout c'est un groupe de losers. » Dit Alexis.

« Pour avoir pris le temps de venir nous dire ça, serais-tu tombée amoureuse de moi dès le premier regard ? » Syrus et Yuki tombèrent au sol d'une façon comique.

« Jaden ! C'est impossible ! » Dit Yuki en se relevant.

Alexis ricana. « La fête de bienvenue des Slifers va commencer. » Dit Alexis.

« C'est vrai ! Retournons au dortoir ! » Sora et Jaden coururent en dehors de l'arène.

« Attendez-nous ! » Yuki et Syrus coururent après Sora et Jaden. « Hey, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Alexis Rhodes » Dit Alexis.

« Yuki Yamamoto, ceux que tu viens de voir partir ce sont Sora Yamamoto et Jaden Yuki et le nain à côté de moi c'est Syrus Truesdale, alors heureux de te rencontrer ! » Dit Yuki.

« Ils sont pas habiles.... » Syrus et Yuki coururent pour rattraper Sora et Jaden.

« Alors son nom c'est Jaden. » Dit Alexis.

Au soir tout les dortoirs de Râ et Obelisk étaient en train de fêter leur arrivée avec un sublime buffet de nourriture mais chez les Slifers cela fut différent, ils n'avaient que le strict minimum pour chaque personne, tous les élèves du dortoir étaient déçus mais la plus déçue fut Sora.

« On a que ça ?! » Demanda un Slifer surpris. « Mais les autres dortoirs ont de supers buffets ! » Dit un autre Slifer. « Et pour empirer les choses notre chef de dortoir n'est pas humain ! » Dit un autre Slifer en parlant d'un chat aux poils marrons tigrés mais tout à coup un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques entra dans la salle, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

« C'est moi votre chef de dortoir, Professeur Banner. Et en cours je serai en charge de l'alchimie. Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. » Dit l'homme

« Tendou, Shouichi, Don vous pensez qu'on peut récupérer tout ça ? » Demanda Yuki alors que Tendou apparu.

« _C'est possible._ » Dit Tendou.

Un jeune homme au cheveux roux et au yeux marrons apparut. Il portait un Sweat-shirt gris et un pantalon beige. « _Je suis sûr qu'on peut rendre ça encore meilleur tant qu'il y a pas de Tofu._ » Dit l'homme.

« _Shouichi a raison._ » Dit Tendou.

« _Et toi, Don, t'en pense quoi ?_ » Demanda Shouichi.

Un homme au cheveux blond et au yeux noirs apparut. Il portait une veste vert foncé, une chemise verte à carreaux et un pantalon gris. « _On peut récupérer ça facilement !_ » Dit l'homme.

« Ok, alors allons-y. » Dit Yuki.

« Yeah !! À manger fait par Yuki ! » Dit Sora alors que Yuki prenait sa portion et celle de Sora dans la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Yuki commença à cuisiner leurs portions sous les ordres de Shouichi, Tendou et Don. Après quelque minutes, il ressortit de la cuisine avec deux assiettes remplies de nourriture qui semblait sortir d'un restaurant gastronomique. Tous les Slifers furent absorbés par l'odeur des assiettes y compris Jaden qui en bavait. Yuki donna son assiette à Sora et s'assit à côté de lui pour manger la sienne mais tous les Slifers les regardaient.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Hey, Yuki tu peux nous faire pareil s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui, s'il te plaît ?! » Demandèrent tous les Slifers.

« Oh il semblerait que tu ais gagné toute leur attention. » Dit Banner.

« D'accord. » Dit Yuki.

Tous les Slifers présents lancèrent un cri de joie pendant que Yuki prenaient leurs assiettes et commençait à cuisiner. Après le repas, tous les Slifers repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Dans leur chambre, Yuki était sur le lit du bas et commença à regarder parmi plusieurs Deck alors que Sora préparait du thé.

« Voilà ton thé, Yuki ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci. » Yuki prit la tasse de thé.

« Tu en as de la chance. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu as ces decks différents pour t'aider, ils sont tous prêts contre n'importe quel type de deck. » dit Sora.

« Peut-être mais le tien est plus polyvalent. Et tu veux pas rendre Gentarou triste, j'espère ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'un jeune homme en uniforme scolaire apparaissait. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en pompadour et il avait des yeux noir, le jeune homme était en train de pleurer dans l'un des coins de la chambre.

« _On est pas assez c'est ça ?_ » Demanda Gentarou ayant les larmes au yeux.

« Non pas du tout, n'oublies pas, on est amis. » Dit Sora en essayant de réconforter Gentarou.

Un jeune homme en uniforme de soldat noir aux bords rouges, ayant une paire de lunettes de soleil et des cheveux noirs apparut à côté de Yuki. « _Oui, Gentarou ils ne vont jamais nous remplacer alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter._ » Dit l'homme.

« _C'est vrai ce que dit Hiromu ?_ » Demanda Gentarou.

« Oui, totalement vrai. » Dit Sora.

« _Ne, Ne, pourquoi Gen-chan pleure ?_ » Demanda un dragon humanoïde violet se comportant comme un enfant.

« _Il pleure car Sora-chan a brisé son cœur, Ryutaros._ » Dit une tortue humanoïde bleue.

« _Pourquoi elle a fait ça, Urataros ?_ » Demanda Ryutaros.

« _L'ona est méchante._ » Dit Momotaros.

« _Dit pas ça c'est pas sym-_ » Un ours humanoïde jaune et noir s'endormit en milieu de sa phrase, il portait une veste en cuir jaune et noire avec des bords en laine.

« Mais j'ai pas brisé son cœur ! » Dit Sora.

Yuki rit. « Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » Dit Yuki.

« Te moque pas ! » Dit Sora.

« _Hey Gaki !_ » Dit un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes et au yeux noirs. Il portait un pull gris, un gros manteau noir et un pantalon bleu. « _Le nabot au cheveux bleus et le sourire ambulant sont sortis._ » Dit l'homme en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Nabot au cheveux bleus et le sourire ambulant, mais de qui tu parles, Jin ? » Sora regarda par la fenêtre et vit Jaden et Syrus en train de courir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Yuki.

« On les suit ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu n'es pas marrant. » Dit Sora.

« L'un de nous deux doit bien être le plus sérieux. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais ça pourrait être marrant comme un super duel ! » Dit Sora.

« Et il se fait tard nous devons aller dormir. » Dit Yuki.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ? » Sora fit des yeux de chien battu.

« Non. » Dit Yuki.

« Allez ? » Sora amplifia son regard pour forcer.

« Non veut dire non. » Dit Yuki.

« S'il te plaît ? » Sora amplifia de nouveau son regard.

« Nope. »

« Allez ? »

« Nada. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Niet »

« Allez. »

« Nicht »

Sora continua de demander et Yuki continua de refuser, jusqu'à que Sora accepte cela et aille dormir.

* * *

Note Carte

GekiRanger – Gekiblue (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/1500/900). :  
Non-affecté par les effet de carte piège et magie.

GekiRanger – GekiYellow (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1400/1000). :  
Non-Affecté par les effet de monstre.

Sentai Formation (Magie) : Vous pouvez invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Sentai depuis votre Fusion Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis votre main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Si cette carte est dans le cimetières excepté le tour où cette carte a été envoyé au cimetière, vous pouvez la bannir pour invoquer par Fusion Vous pouvez invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Sentai depuis votre Fusion Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis votre main ou terrain.

Kamen, Sentai Coopération (Magie) :  
Cette carte permet d'invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Super Sentai et Kamen Rider depuis votre Fusion Deck en utilisant des monstres depuis votre main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Si cette carte est dans le cimetières, excepté le tour où cette carte a été envoyé au cimetières, vous pouvez ajouter un monstre "Kamen Rider" depuis votre cimetières à votre main.  
Ran's Lova (Magie-rapide) :  
Si "GekiRanger – GekiRed Chibi" est attaqué, l'attaque est annulé et GekiYellow est invoquée spécialement.

Shurikenjin Type-Drive (LV10/Machine/Lumière/Fusion/Effet/3000/2900). :  
Un monstre "Ninninger" + Kamen Rider Drive.  
Ce monstre n'inflige pas de dégâts de combat, mais votre adversaire prend le ATK du monstre détruit.

GekiRanger – Geki-Tohja (LV10/Machine/Feu/Fusion/Effet/2700/2800) :  
GekiRed + GekiBlue + GekiYellow  
Ce monstre gagne 300 pour chaque "GekiRanger" dans le cimetières.

Kamen Rider Drive – Type Speed (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1700) :  
Lancez un dés et ce monstre gagne un effet, jusqu'à la fin du tour selon le résultat.  
1 – Ce monstre gagne 1000 ATK.  
2 – Baissez le ATK d'un monstre par 500.  
3 – Une fois par tour, créez un jeton de type Guerrier d'attribut ténèbres avec une ATK de 1400 et une DEF de 1000. Ce jeton est détruit à la fin du tour.  
4 – Annulez l'effet d'un monstre et son ATK devient 0.  
5 – Vous pouvez couper le ATK de ce monstre par deux et il peut attaquer votre adversaire directement.  
6 – Lancé une pièce trois fois et si face apparaît deux fois, détruisez une monstre sur le terrain.

Ninninger – Akaninger (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1500/1200). :  
Quand ce monstre est invoqué, vous pouvez invoquer un autre monstre "Ninninger" depuis votre main.


	3. L'Examen

Au dortoir des Slifer, Sora était en train dormir alors que Yuki était dehors, habillé d'un survêtement rouge et blanc. Il était accompagné par un jeune homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il avait la même tenue que Jan excepté que sa veste était bleu. L'homme et Yuki avait tout les deux un éventail en main.

« _Tu est prêt, Yuki ?_ » Demanda l'homme.

« Je suis prêt, Retsu. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki se vidait l'esprit de tout pensée inutile et lui et Retsu commençait à danser avec grâce et beauté. Ils dansaient tout les deux en parfaite harmonie alors que Jan et un homme au visage de chauve-souris et ayant des habit au style chinois les observa. Jan était très impressionné par la danse des deux hommes alors que l'homme au visage de chauve-souris était fière.

« _C'est super beau !_ » Dit Jan.

« _Tais-toi, tu vas les déconcentrés._ » Dit l'homme.

« _Pardon, maître Bat Li._ » Dit Jan.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Yuki se retrouva près du récif en dessous du dortoir. Il continuait de danser en rythme avec Retsu, mais son pied glissa du rebord. Yuki s'apprêtait à toucher l'eau, mais, toujours en transe, il retrouvait l'équilibre et continuait à danser avec Retsu au dessus de l'eau. Chacun de leur mouvement était remplie de grâce et de beauté que certain Rouge Slifer les admirer en silence.

Quand Sora se réveillait, elle regardait par la fenêtre et vit Yuki et Retsu en train de danser au dessus de l'eau. Elle était impressionné par la grâce des mouvement de son frère.

« Continue comme ça, t'es génial ! » Cria Sora déconcentrant les deux hommes.

Ils regardaient en direction de Sora avant de regarder en dessous de leurs pieds. « Pourquoi fallait-il que je soit déconcentré maintenant ? » Demanda Yuki avant de tomber à l'eau.

« Je crois que j'aurais du me taire. » Dit Sora avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Les Slifer qui avait regardé Yuki danser, l'aidaient à revenir à la terre ferme alors que Sora arriva habillé de son blouson de Slifer, d'un T-Shirt avec le symbole de Den-O dessus, d'un pantalon blanc et d'une paire de chaussure noirs.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sora inquiète.

« Oui, tout va bien pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Ouf, tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup là. » Dit Sora.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré, ça ne m'aurais été pas arrivé. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu ferais mieux de te changer. » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu as oublié, c'est aujourd'hui l'examen mensuel. » Un silence se fit entendre avant que tout les Slifer présent ne se mette à crier de surprise.

« On avais complètement oublié !! » Dit un Slifer.

« On a été absorbé par sa danse à la con !! » Dit un autre Slifer.

Tout les élèves se mettaient à courir en direction de l'académie.

« Ils sembleraient que eux aussi avaient oublié. » Dit Sora.

« Oui, vas-y sans moi je vais me changer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire. » Dit Sora en partant.

Yuki retournait à sa chambre et se changeait. Il mettait un pantalon noir, un T-Shirt avec GekiRed dessus, au dessus du T-Shirt son blouson rouge. Il était sur le point de sortir, mais il remarquait que Sora avait laissé son Deck.

« Sora vous as encore oublié ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Oui, encore._ » Dit tout les Rider en même temps.

Yuki prit le Deck avant de sortir. il sortait de la chambre et vit Jaden en train de courir au loin.

« Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! » Répéta Jaden en boucle.

« Hey, Jaden, attend-moi ! » Dit Yuki en essayant de rattraper Jaden.

Il rattrapait Jaden alors qu'il aidait un femme qui était en train de pousser une petite camionnette.

« Madame vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Non allez-y vous avez un examen aujourd'hui. » Dit la femme.

« Et alors si je suis en retard ? Je peux pas ignorer une vieille dame en détresse. » Dit Jaden en poussant la camionnette.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais Kintaros j'ai besoin de toi. » Kintaros apparu à côté de Yuki.

«  _Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi ?_ » Demanda Kintaros.

« Tu peux m'aider à pousser cette camionnette ? » Demanda Yuki.

«  _Avec plaisir._ » Kintaros se transforma en une boule de lumière avant de rentrer dans le corps de Yuki.

Le corps de Yuki gagnait en muscle alors qu'une queue de cheval lui apparu avec mèche jaune.

«  **Ore no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita.** » Yuki se craqua le cou et poussa la camionnette à lui tout seul ce qui surpris Jaden et la femme.

« Woah tu est super fort en vrai ! » Dit Jaden impressionné.

« Merci beaucoup » Dit la femme.

«  **Vous n'avez aucun besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que ce que j'ai à faire.** » Dit Yuki.

Pendant ce temps, Sora était en train de passer l'examen alors que Syrus était en train de dormir sur sa feuille.

« Frérot...Frérot...Je suis désolé, Frérot. » Dit Syrus dans son sommeil.

« Impardonnable ! Absolument impardonnable ! » Jaden réveilla Syrus en sursaut. « Il n'y a aucun intérêt à étudier jusqu'aux os juste pour tomber dans les vapes, idiot ! » Dit Jaden.

« F-Frérot... » Dit Syrus.

« Tais-toi, Rouge Slifer ! Ferme ton clapet ! Si tu n'envisage pas de passer l'examen, alors dégage ! » Dit Chazz avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

« Et toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, il y en a d'autre qui travaille. » Dit Yuki ayant retrouvé son apparence normal.

« Jaden Yuki, Yuki Yamamoto venez prendre un feuille, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Dit le professeur banner.

« Oui ! » Dit Jaden.

Les deux duellistes prenaient leur feuilles et partir à leur place respective.

«  _ Est-ce qu'ils se fichent tout les deux de l'examen écrit ?  _ » Pensa Alexis en les observant.

«  _ Comment peux-tu être aussi négligeant et pourtant avoir autant de compétences, Jaden Yuki ?  _ » Demanda Bastion.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jaden et Syrus étaient en train de dormir, Yuki attendait la fin de l'épreuve patiemment alors que Sora dormait sur son épaule, mais il remarquait que Crowler observait Jaden.

« Il va rater l'épreuve écrite, tout comme je le suspectais ! Tout ce qu'il reste c'est l'épreuve de pratique. » Crowler ricana. « J'attends ça avec impatience ! » Dit Crowler.

À la fin de l'épreuve, tout les étudiant ce mettaient à courir d'impatience. Yuki essaya de réveiller Sora, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Il soupirait avant de sortir une boîte et y sortait un glaçon qu'il glissait dans le cou de Sora.

« FROID !!! » Sora se réveilla en sursaut et enleva rapidement le glaçon. « Méchant, méchant, méchant ! » Sora tapa Yuki sur l'épaule.

« Pardon, mais tu voulais pas te réveiller. » Dit Yuki en ricanant.

Pendant ce temps, Bastion essaya de réveiller Syrus et Jaden. « Hey, vous deux ! Réveillez-vous ! L'épreuve est déjà terminée ! » Syrus se réveilla en sursaut.

« Non c'est pas vrai... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris la peine d'étudier ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. L'épreuve pratique de cet après midi compte beaucoup plus. » Dit Jaden.

« Hein ? Où sont passé tout le monde ? » Demanda Syrus.

« C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Ils sont au magasin. Ils reçoivent une grosse quantité de nouvelles cartes rares pendant la pause déjeuner, après tout. » Dit Bastion.

« H-Hein ?! Une grosse réception de cartes ?! » Demanda Syrus.

« Tout le monde est parti en choper quelques-unes. » Dit Yuki en arrivant.

« Et pour toi, Bastion ? » Demanda Sora.

« J'ai confiance en mon Deck. Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles cartes. » Dit Bastion.

« Et pour toi, Jaden ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je suis vraiment intéressé. Je dois voir quels genres de carte ils ont ! Allons-y ! » Dit Jaden excité.

Devant le magasin, plusieurs Duellistes commençaient à taper sur le grillage avant que plusieurs hommes armées de matraque arrivaient et il se mettaient en rang.

« Reculez ! Reculez ! » Cria un homme en habit d'officier. « Ce que vous voulez est ici ! » Dit-il en montant une mallette.

Tout les élèves se mettaient à applaudir alors que L'officier ouvrit le grillage.

« Et nous les vendons...Maintenant. » l'officier entrant, tout les Duellistes fut remplie de suspens jusqu'à que la grille s'ouvre et montre que la mallette était vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Sora confuse.

« Cette personne les a toute achetées. » la caissière pointa un homme portant un uniforme scolaire avec au dessus une sorte de poncho noir et un casquette noir.

« J'ai déjà payé la totalité. » Dit l'homme.

Tout les Duellistes commençaient à s'énerver et à insulter l'homme.

Jaden, Syrus, Yuki et Sora arrivaient enfin au magasin mais ils voyaient que personne n'était là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Si personne n'est là. » Dit Syrus.

« Ça veut dire qu'elles ont déjà toutes été achetées ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Mamie ! Mamie. » Appela Jaden la caissière qui lui lança un regard froids. « Euh... Mademoiselle... Où sont toute les nouvelles cartes ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Et bien, il y avait plein d'étudiant ici pour les cartes.. » La caissière posa un paquet de carte sur le comptoir. « Et ce sont les toutes dernière. »

« Hein ?! J-Juste un ?! » Demanda Jaden, Sora et Syrus surpris.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Vous pouvez le prendre, j'ai confiance en mes Decks. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais tu as raison je n'ai pas besoin... » Sora commença à tâter ses poches avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. « Mon Deck je l'ai oublié ! » Dit Sora.

« On doit aller le récupérer ! » Dit Jaden.

« Non mais c'est bon, je l'ai. D'ailleurs Ryutaros t'en veux pour l'avoir oublié. » Yuki rendit son Deck à Sora.

« Pardonne-moi, Ryu-chan !! » Ryutaros apparu côté de Sora avant d'aller bouder dans un coin.

« _Méchante, Nee-chan !_ » Dit Ryutaros en boudant.

« Mais tu sais bien que je suis tête en l'air. » Dit Sora.

Sora continuait de s'excuser à Ryutaros alors qu'il continuait de bouder.

« Frérot, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, j'ai raté l'épreuve écrite. » Dit Syrus désespéré.

« Prend-le, Syrus. » Dit Jaden.

« Tu me laisses l'avoir ? C'est le tout dernier ! » Dit Syrus.

« C'est bon. » Dit Jaden.

« Mais Frérot, c'est une grosse épreuve aujourd'hui ! Et nous sommes tous les deux des ennemis- » Syrus se prit une tape sur la tête.

« Ne dit pas ça, aucun d'entre nous n'est ton ennemis. On est tous là pour s'entraider et pour s'améliorer. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, il as encore raison et de toute façon il nous reste du temps pour travailler nos Deck ! » Dit Jaden.

« Attendez ! » Ordonna la femme que Jaden et Yuki avait aidé.

« Ah, c'est la mamie de ce matin ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ce n'est pas "Mamie". Appelez-moi Dorothy. » Dit la femme.

« Alors vous travaillez au magasin Madame Dorothy ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai poussez sa camionnette. » Dit Yuki.

« À toi tout seul ?! » Demanda Syrus surpris.

« Ouais, c'était super impressionnant tu aurais dû voir ça, Syrus. » Dit Jaden.

« À part ça, venez ici. » Dorothy ricana ce qui surpris les quatre Duellistes. « J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant, messieurs les client ! » Dit Dorothy.

« _Oi Gaki, j'aime bien cette mamie, elle est marrante._ » Un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une chemise blanche avec au dessus une veste noir, un long manteau rouge de pirate et un pantalon bleu. Il apparu à côté de Yuki.

« _Attention Marvelous, je t'ai à l’œil, t'as pas intérêt à voler quelque chose !_ » Un homme au cheveux brun et au yeux noir, il porta un T-Shirt rose, une veste et un pantalon gris. Il apparu à côté de Sora.

« _La ferme, Pinkie !_ » Dit Marvelous.

_« Pinkku janai, Magenta da, pirate de mes deux ! De tout façon tu m'a déjà volé mon truc !_ » Dit l'homme.

« _Ce n'est pas ton truc, Tsukasa !_ » Dit Marvelous.

Les deux homme continuaient de se disputer, ce qui ne surpris pas Yuki et Sora.

« On devrais les arrêter ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non, il devrait apprendre à régler leur problème tout seul. » Dit Yuki.

« Ils se disputent souvent ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui, très souvent.....attend tu peux les voir ? » Demanda Yuki.

« J'ai toujours pu les voir, comme celui là-bas. » Jaden pointa à Ryutaros qui bouda toujours.

« Alors vous venez ? » Demanda Dorothy.

« Oui on arrive ! » Dit Jaden.

Dans un stade, plusieurs Duellistes était en train de passer leur épreuve pratique. Yuki était en train d'attendre son adversaire. Après plusieurs minutes, l'Adversaire de Yuki arriva, il avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux noir, il portait l'uniforme des Rouge Slifer.

« Désolé du retard j'étais occupé. » Dit le Rouge Slifer.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Yuki ouvrit son blouson.

Le Rouge Slifer était surpris par le nombre de Deck qui fut attaché dans l'intérieur du blouson de Yuki. Yuki prit le Deck avec le Symbole des Kyoryuger.

« Tu va rapidement au but toi, mon nom est Ulrich. » Le Rouge Slifer mit son Disque de Duel.

« Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance. » Yuki mit son Disque de Duel.

* * *

**DUEL/CHANGE**

**Ulrich : 4000**

** Yuki : 4000 **

« Je commence ! » Ulrich piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Varia Suit Samus. » Une jeune femme en armure orange et jaune, le plastron et le casque de l'armure fut rouge, la visière fut verte, elle avait des grosse épaulette ronde et son bras droit eut un canon bleu. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1200). « J'active l'effet de Samus, je peut chercher une carte d'équipement et lui équipé. Je choisis Ball Bomb » Samus eut des bombe qui apparurent dans sa main gauche. « Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain d'Ulrich.

« Bien, à moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuRed ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

«  _Brave in !_ » La silhouette mit un batterie rouge dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : GabuTyra !**

«  _Kyoryu Change !_ » La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. «  _Fire !_ » Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Tyrannosaure translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison rouge, une paire de bottes rouge, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Tyrannosaure et enfin son casque était rouge et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _Vous allez être surpris quand vous allez entendre ça ! The Fanged Hero. KyoryuRed !_ » Dit KyoryuRed en prenant sa pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Feu/1800/1200) « _Hey Yuki ?_ » Demanda KyoryuRed.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Yuki.

«  _C'est quoi ces trucs qui clignotent ?_ » Demanda KyoryuRed en pointant des bombes.

« Je dirais que c'est des bombes. » Dit Yuki.

«  _Des bombes ?_ » Demanda KyoryuRed.

« Ouais, des bombes. » Dit Yuki.

«  _Oh d'accord._ » KyoryuRed fut confus pendant quelque seconde jusqu'à que les bombes n'explosent et ne l'envoie dans les air. «  _BRAVE DASE !!_ » Dit KyoryuRed en s'envolant dans les air.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Yuki.

« L'effet de Ball Bomb, une fois par tours, elle me permet de bannir une carte sur le terrain, mais après deux Standby Phase, la carte reviendras. Je ne vais pouvoir pas bannir une autre carte tant que la carte bannie n'est pas revenue. » Dit Ulrich.

« Alors je vais utiliser l'effet de Kyoryuger-KyoryuGreen ! Si je n'ai aucun monstre sur mon Terrain, je peut l'invoquer cette spécialement et je vais l'invoquer en mode défense ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

«  _Brave in !_ » La silhouette mit un batterie verte dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Zakutor !**

«  _Kyoryu Change !_ » La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. «  _Fire !_ » Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Vélociraptor translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison verte, une paire de bottes verte, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Vélociraptor et enfin son casque était verte et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

«  _The Bladed Hero ! KyoryuGreen !_ » Dit KyoryuGreen en prenant sa pose (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1500/900). «  _Hey, King ne devrais pas être là ?_ » Demanda KyoryuGreen.

« Si mais il a été banni. » Dit Yuki.

«  _Logique le connaissant._ » Dit KyoryuGreen.

«  _Ils sont bavard._ » Dit VS-Samus.

« Ouais ils sont pire que Mother Brain. » Dit Ulrich.

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours. » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« À moi ! » Ulrich piocha sa cinquième carte. « Je vais invoquer Gravity Suit Samus. » Une deuxième Samus apparu sur le terrain mais celle-la avait à la place du orange du noir.(LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1100).

«  _Toujours bizarre de voir un deuxième soi-même._ » Dit VS-Samus

«  _Je ne te le fait pas dire._ » Dit GS-Samus.

« J'active ma carte Piège Continue, Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! Je peut cibler un monstre sur le terrain, le monstre ciblé ne pas attaquer, changer de position et activer son effet ! » KyoryuGreen chargea une batterie blanche dans le Revolver.

**Gaburincho : Zakutor ! Tuperanda !**

« Et je cible Varia Suit Samus ! » KyoryuGreen visa Varia Suit et tira, la tête d'une Ammonite sorti du canon et toucha Varia Suit Samus qui devenu aussi fin que du papier. « Tu ne pourra plus appeler de carte d'équipement depuis ton Deck ! » Dit Yuki.

« Alors Gravity Suit Samus va attaquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuGreen ! » GS-Samus chargea son canon et tira un rayon, le tir créa un mur de fumée, après quelque seconde, il se dispersa, une partie du rayon se fit renvoyer vers GS-Samus et un homme une combinaison bleu, une paire de bottes bleu, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Stégosaure et enfin son casque était bleu et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure, fut devant KyoryuGreen. « Comment ?! » Demanda Ulrich.

« Grâce à l'effet de Kyoryuger-KyoryuBlue ! Si un de mes monstre est attaqué je peut invoquer ce monstre en position de défense et l'attaque est rediriger vers lui » Dit Yuki.

«  _The Armored Hero ! KyoryuBlue !_ » Dit KyoryuBlue (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/700/2000).

**Ulrich : 3900**

**Yuki : 4000**

« Je vais activer la carte Magie Power Grip ! À toutes mes Standby Phase cette carte gagne un compteur. Dès que cette carte a 2 compteur, je peut renvoyer une carte sur le terrain dans la main de son propriétaire. » Ulrich activa la carte. « Et je finis mon tour. » Dit Ulrich.

« Je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa quatrième carte.

(Ball Bomb Compteur : 1)

« Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuBlack ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

«  _Brave in !_ » La silhouette mit un batterie noir dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Parasagun !**

«  _Kyoryu Change !_ » La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. «  _Fire !_ » Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Parasaurolophus translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison noir, une paire de bottes noir, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Parasaurolophus et enfin son casque était noir et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _The Bullet Hero ! KyoryuBlack !_ » Dit KyoryuBlack en prenant la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1500/1500).

« Et son effet s'active ! Dès son invocation je peux retourner deux carte sur le terrain dans la main de son propriétaire ! Et je choisis Varia Suit Samus et Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! » KyoryuBlack tira sur les cible et les renvoya dans les main de leur propriétaire. « Et vue que Varia Suit Samus n'est plus sur le Terrain, Ball Bomb est détruit et KyoryuRed peut revenir ! » KyoryuRed descendit en flèche de sa chute et se planta dans le sol jusqu'à son torse.

« _Les mecs vous voulez bien m'aider s'il vous plaît ?_ » Demanda KyoryuRed.

« _Laisse-moi faire !_ » KyoryuBlue commença à tirer KyoryuRed par les pieds, le sortit du sol et le posa au sol.

« _Merci, Nobuta-san !_ » KyoryuRed se leva.

« _On peut dire que j'ai cultivé Dai-Kun !_ » Toutes les personnes présentes eurent des frisson de dégoût exceptée KyoryuRed, Jaden et Sora qui rigolèrent à sa blague. « _Ils semblerait que mes blagues ont de plus en plus de succès._ » Dit KyoryuBlue.

« Nobuta-san, pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Pourquoi quoi_? » Demanda KyoryuBlue.

« Pourquoi ces blagues nul ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Car je suis le roi de l'humour !!_ » Dit KyoryuBlue en ricanant.

« Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas devenir fou. » Dit Yuki.

« Euh, on pourrait continuer le Duel ? » Demanda Ulrich.

« Bien sûr, je vais activer ma magie de fusion Sentai Formation ! Je peut invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Sentai depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis ma ma main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Et je vais utiliser KyoryuBlack, KyoryuGreen et KyoryuRed, pour invoquer Kyoryuzin Western ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Minna allons-y, GabuTyra !_ » Dit KyoryuRed.

« _OK King, Parasagun !_ » Dit KyoryuBlack.

« _Ikuze King, Zakutor !_ » Dit KyoryuGreen.

Les Kyoryuger lançaient tous un batterie de leur couleur dans les air. Un Tyrannosaure rouge mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuRed et sa crête se levaient.

**Gaburincho !**

un Vélociraptor vert mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuGreen et sa queue se divisait en trois.

**Gaburincho !**

un Parasaurolophus noir mécanique avalait la batterie qu'avait lancé KyoryuBlack et sa queue se divisait en deux.

**Gaburincho !**

« _Ikuze GabuTyra, Gattai Formation !_ » Dit KyoryuRed.

Le Vélociraptor et le Parasaurolophus recrachaient leur batterie et le Tyrannosaure les avalait.

**Gaburincho : Parasagun ! Gaburincho : Zakutor !**

Les deux batterie retournaient dans leur dinosaure respectif et les Dinosaure commençaient à former un robot, le Vélociraptor se plaçait à l'arrière du Tyrannosaure, repliait ses pattes devenait le bras gauche et l'épée du Robot, le Parasaurolophus se mettait à l'avant du Tyrannosaure, repliait ses pattes devenait le bras droit et le pistolet du Robot et le Tyrannosaure devenait le corps du Robot alors qu'une tête sortait de son dos et gagnait un casque rouge. Une musique Western se lançait alors que le Robot marchait lentement.

**Kyoryuzin Western ! YEEHAW !**

« _Kyoryuzin Western !_ » Dit les trois Kyoryuger dans le Robot (LV10/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2500/2000).

GS-Samus regarda son canon puis Kyoryuzin Western plusieurs d'affilé. « _Je crois que cette fois j'ai pas les munitions pour tuer un truc pareille._ » Dit GS-Samus.

« T'es sérieuse ?! » Demanda Ulrich surpris.

« _Oh ! c'est pas ma faute si tu ne me donne pas les bon amélioration !!_ » Dit GS-Samus.

« Kyoryuzin, attaque Gravity Suit Samus ! » Les lames de Zakutor et le canon de Parasagun se mirent à briller.

Kyoryuzin donnait un puissant coup d'épée ce qui envoyait trois onde de chocs, coupait GS-Samus en plusieurs et tirait sur les reste, les explosant et créant un mur de fumée.

**Ulrich : 3300**

**Yuki : 4000**

« J'active ma carte piège, EJECT ! Quand un monstre du nom de "….. Suit Samus" est détruit, je peux invoquer spécialement depuis mon Deck ou Main "Zero Suit Samus", et je l'appelle depuis mon Deck ! » Quand la fumée se dispersa, un jeune femme se trouva à la place de GS-Samus, elle avais de long cheveux blonde coiffés en queue de cheval et elle avais des yeux bleu, elle portait une combinaison bleu avec un symbole rouge sur le dos et la main gauche qui moulait parfaitement ses magnifiques formes, et elle portait un pistolet sur sa cuisse droite (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1500/900).

« Wow ! » Dit Syrus embarrassé et rougit énormément.

Touts les hommes présent, exceptée Jaden, Yuki et Sora, était émerveillé par la beauté de ZS-Samus et suivaient l'exemple de Syrus en rougissant du au fait que la combinaison de ZS-Samus moulait énormément ses formes.

« _Il faisait trop chaud dans cette armure._ » Dit Samus en s'étirant.

« Je crois que je vais y aller moi ! » Dit un Rouge Slifer.

« Ouais moi aussi ! » Dit un Jaune Ra.

« Pourquoi tout le monde réagis comme ça ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Aucune idée. » Dit Sora.

« Je pose une carte et je finis ! » Une carte face caché apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« À moi ! » Ulrich piocha quatrième carte. « Et Power Grip gagne un compteur ! » Dit Ulrich.

(Power Grip Compteur : 1)

« Je vais utiliser Trou noir ! » Un Vortex noir apparu au centre du terrain et avala tout les monstre présent.

« NON ! » Cria tout les homme quand ZS-Samus disparu du terrain. « Pourquoi une si belle beauté doit partir si tôt ?! » Demanda un Duellistes.

« Je vais ensuite invoquer Varia Suit Samus ! » VS-Samus réapparu sur le Terrain (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1900/1200). « Et j'active l'effet de Ridley qui me permet de l'invoquer spécialement depuis main sur le terrain si un monstre ayant "Samus" dans son nom est sur le terrain ! » Un dragon squelettique ayant des yeux jaune brillant apparu sur le terrain. (LV8/Dragon/Effet/Ténèbres/2800/2200).

« J'active ma carte piège, Tuperanda Zyudenchi ! Et je vise Varia Suit Samus ! » Varia Suit Samus qui devint aussi fin que du papier.

« _Arrête de me viser !_ » Dit VS-Samus énervé.

« Ridley va maintenant t'attaquer ! » Ridley s'envola dans les air, il redescendit en piqué vers Yuki et utilisa ses griffes pour attaquer Yuki qui tomba au sol.

**Ulrich : 3300**

**Yuki : 2200**

Yuki se leva et il eut des marque de griffes sur le visage. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'avoir fait griffé par un chat ? » Demanda Yuki.

VS-Samus ricana. « _Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?_ » Demanda Ridley.

« _Il t'a traité de chat !_ » Dit VS-Samus.

« _C'est pas moi qui suis une feuille de papier !_ » Dit Ridley.

« _Et c'est pas moi qui me suis fait battre par cette feuille de papier !_ » Dit VS-Samus.

VS-Samus et Ridley continuait de s'insulter l'un l'autre.

« Woah ils se haïssent vraiment. » Dit Jaden.

« On dirait Decade et Marvelous ! » Dit Sora en réalisation.

« _On parle de moi ?_ » Tsukasa apparu et remarqua Ridley. « _Nom de dieu c'est quoi ce Dragon Anorexique !!_ » Dit Tsukasa surpris.

« _Dragon où ça ?!_ » Ryutaros apparu, remarqua Ridley et eut peur de son apparence. « _Nee-Chan, il fait peur le Dragon !_ » Dit Ryutaros en allant câliner Sora.

« Il va pas te faire de mal. » Dit Sora en calmant Ryutaros.

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ! »Une carte apparu sur le terrain d'Ulrich

« À moi,je pioche ! » Yuki piocha sa troisième carte. « J'active Tourbillons Jumeaux ! Je peut défaussez une carte, puis je peut détruire deux carte Piège/Magie au max sur le terrain, et je détruit Power Grip ! » Yuki défaussa une carte et un puissant vent détruisit Power Grip. « Ensuite j'active Card Of Sanctity, ce qui nous permet de piocher jusqu'à obtenir six carte ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir six cartes dans leurs mains et Yuki eut une sourire sur son visage. « Merci Madame Dorothy. » Chuchota Yuki. « Je vais invoquer Kyoryuger-KyoryuPink ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain avec un revolver jaune et noir et son canon eut des allures de mâchoire de dinosaure.

«  _Brave in !_ » La silhouette mit un batterie rose dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Dricera !**

«  _Kyoryu Change !_ » La silhouette fit tourner la chambre du revolver et se mit a faire de la samba. «  _Fire !_ » Dit la silhouette en tirant dans les air.

Une tête de Tricératops translucide sortait du canon, la tête fermait sa gueule sur la silhouette qui gagnait une combinaison rose, une paire de bottes rose, une paire de gants blancs, sur son torse se trouvait le motif d'une mâchoire jaune et celui de la tête d'un Tricératops et enfin son casque était rose et sa visière était en forme de mâchoire de dinosaure.

« _The Horned Hero ! KyoryuPink !_ » Dit KyoryuPink. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1700/1300).

« Et son effet s'active ! Dès son invocation, je peux défaussez une carte et je peux bannir une carte sur le Terrain, et Ridley en est la cible ! » Yuki défaussa une carte et KyoryuPink tira sur Ridley qui fut détruit. « J'équipe KyoryuPink de Armed On ! Ce qui augmente son attaque de 500. » KyoryuPink rentra une seconde batterie rose dans le canon du revolver.

**Gaburincho : Dricera ! Dricera ! Very Mucho !**

« _Armed On !_ » KyoryuPink fit rouler la chambre du revolver sur son bras droit et une cuirasse se mit sur son bras et une foreuse rose apparu dans sa main. (KyoryuPink ATK = 1700-2200).

« KyoryuPink attaque Varia Suit Samus ! » KyoryuPink couru vers VS-Samus et essaya de l'attaquer, mais une méduse ayant trois boules rouges à l'intérieur de la méduse bloqua le coup.

« _Bébé Metroid !_ » Dit Samus.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ma carte piège Baby Metroid ! Quand un monstre du nom de " …. Suit Samus" est sur le point d'être détruit, l'attaque du monstre attaquant devient 0 et la cible gagne l'attaque d'origine. » Le Bébé Metroid absorba la puissance de KyoryuPink et la donna à VS-Samus.

(KyoryuPink ATK = 2200-0)

(Varia Suit Samus ATK = 1900-3400)

KyoryuPink retourna à sa place affaibli. « Amy, ça va ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Oui, je... je suis très....très fatigué._ » Dit KyoryuPink.

« Je vais fini ce duel rapidement alors, je pose une carte et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le Terrain de Yuki.

« Je pioche ! » Ulrich piocha sa septième carte.

**Judgement Time !**

« Comment il va faire, c'est le tour d'Ulrich ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Je sais pas du tout mais j'ai envie de voir ça ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« J'active ma carte piège anneau de destruction ! Cette carte piège détruit un monstre face recto sur le terrain, ensuite les deux joueurs reçoivent des dommages égaux à son attaque ! Et le monstre que je cible est Varia Suit Samus ! » Un collier de grenade apparu sur le cou de VS-Samus et explosa.

**Ulrich : 0**

**Yuki : 0**

Tout les personne regardant le Duel était surpris par le coup de poker qu'avait fait Yuki, mais la plus surprise était Sora.

« Bravo, tu as été un bon adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci, toi aussi tu été bon. » Dit Ulrich.

« C'était un super coup ! Comme ça aucun n'as perdu ou gagné. » Dit Jaden.

« Il as jamais utilisé cette carte avant, alors pourquoi l'utilise maintenant ? » Demanda Sora.

« Sora, je crois que c'est à toi. » Dit Syrus.

« Ah oui, j'arrive ! » Dit Sora.

La Kamen Rider Duelliste arrivait sur le terrain et voyait son Adversaire, il était petit en taille et il ressemblais à un enfant. Il portait la tenue d'un Slifer Rouge, il avais de long cheveux blanc qui cachait son visage.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. » Dit Sora.

« C-Ce n'est p-pas g-grave. » Dit l'enfant.

« Moi c'est Sora et toi ? » Demanda Sora.

« C-C'est G-Gin K-Kiryuu. » Dit l'enfant.

« Bien Gin, je te souhaite bonne chance. » Sora mit son Disque de Duel.

« M-Merci. » Gin mit son Disque de Duel.

**DUEL/HENSHIN !!**

**Sora :4000**

**Gin :4000**

« J-Je c-commence ! » Gin piocha sa sixième carte. « J-je vais invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Cerberus. » Un chien géant à trois tête apparu sur le terrain, son corps fut entourer de morceaux de glace. (LV4/Démon/Effet/Eau/1800/1100). « Je...Je... » Gin réfléchit pendant quelque seconde

« Prend ton temps pour jouer. » Dit Sora.

« M-Merci, je vais ensuite poser la magie de Terrain, Tenmi-ni-gru Tower ! Tout les monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" gagne 200 ATK, et durant mon tours, je peux invoquer un monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" depuis votre main. » Le terrain se changea, les Duellistes et le cerbère se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un haute tour. « E-Et maintenant l'attaque de Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Cerberus au-augmente de 200 ATK. » Cerberus hurla de puissance. (Cerberus ATK = 1800-2000). « J-Je finis m-mon tour. » Dit Gin.

« Ore no turn draw ! » Sora piocha sa sixième carte. « J'utilise Double Invocation ! » Sora activa la carte. « Et j'invoque Kamen Rider Decade et Kamen Rider Diend en mode attaque ! » Deux silhouette apparu sur le terrain. La première silhouette eut un pistolet noir et bleu, il rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet.

**Kamen Ride**

« _Henshin._ » La silhouette tira au ciel.

**Diend !**

Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et bleu avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2000/1000)

La seconde silhouette eut une ceinture dont la boucle ressemblant à un appareil photo, la silhouette ouvrit la boucle de ceinture et y rentra une carte. « _Henshin ! »_

**Kamen Ride**

Il ferma la boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et magenta avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette.

« _Toori-sugari no Kamen Rider da! Oboete oke !_ » Dit Kamen Rider Decade (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/2000/1800).

_« Toi, petit guerrier magenta, part si tu veux vivre !_ » Ordonna Cerberus.

« _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da !_ » Decade pausa pendant quelque seconde. « _Attend je crois que j'ai dit une connerie._ »

« Trop tard j'en ai fait une sonnerie. » Sora appuya sur son téléphone. « _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da !_ » Répéta le téléphone en boucle.

« _Efface ça, tout de suite !_ » Ordonna Decade.

« Jamais je vais garder ça juste pour t'embêter ! » Dit Sora.

« P-Pardon, on p-pourrais c-continuer le duel ? » Demanda Gin.

« _Pas tant qu'elle n'as pas effacé ça !_ » Decade attrapa le téléphone. « _Ça y est c'est effacé !_ » Decade rendit le téléphone. « _Et maintenant on peut continuer._ » Dit Decade.

« _Magenta Janai ! Pinkku Da !_ »

« _Comment ?!_ » Demanda Decade surpris.

« Le Cloud, une invention que j'adore. » Dit Sora.

« _ONORE SORA !_ » Cria Decade énervé.

« _Je peut avoir un copie de ça ?_ » Demanda Diend.

« Après le duel car pour l'instant, Decade va attaquer Cerberus ! » Decade rentra un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack ride !**

Decade ferma sa boucle de ceinture.

**De-De-De-Decade !**

Plusieurs carte au symbole de Decade apparaissaient devant lui, il sautait à une hauteur inhumaine et il descendait en piquée vers Cerberus en traversant les cartes. Les deux monstre disparaissaient en une explosion.

« Et maintenant Diend va t'attaquer ! » Diend rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet.

**Final Attack ride !**

Diend visait Gin et plusieurs cercles se mettait entre le canon du pistolet et Gin.

**Di-Di-Di-Diend !**

Diend appuya sur la gâchette et un puissant rayon sortait du canon du pistolet.

**Sora :4000**

**Gin :2000**

« Je finis mon tour ! » Dit Sora.

« C-C'est à moi ! » Gin piocha sa cinquième carte. « J-Je vais utiliser l'effet de Tenmi-ni-gru Tower pour invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Beowulf ! » Une créature ayant un corps de lion, une queue de scorpion deux paires ailes et il semblait avoir perdu un œil. (LV7/Démon/Effet/Lumière/3000/1800).

« B-Beowulf gagne 200 ATK grâce à Tenmi-ni-gru Tower ! » Dit Gin

(Beowulf ATK = 3000-3200)

« J-Je vais ensuite invoquer normalement Son Of Sparda – Vergil ! » Un homme au cheveux blanc plaqué en arrière et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il porta un long manteau bleu, une veste sans manche bleu marine, une paire des gant, un pantalon vert foncé, une paire de bottes marrons et il fut armé d'un katana qui fut attaché au manteau par un fils. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1800/1100).

« _Fils de Sparda !_ » Beowulf attaqua Vergil mais l'homme sortit rapidement son katana et fit des attaque qui coupa Beowulf en deux. Beowulf explosa et Vergil gagna un paire de bottes et gant de combat en métal.

« Pardon de demander ça, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer ?! » Demanda Sora surprise.

« J-J'ai activé Devil Arms, je peux ciblez un monstre "Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian" sur mon terrain, je peux l'équiper à "Vergil" et selon le monstre équipé l'effet diffère et j'ai ciblé Beowulf donc l'effet activé est que l'attaque de Vergil augmente de 700. » Dit Gin.

(Vergil ATK = 1800-2500)

« V-Vergil attaque D-Diend ! » Vergil donna un puissant uppercut qui envoya Diend dans les air, Vergil sauta à la même hauteur que Diend et fit un salto arrière qui coupa Diend en deux.

**Sora :3500**

**Gin :2000**

« Et j'active l'effet de V-Vergil, je divise son attaque par deux et il peut attaquer une seconde fois. » Dit Gin.

(Vergil ATK = 2500-1250)

Vergil donna un coup de pied en piquée à Sora.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :2000**

« J-Je finis mon tour et l'attaque de Vergil revient à la normalement. » Dit Gin

(Vergil ATK = 1250-2500).

« C'est à moi ! » Sora piocha sa quatrième carte. « J'invoque Kamen Rider Grease en position d'attaque !! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut une ceinture bleu avec un emplacement vide et une clef à molette. Il sortit une petite sac remplie d'un liquide, le sac fut marqué "Robot Jelly !". Il rentra le sac dans la ceinture.

**Robot Jelly !**

« _Henshin !_ » La silhouette tourna la clef à molette.

**Tsubureru ! Nagareru ! Afurederu ! Robot in Grease ! Braaaaa !**

Un bécher apparu autour de la silhouette, le bécher se remplit d'un liquide noir et il ferma sur la silhouette. La silhouette gagna amure noir et jaune au allure de robot.

«  _ Kamen Rider Grease....Kenzan.  _ » Dit Grease. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1200).

« Son effet s'active, Dès qu'il est invoqué normalement ou spécialement, je peux piocher deux carte. » Sora piocha deux carte. « Et j'invoque spécialement Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard en sacrifiant Kamen Rider Grease ! » Grease perdit son armure et gagna la même ceinture que Build, un poing américain bleu glaciale et un bouteille bleu glaciale. Grease rentra la bouteille dans le poing américain.

**Bottle Kin !**

Grease rentrait le poing américain dans la ceinture.

**Grease Blizzard !**

Grease tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et un version géante du poing américain apparu derrière lui.

**Are you Ready ?**

« _Bien sûr que je le suis !_ » Dit Grease.

**(Dramatic rock music) Gekitou Shinka! Grease Blizzard! Gakigakigakigaki Gakī~n!**

Le poing américain versait un liquide qui gela Grease dans un énorme bloc de glace, le poing américain détruisit le bloc et Grease se retrouva de nouveau dans une armure. L'armure ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne, mais elle était bleu glacial et son bras gauche était un bras de robot.

« _Shinka Masoshiste......Butsu butsu !_ » Dit Grease alors que des flocon tomba autour de lui. (LV6/Guerrier/Effet/Eau/2700/2000).

« Grease Blizzard attaque Vergil avec les Blizzard Finish ! » Grease Blizzard tourna la manivelle de la ceinture.

**Single Ice! Ready, go! Glacial Attack! Baribaribaribari Bari~n!**

Le bras robotique de Grease Blizzard grandissait en taille. Grease Blizzard courait vers Vergil, il attrapait avec son bras robotique et il écrasa en une explosion de glace.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :1800**

« Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« J-Je pioche ! » Gin piocha sa seconde carte. « Je vais activer Pot de Cupidité depuis ma main, elle me permet de piocher deux carte en plus ! » Gin piocha deux carte. « Je vais ensuite invoquer Devil Hunter & Son Of Sparda – Dante ! » Un homme au cheveux blanc et au yeux bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il porta un long manteau rouge et en dessous de ce manteau il ne porta rien, il porta aussi un pantalon marrons, une paire de gants, une paire de bottes noir et une amulette avec une pierre rouge. Il était armée d'une longue épée et de deux pistolet rangea dans leur holster. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1000).

« _Cool des glaçons, j'en aurais besoin pour plus tard._ » Dit Dante.

« _C'est qui que tu traite de glaçons ?!_ » Demanda Grease Blizzard énervé.

« _Tu devrais te calmer ou sinon tu vas fondre._ » Dit Dante.

« J'active l'effet de Tenmi-ni-gru Tower pour invoquer Tenmi-ni-gru Guardian – Agni & Rudra ! » Deux corps musclé apparu sur le terrain, un bleu et un rouge, les deux fut équipé d'un cimetière de la même couleur qu'eux. Les deux cimetière eut comme pommeau de petite tête. (LV3/Démon/Effet/Union/Ténèbres/1200/800).

« J-J'active l'effet de Agni & Rudra pour l'équiper à Dante ! » Les deux corps explosèrent en fumée et les lames se plantèrent devant Dante.

« _Vous connaissez la règle pour que je vous utilise ?_ » Demanda Dante mais aucune des deux tête ne répondit. « _Bien !_ » Dante prit les deux lames et commença à les faire tourner autour de lui créant un vent puissant et des flammes ardentes.

« _Toujours aussi beau._ » Dit la tête rouge.

« _On avais dit quoi, Agni ?_ » Demanda Dante.

« _De ne pas parler._ » Dit la tête bleu.

« _Exactement Rudra ! Alors taisez-vous !_ » Dit Dante et les tête se turent.

« E-Et l'effet de Agni & Rudra s'active il augment l'attaque du monstre auquel ils sont équipé de 500 ! » Dit Gin.

(Dante ATK = 1600-2100)

« Dante va maintenant attaquer Kamen Rider Grease ! » Dit Gin.

« Attend mais son attaque est inférieure à celle de Grease ! » Dit Sora.

« C'est pour ça que j'active l'un des effet de Dante ! L'Effet RoyalGuard qui lui permet de baisser l'attaque d'un monstre de 600 ! » Dit Gin.

(Kamen Rider Grease ATK = 2700-2100)

« Mais Grease Blizzard et Dante vont quand même être détruit ! » Dit Sora.

« N-Non car je peux envoyer Agni & Rudra au cimetière pour empêcher sa destruction ! » Dit Gin.

Dante courait vers Grease Blizzard et lui asséna plusieurs dizaine de coup avec les cimetière. Grease Blizzard attrapait la lame de Agni et donnait un coup de tête à Dante qui lâchait Agni. Dante lançait Rudra au pied de Grease. Agni et Rudra créait un torrent de flammes et de vents qui détruisait Grease Blizzard et eux-même.

« _Ça a failli finir en barbecue pour moi._ » Dit Dante.

(Dante ATK = 2100-1600)

« J-Je pose une carte et je finis mon tours ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Gin.

« _Allez la chance soit avec moi !_ » Pensa Sora. « Je pioche ! » Sora piocha sa cinquième carte et souris en voyant ce que c'était. « Je vais activer ma carte face caché Appel de l'être hantée ! Qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre depuis mon cimetière et le monstre que je choisis est Kamen Rider Decade ! » Decade réapparu sur le Terrain (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/2000/1800).

« Je le sacrifie pour invoquer sa Final Form, Kamen Rider Decade Complete ! » Un écran apparu dans la main de Decade avec les symbole de Kuuga jusqu'à Kiva et il appuya sur les symbole.

**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva !**

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Decade appuya sur son symbole.

**Final Kamen Ride ! Decade !**

Decade enleva sa boucle de ceinture sur le côté et place l'écran à la place de la boucle de ceinture, la carte de Decade apparu sur le haut de son casque, neuf carte représentant Kuuga à Kiva furent placé de l'épaule droite jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, l'armure passa du magenta à l'argent et la visière passa au magenta. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2800/2500).

« J'active l'effet de Decade Complete ! Je peut invoquer spécialement une version amélioré de n'importe quel Kamen Rider en ignorant les condition d'invocation et je choisis Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, elle eut une ceinture ressemblant à un assiette noir avec un couteau, un cadenas orange et une clef dorée. La silhouette ouvrit le cadenas et la clef. «  _ Henshin !  _ »

**KACHIDOKI ! FRUIT BASKET !**

Plusieurs armure au allures de fruit descendaient autour de la silhouette. La silhouette plaça le cadenas orange dans la ceinture, un emplacement pour la clef se créa à côté du cadenas orange et la silhouette plaçait la clef.

**LOCK OPEN !**

Toutes les armures se mettaient à tourner autour de lui.

**KIWAMI ARMS ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI ! DAI SHOGUN !**

Toutes les armure se mettaient sur lui, il gagnait une armure argenté sur son plastron se trouvait le symbole de plusieurs fruit, son casque ressemblais à celui d'un shogun et sa visière était au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. « _Ko koro no Stage da !_ » Dit Gaim Kiwami en prenant sa pose. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/2500/2000).

« L'effet de Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ! Je peut lancer un dés et je peut piocher le même nombre de carte que le résultat du dés ! » Un dés tomba sur le terrain, il commença à rouler doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter et il montra le chiffre trois. « Cool !! Je peut piocher trois carte ! » Sora piocha trois carte.« Maintenant Gaim attaque Dante ! » Gaim Kiwami Arms sortit un fusil au allure de platine de mixage, il plaça la clef dorée dans le fusil.

**FRUIT BASKET CHARGE !**

Il appuyait sur la gâchette du fusil et un tir d'énergie dorée sorti du canon accompagner par l'aura de plusieurs fruit. Quand le tir le touchait, Dante était détruit dans une grande explosion.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :900**

« Decade c'est à toi de finir le Duel, attaque Gin directement ! » Decade plaça un carte dans sa boucle de ceinture.

**Final Attack Ride !**

Il tapa sur sa boucle de ceinture.

**Decade !**

Decade sauta dans les air à la même hauteur que Build avait sauté, plusieurs cartes dorée se plaça entre lui et Gin. Decade descendit en piquée et l'attaque toucha Gin.

**Sora :2250**

**Gin :0**

« Yeah j'ai réussis ! » Dit Sora heureuse.

« J-J'ai perdu. » Dit Gin triste.

« C'est pas grave, si tu veux t'améliorer tu as qu'à venir me voir ! » Dit Sora.

« Merci... » Dit Gin en rougissant.

Sora rejoignit Yuki, Syrus et Bastion qui observaient le Duel de Jaden et Chazz.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda Sora.

« Rien d'important, le Duel vient juste de commencer et Jaden vient d'invoquer Clayman en position de défense. » Yuki sortit sa boîte, sortit un glaçons et commença à le croquer à pleine dent ce qui surpris tout le monde sauf Sora. « Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki en lançant un regard noir à tout le monde.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu mange des glaçon ? » Demanda Syrus.  
  
« J'aime bien en manger c'est tout. » Dit Yuki  
  
Sora tira sur la manche de Syrus et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Notre Nii-san avait cette vieille habitude de fumer n'importe quand alors pour arrêter il as commencé à manger des glaçon, et sans le vouloir moi et Yuki on as attrapé cette habitude. ».

**Jaden : 4000**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Je termine mon tour. » Dit Jaden.

« Surprenant il a décidé de ne pas poser de carte. » Observa Yuki.

« Peut-être qu'il as autre chose en tête. » Dit Sora.

« Sûrement mais voyons comment ce Duel va se finir. » Dit Yuki.

« Avec ton Deck Héros remplis de minus, je vais te montrer à quel point tu peux être fragile ! Mon tour, je pioche ! » Chazz piocha sa sixième carte. « J'active la carte magie, le Maillet Magique ! »

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris.

« En mélangeant cette carte, ainsi que toutes les autres cartes dont je ne veux plus de ma main, directement dans mon Deck, je peux piocher le même nombre de cartes ! Et maintenant, je vais... » Chazz montra quatre carte.

« Autant de carte ! Mais pourquoi ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Pour augmenter les possibilité de piocher de meilleurs cartes, mais il peut aussi piocher les même carte ce qui serais un désavantages pour lui. » Dit Yuki.

« Ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que le Maillet Magique peut s'utiliser plus d'une fois. Puisque qu'elles vont continuer à retourner dans mon Deck, elles vont continuer à revenir dans ma main. » Chazz eut dans sa main le Mailler Magique. « J'active le Maillet Magique encore une fois ! Je vais renvoyer le Maillet Magique et une autre carte dans mon Deck et piocher deux nouvelles cartes. » Chazz piocha deux nouvelle carte. « En avant ! J'invoque Tigre Jet V en position d'attaque ! » Une Avion jaune et vert ayant l'apparence d'un tigre apparu sur le terrain (LV4/Machine/Normal/Lumière/1600/1800).

« Puis, de ma main, j'active la Magie continue, Base de la ligne de front ! À chaque tour, je peux invoquer spécialement n'importe quel monstre union de niveau 4 ou moins depuis ma main ! Et ce tour-ci, je vais invoquer spécialement Catapulte à Vent W en position d'attaque ! En avant ! Catapulte à Vent W ! » Un avion bleu armé de plusieurs lance-missile apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1300/1500) « Et ensuite, je le fusionne avec Tigre Jet V ! » Tigre Jet V se plaça sur l'avion bleu. « Tigre Catapulte VW ! » (LV6/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2000/2100)

« Choqué, n'est-ce pas, Jaden ? Par contre, mon tour est encore loin d'être terminé. Ensuite, j'active l'effet de mon Tigre Catapulte VW ! En défaussant une carte de ma main, je peut changer la d'une monstre ennemie en position d'attaque ! » Dit Chazz.

« Quoi ?! » Dit Chazz.

« Pas juste, Si son Clayman avec 800 point d'attaque se fait toucher en position d'attaque. » Dit Syrus.

« Il va perdre..... » Sora commença à compter sur ses doigt.

« Il va perdre 1200 point de vie. » Dit Yuki.

« Ça veut dire qu'il lui resteras... » Sora recommença à compter sur ses doigt.

« Il va lui rester 2800 point de vie. » Dit Yuki.

« Me voilà Jaden ! Tigre Missile VW, feu ! Détruis Clayman ! » Tigre Catapulte envoya plusieurs missile en direction de Clayman qui le détruisit.

**Jaden : 2800**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Je place une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. » Dit Chazz alors qu'une carte apparu sur son terrain.

« C'est rien ! Le Duel vient juste de commencer ! J'arrive ! Je pioche ! » Jaden piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque Sparkman, Héros Élémentaire en position de défense ! » Un Homme portant un armure technologique bleu et jaune et ayant des éclair autour de lui apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Lumière/1600/1400). « Je place une carte face cachée puis je finis mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« Hein ? la position de défense ça ne lui ressemble pas. » Dit Sora.

« N'oublie pas que ce qu'il affronte a 2000 point d'attaque. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. » Dit Bastion.

« Mais... » Dit Sora et Syrus.

« _Jaden as sûrement un truc prévu pour contrer ce Tigre Catapulte._ » Pensa Yuki.

« À moi ! Je pioche ! » Chazz sa quatrième carte. « J'invoque Tête de Canon X en position d'attaque ! » Une tourelle bleu et jaune ayant une paire de bras et une tête apparu sur le Terrain. (LV4/Machine/Lumière/Normal/1800/1500) « Puis avec l'effet de la magie continue, Base de la ligne de Front, j'invoque spécialement Tank de Métal Z ! » Un Tank jaune et bleu et ayant un œil à la place d'un canon apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1500/1300).

« Impossible ! » Dit Jaden surpris.

« Puisqu'il as X et Z, il lui manqueras plus que... » Dit Yuki, mais Chazz activa sa carte face caché.

« Je retourne ma carte face cachée ! Je peux utiliser l'effet d'Appel de L'être hanté pour ramener une carte monstre de mon cimetière à la vie ! Et ce monstre est... » Un Dragon rouge mécanique apparus sur le terrain. (LV4/Machine/Union/Effet/Lumière/1500/1600)

« C'est Tête de Dragon Y ! » Dit Yuki.

« _Un dragon ?!_ » Demanda Ryutaros surpris et apparu à côté de Sora. « _Un gentil Dragon ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est un méchant Dragon ! » Dit Sora.

« _Alors il faut qu'il perd !_ » Dit Ryutaros.

« Ça va être dur car X, Y et Z sont sur le terrain ! » Dit Yuki en sortant un autre glaçons.

« Pourquoi ça va être dur ? Et je peut en avoir un ? » Demanda Sora avant que Yuki ne lui donne un glaçon.

« Chazz va le faire alors pas besoin de l'expliquer. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est partie, Jaden ! Je combine X, Y et Z ensemble ! » Le Dragon perdit ses aile et se posa sur le Tank alors que la tourelle se mit sur le dos du dragon. « Canon Dragon XYZ !! » Dit Chazz (L8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/Lumière/2800/2600).

« Il a deux monstre avec plus de 2000 d'attaque... » Dit Sora.

« Est-ce que Jaden a la moindre chance de gagner maintenant ? » Demanda Bastion.

« Il va gagner... » Dit un Rouge Slifer à côté d'eux. Le Rouge Slifer avait des court cheveux noir, des yeux bleu, une paire de lunette au verre jaune sur son front et il porta l'uniforme des Slifer.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Yuki surprenant le Rouge Slifer.

« Ah ! Euh... c'est parce qu'on peut voir qu'il n'as pas perdu espoir et que la flamme de sa volonté ne s'est pas encore éteint, mais oublier ce que j'ai dit c'est complètement stupide. » Dit le Rouge Slifer embarrassé.

« Nan c'est plutôt motivant ce que tu vient de dire. » Dit Sora.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le Rouge Slifer.

« Ouais tu devrais écrire des discours comme ça t'amènera loin, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter Sora Yamamoto ! » Dit Sora en serrant la main du Slifer.

« Moi c'est Logan, Shiro Logan... » Dit le Rouge Slifer.

« Attend il se passe un truc ! » Dit Sora.

« Et encore !! Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Je vais utiliser mon Tigre Catapulte VW et mon Canon Dragon XYZ pour une invocation Fusion !! » Dit Chazz.

« Encore ?! » Demanda Jaden.

Les deux monstre fusionnèrent ensemble pour créer un Robot géant. Il avais des jambe bleu et la tête du dragon à la place de l'entre-jambe, des bras jaune qui était les charnière du Tank, la tête du Tigre en tant que tête et les Ailes du dragon dans le dos.

« Il te rappelle pas quelque-chose ? » Demanda Sora à Yuki.

« Si mais je sais plus quoi. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu est sérieux, on dirait un de tes monstre Fusion ! » Dit Syrus.

« Nan ça peut pas être un de mes Gattai. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est mon Canon Dragon Catapulte V à Z ! » Dit Chazz. (LV8/Machine/Fusion/Effet/3000/2800). « Et l'effet de mon V à Z s'active !! » Dit Chazz alors que Sparkman as disparu du terrain.

« Sparkman a... » Dit Jaden surpris.

« C'est dommage n'est-ce pas, Jaden ? V à Z est capable de retirer du jeu une carte de son adversaire une fois par tour. Goûte et savoure. La tristesse d'une personne qui n'a rien... » Dit Chazz.

« Comment Jaden va s'en sortir ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Tu oublie qu'il lui reste une carte sur le terrain. » Dit Yuki.

« Vas-y, V à Z ! Attaque-le directement ! » Dit Chazz.

« Attend ! J'active ma carte piège ! Un Héros Apparaît !! » Dit Jaden.

« Un Héros Apparaît ? » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Tu dois choisir une carte dans ma main et si cette carte est une carte monstre je peux l'invoque spécialement sur le terrain ! Vas-y et choisis, Chazz ! » Dit Jaden.

« C'est Monsieur Chazz ! Et je choisis la carte toute à gauche !! » Dit Chazz.

« La chance ! J'invoque cette carte, Burstinatrix, en position de défense !! » Une femme ayant des cheveux noir et porta une combinaison rouge et blanche apparu sur le terrain. (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Feu/1200/800).

« Je ne la laisserais pas être en position de défense ! Quand V à Z attaque, la position d'un monstre ne dépend que de moi !! V à Z attaque Burstinatrix ! » Deux canon sortit du torse de V à Z et il tirèrent deux laser sur Burstinatrix qui explosa en fumée.

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 4000**

« Jaden ! » Dit Sora.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour lui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Bah il est super marrant et j'aime bien traîner avec lui, et il ne me gronde pas quand je fais des bêtise. » Dit Sora.

« Si je ne te gronde pas qui va le faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Momotaros, peut-être ! » Dit Sora, mais Momotaros, Kintaros et Urataros apparurent, Momotaros commença à rouler au sol et à rire de toutes ses forces, Urataros rira aussi mais pas autant que Momotaros et Kintaros était en train de dormir.

« _Moi ! Te gronder !_ » Dit Momotaros alors qu'il s'étouffa dans ses rire.

« _Sempai ne pourra jamais te gronder, aucun d'entre nous pourra te gronder !_ » Dit Urataros.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! » Demanda Sora.

« _Car tu est trop mignonne !_ » Dit Kintaros durant un de ses court moment éveillé.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne !! » Dit Sora en s'énervant d'une façon mignonne.

« Je termine mon tour ! Encore une fois tu est totalement exposé. Tu n'as pas un seul monstre sur le terrain. » Dit Chazz.

« J'ai beau avoir aucun monstre sur mon terrain, mais je crois toujours en mon Deck ! Tant qu'il y aura des monstre qui se battront à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, je vais continuer à me battre ! Je pioche ! » Jaden Piocha sa quatrième, mais des bruit de piaillement venant de sa main se fit entendre. « Kuriboh Ailé, tu sens quelque-chose ? » Demanda Jaden avant de réentendre les piaillement. « Puisque tu insiste, je vais tout parier sur cette carte ! J'invoque Kuriboh Ailé en position de défense ! » Une petite boule de poil ayant une paire d'aile blanche, deux paire de patte verte et deux gros yeux jaune apparu sur le terrain. (LV1/Fée/Effet/Lumière/300/200).

« Trop mignon !! » Dirent tout les filles duellistes en voyant la petite boule de poils.

« Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour ! » Une carte face cachée apparu sur le terrain de Jaden.

« En défense, encore... Es-tu tombé à court,, frérot ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Tu est vraiment un simple d'esprit Syrus ! » Dit Yuki surprenant Syrus. « Ce Kuriboh Ailé EST son idée ! » Dit Yuki.

« Mon tour ! Je pioche ! » Dit Chazz en piochant. « C'est inutile ! Même si cette ennuyante boule de poil qui les dégâts à 0 est là, l'effet de V à Z va l'annuler ! » Dit Chazz.

« Alors essaye donc ! » Provoqua Jaden.

« Balaye ce Kuriboh Ailé, et attaque Jaden directement ! » V à Z lança des laser depuis ses deux canon torsade.

« Ah ! C'est la fin ! » Dit Sora en se cachant les yeux.

« Voilà pour toi, partenaire ! De ma main, j'utilise deux cartes comme sacrifice pour activer Ailes Transcendantes ! » Kuriboh Ailé bloqua les laser alors que son corps fut recouvert par un Dragon dorée au aile blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Demanda Chazz surpris.

« Grâce à Ailes Transcendante, Kuriboh Ailé évolue ! Il est maintenant Niveau 10 !! » (LV10/Fée/Effet/Lumière/300/200). « Son effet le laisse se sacrifier pour détruire tout les monstre en position d'attaque tout en t'infligeant leur point d'attaque en dégât ! Kuriboh Ailé, envoie toute cette énergie droit sur lui ! » Kuriboh Ailé renvoya le laser en direction de Chazz et V à Z

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 1000**

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Chazz.

« Chazz ! Maintenant nos point de vie sont égaux ! Ça serais intéressant si je piochais un monstre avec 1000 point d'attaque ou plus n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Quelle connerie est-ce que tu craches ?! Comme si c'était aussi simple ! » Dit Chazz.

« Mais ce serais vraiment intéressant... Mon tour ! Je pioche ! » Jaden piocha une carte. « J'invoque cette carte, Avian... » (LV3/Guerrier/Normal/Vent/1000/1000) « Attaque-le directement ! » Avian s'envola rapidement vers Chazz et lui donna un puissant coup de poing.

**Jaden : 1000**

**Chazz : 0**

* * *

Tout le monde applaudissaient Jaden pour avoir réussis à battre Chazz mais surtout pour avoir réussis à battre un Bleu Obelisk. Sora, Yuki, Syrus et Bastion allèrent tous sur le Terrain.

« Ouais !!! Tu as gagné !! » Sora prit Jaden dans ses bras heureuse.

« Ouais ! Tu l'as fait frérot bravo !! » Dit Syrus.

Yuki alla devant Jaden avec un regard noir et il lui tendit sa main. « Bravo c'était un coup de génie. » Dit Yuki calmement alors que Jaden lui serra la main en retour.

« _Tu nous as montré un beau spectacle, Jaden Yuki._ » Dit le Directeur Sheppard dans un haut-parleur. « _Ta confiance en ton Deck, ton amitié passionnée avec tes monstres et plus important une âme de Duellistes qui n'abandonne jamais un combat. Ce sont des dont je suis que tout le monde a appris. Alors en tant que vainqueur, Jaden, tu es... Promu Jaune Ra !_ » Dit le Directeur Sheppard.

« FÉLICITATION !!! » Cria tout les duellistes présent.

« Tu es incroyable ! Tu est juste génial, frérot ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais, tu ne perd jamais et tu ne t'avoue jamais vaincu ! » Dit Sora.

« Ne le suis-je pas pourtant ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui tu l'est. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Jaden Yuki, félicitation, et bienvenue chez les Jaune Ra. » Dit Bastion en serrant la main de Jaden.

« Ouais ! » Dit Jaden alors que des confetti tombèrent dans tout le stade.

* * *

De retour dans leur chambre au dortoir des Slifer, Yuki était en train de ranger ses carte comme d'habitude, Sora était en train de lire un manga avec Ryutaros à côté, mais quelqu'un vint toquée à la porte ce qui les surpris. Yuki Alla ouvrir à la porte et il vit Gin à la porte.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Yuki avec un regard rempli de haine.

« J-J-J-Je s-s-suis G-G-G-G-Gin K-K-K-K-Kiryuu, M-M-M-Monsieur. » Dit-il, tremblant, effrayé par Yuki.

« Gin ?! » Demanda Sora surpris, Sora couru à la porte, vit Gin et fut heureux. « Pourquoi tu est là ? » Demanda Sora.

« T-Tu m'as dit que je pouvait venir si je voulais m'améliorer. » Dit Gin.

« _Dit plutôt que tu voulais la revoir._ » Dit Dante en apparaissant à côté de Gin avec Vergil.

« Et eux ce sont qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Dante et voici mon frère Jumeau Vergil ! Je suis tueur de démon et propriétaire du Devil May Cry.... attend tu peux nous voir ?_ » Demanda Dante.

« Ouais on a les même ! » Dit Sora alors que les Taros Brother apparurent à côté de Sora.

« _C'est qui lui ?_ » Demanda Momotaros en regarda de travers Dante.

« _Je suis celui qui va te botter le cul !_ » Dit Dante.

« _Alors ramène-toi !!_ » Dit Momotaros, mais il fut tint par Kintaros.

« _Et qui est ce beau gentleman ?_ » Demanda Urataros.

« _Je suis Vergil, Fils de Sparda ?_ » Dit-il.

« _L'ange Vergil et le pêcheur Dante, deux personne complètement en contraste et à ce que je vois cela vous représente bien._ » Dit Urataros.

« _Cela nous représente très bien._ » Dit Vergil.

« _Woah, j'aime bien tes pistolet !_ » Dit Ryutaros en regardant la paire de pistolet de Dante.

« _Ouais c'est des super pistolet._ » Dit Dante.

« Entrez ! On va pas vous laisser devant la porte comme ça ! » Dit Sora.

Gin, Vergil et Dante entrèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Gin était un peu effrayé par la façon dont Yuki le regarda, mais il trouvait rassurant le sourire constant de Sora.

« Alors tu est venue ici pour t'améliorer avec Sora ? » Demanda Yuki.

« O-Oui. » Dit Gin.

« Bien, juste pour que tu le sache. Tu fais pleurer Sora ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois.... » Yuki chuchota la suite de sa phrase dans l'oreille de Gin qui le fit pâlir.

« Gin ! J'ai mon Deck on peut commencer ! » Dit Sora.

« OK, commençons. » Dit Gin blanc comme la neige.

« _Hey, gaki/gamin ça va ?_ » Demanda Dante et Momotaros en même temps. « _Arrête de me copier !_ » Dirent-il en même temps.

Momotaros et Dante continuaient d'insulter l'un l'autre alors que Sora et Gin commencèrent leur Duel et Yuki observa leur Duel et corrigea leur erreur.


	4. Nouveaux Amis ! Ancien Ennemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'avez vue dans le dernier chapitre je n'ai pas les effet des cartes que j'ai crée, car cela prenait trop de temps, alors je les mettrais si vous le demandais

* * *

Durant une sombre nuit de pleine lune dans la forêt, Yuki était parti marchait pour se libérer un peu l'esprit alors que qu'un robot rouge au allure de moto était en train de marcher à côté de lui.

« _Alors Yuki tu y pense encore ?_ » Demanda le Robot.

« Ouais, Nick, c'est plutôt dur de ne pas y penser après tout. » Dit Yuki triste.

« _Tu ne devrais plus y penser ce n'est plus toi._ » Dit Nick, mais Yuki resta silencieux. « _Tu sais quoi ? On va demander à Shouichi, Don et Tendou de faire que Sora te fasse un bon petit plat, t'en pense quoi ?_ » Demanda Nick.

« Est-ce que tu veux la mort de tout le monde dans le dortoir ? » Demanda Yuki.

« _Ouais c'était une mauvaise idée._ » Dit Nick un peu gêné.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on soit toujours à Domino City, il y a toujours des chose qui me permette de me relaxer là-bas. » Dit Yuki.

« _Pourquoi pas demander à Retsu de méditer avec lui ?_ » Demanda Nick.

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de dormir. » Dit Yuki.

Yuki et Nick continuèrent de marcher tranquillement sous la lumière de la lune, Nick continua de proposer des idée que Yuki refusa. Après quelque minutes, Nick remarqua quelque chose et alla voir ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nick ? » Demanda Yuki

« _Yuki, c'est pas la fille que tu as rencontré durant ta première journée ici ?_ » Nick en pointa vers un dortoir.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yuki avant d'aller vers le dortoir.

En allant vers le dortoir, Il remarqua que le dortoir était vieux et effrayant, toutes les fenêtre et portes était détruit ou abîmée. Même si l'endroit donnait l'impression qu'il était abandonné Yuki vit Alexis devant le dortoir. Elle semblait être en train de regretter quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle posa une rose devant l'entré du dortoir.

« Repose en paix ou que tu soit, mon frère. » Dit Alexis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alexis ? » Demanda Yuki surprenant Alexis croyant être seul.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose !! » Dit Alexis surprise.

« Je devais me libérer un peu les pensées. » Dit Yuki attristé avant de récupérer la rose que Alexis avait posé. « Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je suis ici pour mon frère, il as disparu depuis longtemps. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu as un frère toi aussi, je parie qu'il devait être aussi bon que toi au Duel de Monstre. »Yuki ricana un peu. « Désolé, je rit nerveusement dans les situation comme ça. » Yuki reposa la rose. « Comment est-ce qu'il as disparu ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On ne sait pas vraiment, il as juste disparu d'un coup. » Dit Alexis.

« Je comprend ce que tu ressens. » Dit Yuki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Je te le dirais une prochaine fois, je dois retourner à mon dortoir pour voir si Sora n'a pas crée un désastres. » Dit Yuki.

« Ta sœur ne peux pas avoir crée un désastre. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, il peut crée un désastre en quelque seconde. » Dit Yuki avant de partir

« Attend "il" ?! » Demanda Alexis surprise, mais Yuki était déjà loin.

Dans la salle commune du Dortoir des Slifer, Syrus, Chumley, Jaden et Sora se racontèrent des histoire d'horreur pour s'amuser, mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est que Yuki venait d'arriver.

« Sur la falaise de la partie nord de cette île, il y a une caverne. » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais, continue. » Dit Jaden.

« Loin dans cette caverne, se trouve une petit coin d'eau et quand la nuit tombe, la lumière de la lune vient briller depuis le toit. » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Sora.

« Ensuite, quand tu regardes la surface de ce coin d'eau, une carte que tu désire apparaît et on dit que quand tu essayes de l'attraper. Tu te retrouveras soudainement projeté au milieu de l'océan ! » Dit Syrus.

« Je veux aller voir ce coin d'eau ! » Dit Jaden.

« Ouais, il y aura peut-être de nouvelle carte Kamen Rider ! » Dit Sora.

« Vous êtes pas un peu dérangé ? » Demanda Syrus alors que Chumley était reclus dans un coin. « Je viens juste de vous raconter une histoire qui fait peur. » Dit Syrus avant que Yuki ne rejoigne le groupe.

« Bah, je suppose que c'est le meilleur qu'une histoire de niveau 4 peut offrir, hein ? » Demanda Jaden en tenant une carte.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« On doit raconter une histoire qui fait peur en prenant une carte, plus le niveau est élevé, plus l'histoire doit faire peur ! » Dit Sora.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Vas-y fais-toi plaisir ! » Dit Jaden en montrant le paquet de carte au milieu.

Yuki piocha une carte et obtint un monstre de niveau 10. « Tu as pioché un niveau 10, tu dois raconter une histoire super terrifiante ! » Dit Sora.

« J'en ai bien une en tête. » Yuki eu un grand sourire. « C'était durant un jours de pluie dans une école. Une gentille professeur que tout le monde aimé courra dans les escalier, trébucha et tomba en se brisant la nuque. Une chose horrible qui venait d'arriver.... Le principal était dévasté. Il aimé cette école comme si c'était son propre enfant, mais une chose menant à un autre accident et ultimement, la décision était faite. L'école allait être fermer. Le principal était dans une telle peine de perdre son précieux enfant que le jour de sa fermeture... Il monta sur le toit et se jeta à sa mort. Ou comme l'histoire ose le dire... Les gens penser que l'école était maudite, mais la mort du principal faisait partie que d'une des plusieurs mort qui se sont passé là-bas. Mais ! Ils disent que la professeur qui est tombé dans les escalier n'eut aucune idée qu'elle soit morte, même à ce jours. Et durant des jours sombre comme celui, certains personne ose dire qu'elle marche dans de sombre couloirs, tout en croyant que ces personne sont ses.... » Yuki regarda sa montre. « Ils semblerait que ça soit bien tôt l'heure de tournée. » Dit Yuki.

« C-Comment ça ?! » Demanda Sora et Syrus effrayé.

« Oh j'ai oublié de le dire ? Elle fais toujours un tour de tout les dortoir vers 7h pile, en commençant d'abord par le Dortoir des Slifer. Et quand elle apparaît les lumière s'en vont aussi et tout devient aussi noir qu'une nuit de nouvelle lune. "Toc toc" est le bruit que vous allez entendre avant qu'elle n'ouvre doucement la porte alors que son visage pale et sa voix tremblante vous demanderas. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?" » Dit Yuki juste avant que...

*BANG*

Qu'une silhouette de petite taille et ayant des cheveux blanc qui cacha son visage ouvrit la porte et demanda. « E-Est-ce q-qu'il y a q-quelqu'un i-ici ? »

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!! » Sora et Syrus crièrent de peur à la vue de la personne.

À leur surprise, dès que Sora et Syrus arrêtèrent de crier, la silhouette était recroqueviller sur lui-même tout en pleurant alors que Dante était à côté de lui.

« _Je crois que vous lui avais fais peur._ » Dit Dante.

« Ah pardon Gin ! » Sora alla près de la silhouette et essaya de lui réconforter. « On as crié à cause de l'histoire de Yuki. » Dit Sora.

Yuki eut un grand sourire satisfaisant, mais Nick fut déçu par Yuki. « _Tu est fière de toi ?_ » Demanda Nick.

« Très fière de moi, Nick, très fière ! » Dit Yuki.

« Bon je crois que c'est à moi. » Jaden piocha une carte de Niveau 1. « Oh, serpent sinistre, hein ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Un niveau 1 ? ça va être simple. » Dit Yuki.

« Voyons... mon histoire de niveau 1.... Hmm... maintenant que j'y pense, avant, quand j'étais petit... Quand la nuit approchait, je pouvais entendre les voix de mes monstres tout comme les monstre qu'on pourrais raconté dans les contes. Je pensais que les monstres sortaient de leur cartes pour faire la fête ou autre chose quand je dormais. Quand je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, j'allais ouvrir mon coffre de cartes. » Dit Jaden.

« Et ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Absolument rien. » Dit Jaden.

« Elle est un peu nul ton histoire. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Demanda le professeur Banner en arrivant et faisant peur à tout le monde, sauf Yuki.

« Vous nous avez fait peur ! » Dit Syrus et Gin.

« S'il vous plaît ne nous effrayez pas comme ça, professeur Banner ! » Dit Jaden.

« On joue à un jeu où vous racontez une histoire effrayante égale au niveau de la carte Monstre que vous piochez. » Dit Syrus.

« Ça a l'air amusant ! » Dit le professeur Banner.

« Oh je peux vous assurer que ça l'est. » Dit Yuki.

« Voyons voir ce que je vais avoir. » Le professeur Banner piocha une carte et obtint un monstre de niveau 12.

« Énorme ! Un niveau 12 ! » Dit Jaden.

« Donnez-nous le meilleur que vous avez s'il vous plaît ! » Dit Sora excitée.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, êtes-vous au courant qu'il y a une dortoir abandonné au plus profond de l'île ? » Demanda Professeur Banner ce qui fit réagir Yuki.

« Un dortoir abandonné ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Oui. Apparemment, c'était un dortoir pour les étudiant d'honneur de l'Académie il y a longtemps, mais... Tout les étudiant de ce dortoir ont disparu. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Syrus.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient toutes sortes de recherche concernant le Jeu des Ombres dans ce dortoir. » Dit Professeur.

« Le Jeu des Ombres ? » Yuki eut un petit sourire ce qui inquiéta Sora.

« Je veux parler de ces terrifiants Duels qui étaient activés par des objet légendaires. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Les objet du Millenium, c'est ça ? Mais ce n'est que de la superstition, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, non plus. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« Allez les gars on devrait aller dormir, il commence à se faire tard. » Dit Sora un peu gêné.

« Tient c'est rare que tu veux dormir aussi tôt, mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard tu me rejoins dès que tu veux. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, je vais aussi y aller. » Dit Professeur Banner.

« J'en ai eu assez d'histoire terrifiante, je vais aller dormir. » Dit Chumley.

« Tu est sûr que ce n'est pas car tu as peur du Jeu des Ombres que tu veux aller dormir ? » Demanda Syrus avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas peur du Jeu des Ombres, c'est plus compliqué que ça.... » Dit Sora attristé.

« Oh ça à l'air d'une histoire qui fait peur ! Raconte !! » Dit Jaden excité.

« Si ça fait trop peur raconte pas, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Gin effrayé

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous le raconter. » Dit Sora.

« Tu as attiré notre attention alors dit-le nous ! » Dit Jaden.

« Bah Yuki & moi on est orphelins et on as dû vivre dans la rue durant une grande partie de notre vie. Alors pour survivre Yuki a dû rejoindre un groupe de voyous qui avais récupérer des bracelet qui peuvent reproduire le pouvoir d'un Objet du Millenium et peuvent crée un Jeu des Ombres. » Dit Sora.

« Ça fait pas peur ! » Dit Jaden déçu.

« C'est ce qui vient après qui fait peur. Yuki a pris goûts à ces Jeux des Ombres au point de toujours vouloir en faire ! Il défier n'importe qui juste pour la sensation et l'adrénaline que donné un seul Jeu des Ombres. Il as défié et battu tellement de gens qu'il as fini par être rechercher par la police heureusement que Nii-san as réussi à le ramené à la raison. » Dit Sora.

« Wow, ça a dû être intense. » Dit Syrus.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Le plus effrayant c'est que Yuki à réussis tout ça alors qu'on avait 10 ans. » Dit Sora.

« 10 ANS ?!! » Demanda Syrus, Gin et Jaden surpris.

« J'arrive pas à y croire 10 ans et il as déjà faire un Jeu des Ombres. » Dit Jaden excité.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Jeu des Ombres existe. » Dit Syrus.

« I-Il me fait plus peur !! » Dit Gin.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est super fort ! J'ai envie de le défier dans un Duel ! » Dit Jaden encore plus excité.

« Attend tu as dit que toi et Yuki était orphelins, c'est ça ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Oui. » Dit Sora.

« Alors qui est ce Nii-san ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Nii-san est Nii-san. » Dit Sora confuse.

« Non je voulais dire quel est le lien entre vous deux est ce Nii-san ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Oh d'accord ! Je suis bête parfois. » Dit Sora un peu gênée. « Un jours durant un des Jeu des Ombre que Yuki était en train de faire Nii-san arriva pour le stopper ce qu'il réussit. » Dit Sora.

« Mais il est dit que personne ne peut arrêter un Jeu des Ombres tant que l'un des deux participant n'as perdu !! » Dit Syrus surpris.

« Je le sais, mais Nii-san n'as toujours pas dit comment il avais fait, mais bon revenons à l'histoire. »

_Un jeune Yuki était dans une ruelle en train de faire un Duel contre un voyou, Yuki avait une silhouette sombre sur son terrain alors que le voyou n'avais rien sur son terrain._

_**Yuki :** 4000 _

_**Voyou :** 1000 _

_« Alors quelles sont tes dernière volonté ? » Demanda Yuki calmement._

_« S'il te plaît ne me finit pas ! Je jure de ne plus jamais venir sur votre territoire ! » Supplia le voyou apeuré._

_« Trop tard, finis-le ! » Ordonna Yuki._

_La silhouette sombre s'approcha lentement du voyou, et quand il se trouva près du voyou. Il s'apprêta à assener un puissant coup de poing mais son bras fut attraper par jeune homme encapuchonné._

_« Le Duel s'arrête tout de suite. » Le jeune homme donna un coup de poing à la silhouette qui se détruisit et le jeune homme regarda en direction du voyou. « Part si tu veux vivre. » Dit le jeune homme._

_Le voyou apeuré s’enfuit la queue entre les jambe._

_« Comment ose-tu interférer durant mon Jeu des Ombres ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_« J'allais pas te laisser le tuer ! » Répliqua le jeune homme._

_« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Yuki déconcerté._

_« Mon nom est Kou Yamamoto et je suis là pour te ramener sur le bon chemin. » Dit le jeune homme avant d'enlever sa capuche._

_Kou avait des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu, il porta une longue veste blanche en cuire, un pull noire, un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes._

_« Je suis déjà sur le bon chemin, mais si tu veux vraiment faire ça, il faudra me battre dans un Duel. » Dit Yuki._

_« Allons-y alors ! » Dit Kou en mettant sont Disque de Duel._

_**HENSHIN/DUEL !** _

_**Kou :** 4000 _

_**Yuki :** 4000 _

_« Henshin ? » Demanda Yuki surpris._

_« Ça veut dire transformation. Personne ne regarde Kamen Rider de nos jours ? » Demanda Kou désespéré._

_« Ce n'est pas important ! Je commence ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'invoque normalement Kamen Rider Chinomanako Diend ! » Un monstre eut un pistolet noir et bleu, il rentra une carte dans la chambre du pistolet._

_**Kamen Ride** _

_«_ Henshin. _» La silhouette tira au ciel._

_**Diend !** _

_Dix pilier gris apparu autour de la silhouette et se refermèrent sur lui, formant un armure blanche, noire et bleu avec sur le torse un croix noir. Dix ligne verticale apparurent sur le casque de la silhouette. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2000/1000)._

_« Un Dark Rider ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?! » Demanda Kou._

_« Je les ai toujours eu depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvient ! Et l'effet de Chinomanako Diend s'active ! Je peux invoquer deux monstre Kamen Rider depuis ma main ! Et je choisis Kamen Rider KickHopper et Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » Deux silhouette apparurent sur le terrain. La première silhouette eut un ceinture grise avec le symbole "ZECT" sur la boucle. La silhouette appuya sur le haut de la boucle de ceinture et elle s'ouvrit._

_«_ Vous riez tous de moi, je voudrais rire aussi. _» Dit la première silhouette alors qu'une sauterelle mécanique vert au centre rouge sauta dans sa main. «_ Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la sauterelle dans la boucle de ceinture._

_Une armure apparu sur la silhouette, son armure fut une armure légère verte avec des allure de sauterelle, son casque fut vert avec deux gros yeux rouge pour sa visière et sur sa jambe droit se trouva un ressort jaune en forme de jambe de sauterelle. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/800)_

_La seconde silhouette eut une chauve-souris mécaniques noir et rouge qui vola autour de lui._

_«_ Kivat ! _» Ordonna la silhouette en levant sa main gauche en l'air_

 _«_ Kivat Ikuze !! _» la chauve-souris posa dans la main gauche de la silhouette._

_**GABUI !** _

_La chauve-souris mordit la main libre de la silhouette et de l'argent fondu coula sur la silhouette. L'argent se durcit avant de se détruire pour révéler une armure. L'armure était rouge et noir au allure de chauve-souris, elle avais aussi une cape rouge. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2400/2000)_

_« Et l'effet de KickHopper s'active quand Kamen Rider KickHopper est invoqué je peux invoquer spécialement Kamen Rider PunchHopper depuis mon Deck ou ma main, et je l'invoque depuis mon Deck ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain et il portait la même ceinture que Kamen Rider KickHopper._

_«_ Aniki allons-y ! _» Dit la silhouette alors qu'une sauterelle mécanique marrons au centre vert sauta dans sa main. «_ Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la sauterelle dans la boucle de ceinture._

_Une armure apparu sur la silhouette, son armure fut une armure légère marrons avec des allure de sauterelle, son casque fut marrons avec deux gros yeux vert pour sa visière et sur son bras droit se trouva un ressort jaune en forme de jambe de sauterelle. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1200/800)._

_« Je pose deux carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki._

_« Trois autre Dark Rider est-ce que ton Deck en ai rempli ? » Demanda Kou._

_« Je sais pas de quoi est-ce que tu parle ! » Dit Yuki._

_« Peut importe, je dois empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre les utilise ! À moi !! » Kou piocha sa sixième carte. « OK ! Emu-chan allons-y ! J'invoque Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV01 !! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en portant une ceinture verte et ayant une porte rose, la silhouette sortie une cartouche rose et appuya sur un bouton de la cartouche._

_**Mighty Action X** _

_«_ Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la cartouche dans la ceinture._

_**Gashat!** _

_Plusieurs image holographique apparu devant la silhouette et appuya sur une des image._

_**Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** _

_La silhouette ressembla à un personnage d'animé dont les détaille ot été enlevé. Il avais d'épaisse paire de jambe et de bras blancs, sur son torse se trouva un cadran avec une barre de vie et quatre bouton, un rouge, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et il eut un énorme casque avec des cheveux rose en épie. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1000/800)_

_«_ Je vais finir ça sans aucun continue ! _» Dit Ex-Aid._

 _« Et l'effet de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid s'active ! Dès son invocation je peux aller chercher une carte équipement "Gashat" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant une carte dans son Deck. « Et je choisis Shakariki Sport ! Ensuite j'utilise Level Up ! Cette carte me permet de sacrifier un monstre LV pour_ _invoquer sa version amélioré en ignorant ses condition d'invocation depuis mon Deck ou main et j'invoque Kamen Rider Ex-Aid LV02 depuis mon Deck ! » Ex-Aid mis sa main sur la porte de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit ce qui fit apparaître un porte holographique devant lui._

_**Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X** _

_Ex-Aid rentra dans la porte et se mit à sauter dans tout les sens avant que son apparence ne change. Ex-Aid se retrouvait dans une combinaison rose avec des épaulette rose, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque avec des cheveux rose en épines, des yeux orange avec des pupille blanche.(LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1800/2000)._

_« Ensuite j'active Shakariki Sport ! Je l'équipe à Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ! » Ex-Aid rentra un cartouche jaune dans sa ceinture._

_**A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!** _

_Un vélo au couleur flashie apparu à côté de Ex-Aid. Le vélo se décomposa avant de se placer sur Ex-Aid. Les roues devena une paire de lames rondes, le reste du vélo devena un paire de d'épaulettes et Ex-Aid gagna un casque._

_« Shakariki Sport donne 700 point de ATK et il peut attaquer deux fois dans le même tour ! » Dit Kou_

_(Ex-Aid ATK = 1800 – 2500)_

_« Maintenant je vais activer Quick Summon ! Ce carte me permet d'invoquer normalement un second monstre et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV01. » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en portant une ceinture verte et ayant une porte rose, la silhouette sortie une cartouche rose et appuya sur un bouton de la cartouche._

_«_ Skill Level 1 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche._

_**Taddle Quest** _

_«_ Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la cartouche dans la ceinture._

_**Gashat!** _

_Plusieurs image holographique apparu devant la silhouette et appuya sur une des image._

_**Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** _

_La silhouette ressembla à un personnage d'animé dont les détaille ot été enlevé. Il avais d'épaisse paire de jambe et de bras blancs, sur son torse se trouva un cadran avec une barre de vie et quatre bouton, un rouge, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et il eut un énorme casque ressemble à un casque de chevalier. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1200/600)._

_« Et comme son partenaire il peut chercher une carte "Gashat" et je choisis "Gashat Up" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant une carte dans son Deck. « Et je vais l'utiliser ! Gashat Up me permet de chercher une version amélioré de n'importe quelle Kamen Rider ayant "LV" dans son nom en ignorant ces condition d'invocation ! Et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV50 ! » Dit Kou alors que Brave sortir un grosse cartouche rouge et ayant une manivelle jaune._

_Brave sortie la cartouche dans sa ceinture et tourna la manivelle de la grosse cartouche rouge._

_«_ Skill Level 50 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche_

_**Taddle Fantasy !** _

_Brave mis la cartouche rouge dans sa ceinture._

_**Dual Gashat!** _

_Brave ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture ce qui fit apparaître un porte holographique devant lui._

_**Gachan! Dual Up! Tadoru Meguru RPG! Taddle Fantasy!** _

_Brave se retrouvait dans une combinaison bleu avec des épaulette bleu, des gants, bottes, et genouillère grise. Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque ressemblant à celui d'un chevalier, des yeux jaune avec des pupille blanche. Tout d'un coup, un petit démon rouge apparu autour de Brave et il se mit sur le torse de Brave. Brave gagna un armure rouge sur son torse. (LV8/Magicien/Effet/Ténèbres/2900/2800)._

_« J'active 'effet de Kamen Rider Brave LV50 ! En sacrifiant 500 LP je peux invoquer un Jeton "Bugster", je sacrifie 1000 LP pour invoquer deux jeton ayant 1000 de ATK et de DEF et je vais les invoquer en position de DEF ! » Deux créature humanoïde au corps et à la tête orange apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Normal/Ténèbres/1000/1000)._

_**Kou :** 3000 _

_**Yuki :** 4000 _

_« Maintenant Kamen Rider Brave attaque KickHopper ! » Dit Kou alors que Brave ferma et ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**Taddle Critical Slash** _

_Brave sortie un épée qui s'entoura d'un aura violette, Brave couru vers KickHopper et s'apprêta à l'attaquer._

_« J'active l'effet de Dark Kiva ! Quand un monstre ayant "Kamen Rider" dans son nom est attaqué, l'attaque est redirigé vers Dark Kiva et il obtient une ATK égale à celle du monstre Attaquant mais aucun des deux monstre ne peuvent être détruire au combat ! » Dit Yuki._

_(Dark Kiva ATK = 2400 – 2900)_

_Dark Kiva se mit au milieu de l'attaque de Brave et le renvoya sur le terrain de Kou._

_« Ex-Aid va alors attaquer KickHopper ! » Ex-Aid pris une de ses lames en main et couru vers KickHopper et lui décerna un coup puissant qui le détruisit d'un coup._

_**Kou :** 3000 _

_**Yuki :** 2800 _

_« Je pose deux carte face caché et je finis mon tour ! » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Kou. « Et l'attaque de Dark Kiva revient à la normal ! » Dit Kou_

_(Dark Kiva ATK = 2900 – 2400)_

_« C'est à moi alors ! » Yuki piocha sa seconde carte. « La chance n'est pas du tout avec toi ! J'active Card Of Sanctity ! Cette carte nous permet de piocher jusqu'à avoir six cartes dans notre main ! » Les deux Duellistes piochèrent jusqu'à avoir six carte en main. « Maintenant je vais invoquer normalement Confrontional Ki – Black Lion Rio en position d'attaque ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il prit une position de combat._

_«_ Rinki Gaisō ! _» Une aura jaune apparu autour de la silhouette avant qu'une armure se place sur lui._

_L'armure était une armure noir et dorée, son casque eut une couronne de fourrure tel un lion, son torse eut une tête de lion et chacune des articulations sur l'armure était dorée. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2000/1000)_

_«_ Takeki koto, shishi no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata shishi no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa Kurojishi Rio ! (Aussi purement féroce qu'un lion, aussi puissant qu'un lion. Celui destiné à gouverner le monde, mon nom est le Black Lion Rio) _» Dit Rio._

_« Maintenant Rio attaque Ex-Aid ! » Dit Yuki._

_« Mais il as une attaque inférieure à celle de Ex-Aid ! » Dit Kou._

_« Mais c'est là que l'effet de Rio rentre en compte ! Quand il se bats contre un monstre de type "Guerrier" son ATK augmente de 600 ! » Dit Yuki_

_(Black Lion Rio ATK = 2000 – 2600)_

_«_ Resshūken !!! _» Black Lion Rio couru vers Ex-Aid et l'enchaîna avec des rafales de coup remplie de Rinki._

_**Kou :** 2900 _

_**Yuki :** 2800 _

_« Et avec cette attaque je finis mon tour !! » Dit Yuki._

_« Bien voyons voir si ce Lion, peut survivre as une attaque de Brave ! » Kou piocha sa septième carte. « Et en parlant de Brave ! Dès ma Standby Phase je peux Invoqué spécialement une version amélioré de Kamen Rider Brave LV50 et je choisis Kamen Rider Brave LV100 ! » Brave sorti la grosse cartouche rouge de sa ceinture et sortie un cartouche blanche et dorée._

_«_ Skill Level 100 ! _» Dit Brave en appuyant sur la cartouche._

_**Taddle Legacy ~!** _

_Brave rentra la cartouche dans sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Legacy ~!** _

_Le démon rouge s'enleva de Brave et un Ange blanc prit sa place sur Brave. Brave gagna une apparence angélique et une cape blanche. (LV9/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/3000/2900)._

_«_ Il est temps d'abattre ce mal ! _» Dit Brave._

_« Et ce mal est Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! Grâce à l'effet de Brave LV100 quand il se bats contre un monstre d'attribut Ténèbres, le monstre attaqué ne peut pas activé son effet ! » Dit Kou._

_Brave sortie la cartouche blanche de sa ceinture et la mis dans un Slot sur le côté de sa ceinture._

_**Taddle Critical Strike** _

_Brave s'envola dans les air et ses pieds se rempli d'une énergie angélique. Brave descendit rapidement vers Dark Kiva qui le détruisit en plusieurs pixel._

_**Kou :** 2900\. _

_**Yuki :** 2200\. _

_« Et je n'ai toujours pas invoqué normalement alors je sacrifie mes deux Jetons pour invoqué Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ! » Une silhouette portant une ceinture identique à celle de Brave, il sortie une cartouche monochrome noir et il appuya sur la cartouche._

_**Bakusou Bike!** _

_La silhouette rentra la cartouche dans la ceinture et ouvrit la porte dont une porte holographique y sorti._

_**Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Baku~sou~ Bike~!** _

_La silhouette se retrouva dans combinaison noir au épaulette et bottes jaune, Sur son torse se trouvait un plastron avec une jauge de vie et des 4 bouton, un rouge, bleu, vert et un jaune. Il portait un casque ressemblant à celui d'un casque de motard des yeux bleu avec des pupille blanche.(LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/2400/2500)._

_« Son effet s'active ! Dès qu'il est invoqué je peut chercher une carte Magie Équipement ayant "Proto-Gashat" dans son nom ! Et je choisis "Proto-Gashat Shakariki Sport" ! » Dit Kou en cherchant la carte. « Maintenant j'équipe Lazer Turbo avec "Proto-Gashat Shakariki Sport" ! » Lazer rentra une cartouche monochrome noir dans sa ceinture, il ferma et rouvrit la porte de sa ceinture._

_**A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto! Rikitto! Shakariki Sports!** _

_Un velo monochrome noir et blanc arriva juste à côté de Lazer Turbo. Le vélo se décomposa avant de se placer sur Lazer Turbo. Les roues devena une paire de lames rondes, le reste du vélo devena un paire de d'épaulettes et Lazer Turbo gagna un casque._

_« Lazer Turbo à maintenant gagner 1000 d'ATK et il peut infliger des dégâts perçant ! » Dit Kou alors que le ATK de Lazer Turbo changea._

_(Lazer Turbo = 2400 – 3400)_

_« Et avec ça je finis mon tour ! Ce n'était pas génial seul un maître comme moi aurait pu faire ça. » Dit Kou arrogamment._

_«_ Sérieux mec dit pas ça comme ça, j'aurais cru entendre Kuroto. _» Dit Lazer en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Kou._

_« Sérieux ? » Demanda Kou._

_«_ Totalement. _» Dit Lazer._

_« Mais euh.... » Dit Kou triste._

_« J'en ai marre de ces connerie ! » Dit Yuki en piochant sa septième carte. « Il semblerait que la chance soit avec moi ! J'invoque normalement Riotrooper ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture dont la boucle de ceinture était grise et mit en l'air._

_«_ Henshin. _» Dit la silhouette en baissant la boucle de ceinture._

_**COMPLETE** _

_Une lumière entoura la silhouette avant de s'éteindre doucement et réveillant la silhouette dans une nouvelle apparence. Il porta une armure légère marron et grise dont la visière du casque était quasiment présente. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1000)_

_« Ensuite j'active Double Summon qui me permet de faire une second invocation normal et je vais invoquer Kamen Rider Eternal !! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain en ayant une ceinture en forme de L et une clefs USB Blanche et marqué de la lettre E._

_«_ Henshin ! _» Dit la silhouette en rentrant la clef USB dans ma ceinture._

_**ETERNAL** _

_La silhouette se retrouva entouré d'un vent vert, une armure blanche apparu sur lui, son casque eut trois corne et des yeux jaune pour visière, il porta aussi une cape noir et ses bras eut des motif de flammes bleu. Sur son torse et sa jambe se trouva des Holster pour y rentre plusieurs clef USB. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1800/1300)_

_« Et maintenant le coup final, je vais invoquer spécialement le plus puissant de mes monstre en bannissant 5 monstre d'attribut Ténèbres depuis mon terrain. » Yuki leva en l'air son bras tout en tenant une carte. « Ô toi destructeur de monde, toi dont la race a été éteinte à force de vous battre entre vous, tu est devenu le puissant des guerriers, un guerrier dont le nom est terrifié partout où il vas.....  
APPARAÎT DEVANT MOI KAMEN RIDER EVOLT !!! » Cria Yuki alors que tout ses monstre se firent aspirer dans un trou noir et qu'une silhouette ne prenne leur place. La silhouette porta une ceinture au motifs mécaniques avec une manivelle sur le côté et il eut deux bouteilles une rouge et une noir. La silhouette rentra les deux bouteilles dans la ceinture._

_**Cobra ! Rider System ! Evolution !** _

_La silhouette tourna la manivelle et des tuyaux sorti de la ceinture et forma deux partie d'armure devant et derrière la silhouette._

_**Are you ready ?** _

_«_ Henshin. _» Dit calmement la silhouette_

_Les deux partie d'armure se placèrent rapidement sur la silhouette. La silhouette se retrouva d'une armure lourde rouge, noir, bleu et or. L'armure eut des motif de constellation et ses épaulette eurent la forme de Gyroscope et le centre de son torse eut aussi un petit Gyroscope au centre. (LV10/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/4000/4000)._

_«_ Il semblerait que je soit déjà de retour et je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. _» Dit Evolt._

_« Oui tu va pouvoir prendre ta revanche sur lui, mais pour l'instant ton effet s'active ! Quand Evolt a été invoqué en bannissant 5 monstre, son ATK augmente de 300 pour chaque monstre dans mon cimetière ! Il y a deux monstre dans le Cimetière donc il gagne 600 ATK. » Dit Yuki alors que la ATK de Evolt changea_

_(Evolt ATK = 4000 - 4600)_

_« Un autre de ses effet s'active ! Une fois par tour je peux invoqué spécialement un monstre de type guerrier depuis ma main et je choisis Kamen Rider Glaive ! » Une silhouette apparu sur le terrain, il eut une carte en main et une boucle de ceinture dans l'autre._

_La silhouette mit la ceinture dans une fente de la boucle de ceinture avant de la mettre._

_«_ Henshin. _» Dit la silhouette calmement en ouvrant la boucle de ceinture révélant un A et qu'une porte Holographique y sortit._

_La silhouette marcha calmement vers la porte Holographie et y sortie recouvert d'une armure noir et or ayant une apparence rappelant celle d'un As. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1600/1400)_

_« Et enfin son dernière effet s'active ! Je peux piocher 4 carte et puis en envoyé 2 dans le cimetière ! » Dit Yuki en piochant 4 carte et en envoyant 2 au cimetière._

_« Désolé mais je vais devoir ruiner ton plaisir car j'active mes deux carte face caché ! Anneau de destruction et Anneau de Défense ! » Les yeux de Yuki s’écarquilla de surprise. « Anneau de Destruction me permet de détruire un monstre sur le terrain et infligé son attaque à nous deux, mais Anneau de Défense fais que je ne prend aucun dégâts venant d'une carte piège alors que toi tu les prend toujours......... alors c'est "Ciao" pour toi ! » Dit Kou avec un grand sourire._

_Un collier de grenade apparu autour du cou de de Evolt avant d'exploser._

_**Kou :** 2900\. _

_**Yuki** : 0. _

« Après ça Nii-san nous as recueilli. » Dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

« Maintenant j'ai envie de faire une Duel contre lui ! » Dit Jaden excité.

« Moi aussi, mais Nii-san as disparu le même jours où j'ai reçu mon Kamen Rider Deck. » Dit Sora

« Ah bah zut alors ! » Dit Jaden déçu.

« Comment a-t-il disparu ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Il a disparu un jours alors que moi et Yuki rentrons de l'école. » Dit Sora.

_Une jeune Sora et un jeune Yuki de 15 ans tout les deux, arrivèrent devant une grande maison, mais Yuki sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Sora rentra dans la maison en toute insouciance, mais Yuki resta sur ses gardes._

_« Nii-san on est rentré !! » Dit Sora en enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée, mais Yuki l'attrapa par l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sora._

_« Quelque-chose n'est pas normal. » Dit Yuki._

_« Rien n'est bizarre, tout est normal. » Dit Sora confuse._

_Yuki s'approcha de la porte et dit « La serrure de la porte a été forcée, alors reste près de moi je sens quelque-chose de mauvais. »._

_Yuki fouilla toute la maison méticuleusement, mais tout ce qu'il trouva était un coffre caché sous des planche dans la chambre de Kou qui était totalement en désordre, en avais l'impression que des personnes c'était battu ici. Sur le coffre se trouvait un mots laissée par lui._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ? Des cadeau pour nous ?! » Demanda Sora excitée._

_« Je sais pas, mais vaut mieux resté prudent. » Dit Yuki avant de lire le mot de Kou._

_« Cher Yuki_

_Je suis désolé de vous laissez encore une fois tout seul, mais il semblerait que mes trou noir deviennent de plus en plus fréquent et je ne veux blesser aucun de vous deux, alors je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de les arrêter en trouvant une solution dans le Deck que tu as utilisé durant notre première rencontre. » Yuki était surpris par ce qu'il venait de lire, mais continua. « Je peux comprendre que cela peut te surprendre, mais cela est la seule solution qui m'est venue en tête. Alors pour m'excuser j'ai préparé un cadeau pour toi et Sora, pourvue que vous l'aimer_

_Signé Kou » Yuki finit de lire la lettre qu'il vit Sora en train d'essayer d'ouvrir le coffre mais il n'y arrivera pas._

_« Laisse-moi l'ouvrir. » Dit Yuki._

_Yuki ouvrit facilement le coffre, ils y trouvèrent une paire de boîtes rouge et bleu._

_« Je prend la bleu ! » Dit Sora en prenant directement l'une des boîtes._

_« Je vais prendre celle qui reste. » Dit Yuki en prenant la boîtes restante._

_«_ Oi ! Gaki ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec les affaires de Kou ? _» Demanda une voix masculine._

_Sans aucune hésitation, Yuki se retourna et vit une silhouette qu'il souleva au dessus de son épaule, le claqua violemment au sol et bloqua les bras de la silhouette._

_«_ Oh calme toi un peu ! _» Dit la silhouette souffrante._

_« Qui est-tu et comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ici ? » Demanda Yuki en resserrant sa prise sur la silhouette._

_Yuki regarda de plus près la silhouette, il remarqua que la silhouette était complètement rouge de la tête au pied et qu'il ressemblais a un Oni._

_« Je t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« C'est Momotaros-chan !! » Dit Sora._

_« Qui ? » Demanda Yuki._

_« C'est un Imagin de Kamen Rider Den-O. » Dit Sora._

_« Ce ne sont pas les Kaijin ? » Demanda Yuki en resserrant sa prise sur l'Oni._

_«_ Je ne suis pas méchant moi ! J'essaie même de les arrêter ! _» Dit l'Oni._

_« Ouais et moi je suis un Koala vert avec des gants de boxes ! » Dit Yuki._

_«_ Veuillez excuser Senpai parfois il peut être un peu idiot. _» Dit une voix suave._

 _«_ Kame ! Fais attention il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît ! _» Dit l'Oni._

 _«_ C'est qu'un enfant qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? _« Demanda la voix._

_Yuki lâcha sa prise sur l'Oni, pris son appui sur lui et sauta en donnant un coup de pied en piquée en direction de la voix qui révéla un homme bleu à l'apparence d'une tortue._

_«_ Ah mon dos ! _» Dit l'Oni alors que la Tortue se prit le coup de Yuki au visage._

 _«_ Pas le visage ! _» Dit la Tortue alors que le coup le toucha._

_Les deux hommes au couleur extravagantes tombèrent au sol et essayèrent de récupérer de leur blessures. Yuki attrapa la Tortue par la gorge et le rapprocha._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez nous ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_«_ Kou nous as demandé de s'occuper d'un certain Yuki et d'une Sora-Chan. _» Dit la Tortue calmement en se frottant le visage._

_« Et pourquoi il demanderait à une Tortue et un Oni de s'occuper de nous deux ? » Demanda Yuki._

_«_ Namae wa Momotaros ! MO-MO-TA-ROS !! _» Dit l'Oni._

 _«_ Et je suis Urataros. _» Dit la Tortue._

_« Dites vous êtes tout seul, ou il y d'autre que Kou a donné cette mission ? Demanda Yuki._

_Momotaros s'asseye contre un mur et commença à compter sur ses doigts. «_ En comptant Ryutaros, Kintaros, Senpai, moi, Yuusuke, Shouichi, Shinji, Takumi, Kenzaki, Tendou, Wataru, Tsukasa, Shotaro & Philip, Gentarou, Haruto, Kouta, Shinnosuke, Takeru, Emu et Sento, ça fait 19. _» Dit Urataros._

_« Punaise ça en fait beaucoup. » Dit Sora._

_«_ Ah mais ce n'est que les Kamen Rider, il y aussi les Sentai. Il y a les GekiRanger, Go-Onger, ShikenGer, GokaiGer, GoseiGer, KyoryuGer, ToqGer, NinninGer, ZyohGer, Kyuranger et LupinRanger & PatroRanger. Ce qui fait 81, donc 81 personne a reçu la même mission. _» Dit Momotaros._

_« Je sais m'occuper de moi et Sora, j'ai pas besoin de monstre imaginaire. » Dit Yuki._

_«_ Tu as dit quoi, Gaki ?!! _» Demanda Momotaros énervé._

_« J'ai dit..... » Yuki attrapa les deux bras de Momotaros, bloqua le bras droit de l'Oni sous la gorge du monstre rouge et bloqua l'autre bras derrière le dos de l'Oni. « Je n'ai pas besoin de monstre imaginaire. » Dit Yuki._

_«_ Comment peut-il être aussi fort ?! _» Demanda Momotaros surpris._

 _«_ Je ne sais pas du tout Senpai, mais c'est plutôt rigolo à voir. _» Dit Urataros._

 _«_ Kame-Teme vient m'aider au lieu de rire ! _» Dit Momotaros._

_Yuki continua de bloqua Momotaros avec grande facilité, mais tout d'un coup un bras se posa sur l'épaule de Yuki._

_« C'est qui cette fois ?! » Demanda Yuki._

_«_ Parlons un peu avant que tu essaye de m'attaquer ? _» Demanda une voix masculine._

_Yuki lâcha le bras droit de Momotaros et attrapa la main sur son épaule, mais la main attrapa le poignet de Yuki, souleva rapidement au dessus de son épaule et posa calmement Yuki devant lui. La personne ayant soulever Yuki était un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une chemise blanche avec au dessus une veste noir, un long manteau rouge de pirate et un pantalon bleu._

_«_ Merci Gokai-Teme il commencer vraiment à me faire mal ce petit Gaki. _» Dit Momotaros en s'étirant les épaule._

 _«_ C'est Marvelous, tu le sais très bien. _» Dit l'homme._

_« Qui est-tu et comment vous faites pour rentrer ici !!! C'est pas un moulin non plus ?!! » Demanda Yuki énervé._

_«_ C'est à cause des deux boîtes. _» Dit Momotaros._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki et Sora surpris._

_«_ Ouvrez les boîtes et vous comprendrez. _» Dit Marvelous._

_Yuki et Sora confus, ouvrir les boîtes avec grande tension. Yuki était en pleine confusion car dans sa boîtes il trouva plusieurs cartes de Duel de monstre qui lui rappela de son passé car plusieurs de ces cartes ressemblant à ses anciens compagnon de combats. Sora, contrairement à son frère, était empli de joie de voir ses héros dont Sora a tant regardé les aventures avec joies en tant que cartes de Duel de monstre que Sora va pouvoir utiliser. Mais le contenu des deux boîtes était bien différentes. La boîte rouge était remplie de cartes de Duel de monstre à l’effigie de plusieurs équipe de Super Sentai alors que la boîte bleu était remplie de cartes de Duel de monstre à l'effigie de plusieurs Kamen Rider._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Yuki surpris et confus._

_«_ Kou nous as demandé de prendre soins de vous deux et le seul moyen de le faire c'est grâce à ces truc. _» Marvelous prit une carte monstre à l'effigie d'un homme à la combinaison noir portant un veste rouge de pirate, des gant blanc, des bottes rouge et un casque ressemblant à une chapeau de pirate rouge._

_Momotaros et Urataros prirent aussi une carte monstre, la carte de Momotaros était à l'effigie d'un homme avec une combinaison noire et une armure noire et blanche, le casque de l'armure eut des rails descendant jusqu'au bas du torse, la silhouette eut une ceinture avec un bouton rouge, bleu, jaune et violet à côté d'un cercle avec un V pointant vers le bas, au dessus de la combinaison se trouvèrent six pièce d'armure rouge apparu, une pêche se trouva sur le casque et qui était fendu en deux se qui format la visière._

_La carte de Urataros était à l'effigie d'un homme portant la même combinaison que la carte de Momotaros, mais les pièce d'armure était bleu et la visière ressemblant à une tortue._

_« J'ai encore une seul question pour vous trois, savez-vous où se trouve Kou ? » Demanda Yuki._

_«_ Nous ne savons pas, Kou nous as simplement caché et tout ce que nous avons entendu après ça c'était des bruit comme si quelqu'un c'était battu. _» Dit Marvelous._

 _«_ J'aurais bien défoncé celui qui as osé attaqué Kou ! _» Dit Momotaros en se craquant les phalanges._

_« Bien, alors je sais parfaitement ce qu'on va faire. » Dit Yuki._

_« On va faire quoi ? » Demanda Sora._

_« On va retrouver Kou et savoir pourquoi il est partie. » Dit Yuki._

« C-C'est super triste. » Dit Gin.

« Ce n'est pas triste car je crois- Non je suis sûr que Yuki va retrouver Nii-San. » Dit Sora.

« Mais faut faire attention au Dortoir que le Professeur Banner parlais, si ça se trouve il y a vraiment eu des Jeu des Ombres là-bas. » Dit Gin.

« Alors je sais ce qu'on va faire on va y jeter un œil demain soir ! » Dit Jaden.

« Quoi ?!!! » Demanda Sora, Syrus et Gin surpris.

« Tu as pas entendu ce que as dit Sora ! » Dit Syrus.

« Ouais si on amène Yuki et qu'il y a vraiment un Jeu des Ombres, on sera dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! » Dit Sora.

« On a pas besoin d'amener Yuki avec nous, on peux y aller sans lui. » Dit Jaden avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, pas bête. » Dit Sora.

« J-J'ai un peu peur, mais j'aimerais bien y aller, moi aussi. » Dit Gin.

« Très bien ! Alors c'est décidé ! » Dit Jaden.

À leur insu, Docteur Crowler était derrière une porte en train d'écouter leur conversation.

« Bravo ! Le Jeu des Ombres ! J'ai presque oublié cette approche ! » Dit Crowler en faisant un sourire narquois. « _Si j'utilise ces Rumeur pour faire disparaître ces rebuts, personne ne suspectera quoi que ce soit !_ » Pensa Crowler.

« Hey la Drag Queen ! » Dit Yuki en gagnant l'attention de Crowler, le surprenant.

« Je ne suis pas une Drag Queen ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« OK, OK, si tu veux, mais j'ai une seule chose à te dire. » Yuki attrapa Crowler par le col et le descendit à son champs de vision. « Je sais que c'est toi qui essaie de faire que Jaden soit viré de l'Académie, alors j'ai juste ça à te dire. Si tu t'attaque ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois à Sora, je jure de rentrer ton coffret de maquillage là ou le soleil ne brille jamais, je me suis fait comprendre ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Comment ose-tu menacé un professeur sans aucune preuve ! » Dit Crowler énervé.

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de preuve, je ne suis pas policier si je me souvient bien, je suis un élèves et toi tu n'est qu'une pauvre petite merde ! Alors si tu t'approche ne serais-ce que Jaden, Syrus, Chumley ou Sora, je jure qu'aucun Docteur dans le monde ne pourras te soigner de ce que je te ferais. » Yuki poussa Crowler au sol. « Maintenant dégage de notre dortoir et va rejoindre tes petit privilégié. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« _Je dois faire attention à celui là, il est plus intelligent que les autres Rouges Slifers._ » Pensa Crowler.

Dans une ruelle sombre et remplie de brouillard, un homme de très grande tailles portant un trench-coat noir, un paire de bottes noir, un pantalon noir, une paire de gants noir, masque noir et un chapeau noir était en plein duel contre un Voyou. L'homme sortie un pendentif rappelant le Puzzle du Millenium qui se mit à briller.

« C'est un Jeu des Ombres.... » Dit le Voyou en se tenant la poitrine.

« Prend ça.... Mind Crush !! » Dit l'homme en noir.

Une lumière aveuglante sortit du pendentif ce qui ébloui le Voyou qui tomba au sol inconscient.

« Tu laisseras tout tes cartes rares ici, elle ne te seront plus d'utilité de toute façon. » Dit l'homme en noir en se dirigeant vers le Voyou pour lui prendre ses cartes, mais son téléphone sonna. L'homme en noir décrocha son téléphone. « Oui, je suis le Duellistes des Ombres, Titan. Duel Académie ? Oui je serais là et n'oubliez pas mon payement. » Dit l'homme en noir avant de raccrocher.

« Duel Académie ? » Demanda un voix dans l'ombre.

« Oui, Tarodeth, j'ai reçu un contrat pour battre un élève là-bas. » Dit Titan.

« Ça m'a l'air intéressant je vais venir avec toi. » Dit Tarodeth en sortant de l'ombre.

Tarodeth était un homme de taille moyenne, il avais la peau bronzé et des cheveux blanc, il porta des chaînes a ses poignets et chevilles, un pantalon en cuir noir, un marcel noir et une paire de chaussure blanche.

« Et puis ça fera un peu d’exercice pour Tormathos. » Dit Tarodeth alors qu'une silhouette sortie de l'ombre.

La silhouette était un homme au cheveux brun plaquée en arrière, son œil gauche était cachée derrière des bandages sale alors que son œil droit était bleu, il porta un pantalon bleu troué, un T-Shirt blanc et il était pied nu.

« J'ai pas raison, Tormathos ? » Demanda Tarodeth en attrapant la silhouette par les cheveux.

« Oui. » Dit Tormathos sans aucune émotion.

« C'est bien.... » Tarodeth jeta Tormathos au sol et lui écrasa le visage sous son pied. « Allons-y. » Dit Tarodeth.

Le lendemain, durant l'un des cours du professeur Banner, Syrus et Jaden était en train de dormir alors que Yuki et Sora était en train de prendre des notes sur le cours. Sora se sentit un peu mal pour mentir à Yuki, ce qu'il remarqua facilement.

« Ça va, Sora, tu n'as pas l'air trop bien ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais tout va parfaitement bien. » Dit Sora stressé.

« Vraiment alors pourquoi tu tape des doigts comme pas possible ? » Demanda Yuki en pointant sur ce que faisait Sora.

« Oui tout va parfaitement bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Sora.

« …..tu me cache quelque-chose et j'aime pas ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais je ne te cache rien du tout pourquoi tu t'inquiète ! » Dit Sora.

Alors que Yuki continua de questionner Sora, Docteur Crowler était à la porte de la classe en train d'observer Jaden et Syrus.

« _Dormez bien, maintenant. Ce sera votre dernier rêve, maintenant._ » Pensa Crowler.

À la nuit tombé au port près du phare, Crowler attendit dans le froid de la nuit jusqu'à que Titan, Tarodeth & Tormathos arriva.

« Oh vous devez être l'auto-proclamé Duellistes des Ombres et vous deux ? » Demanda Crowler.

« Tarodeth et voici mon compagnon.... » Tarodeth attrapa Tormathos par l'arrière de son cou. « Tormathos, dit bonjour Tormathos. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Bonjour. » Dit Tormathos toujours sans aucune émotion.

« Bon parlons de mes honoraires, mes honoraires ont un prix fixe. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les circonstances que mes client peuvent avoir. Ça vaut toujours 3 fois le salaire de mes client. » Dit Titan.

« Je crois que ça a vraiment à voir avec les circonstances de vos clients... » Dit Crowler.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas pour nous nos prix sont flexible que les sien, mais je voudrais savoir vous avez bien un élèves du nom de Yamamoto ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Nous en avons deux, des jumeaux, tout les deux chez les Slifers. » Dit Crowler.

« Bien et ils utilisent des Deck Kamen Rider et Super Sentai, je ne me trompe pas ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« C'est bien ça. » Dit Crowler.

« Bien alors nous allons prendre leur Deck en tant qu'honoraire, cela vous va ? » Demanda Tarodeth avec un sourire qui dérangea Crowler.

« Vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi avec ces deux Slifers, ce ne sont que des rejets ! » Dit Crowler.

« Bien Tormathos viens ! » Tarodeth tira Tormathos par le bras violemment en partant.

« Est-ce que vous, vous allez faire votre boulot ? » Demanda Crowler à Titan.

« Je suis un Pro, je ne tourne jamais le dos à mes ennemis. » Dit Titan en partant comme s'il flottait.

Dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Jaden tenant une lampe torche, Syrus, Chumley, Gin et Sora était en direction du Dortoir abandonné.

« En tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chumley vienne avec nous. » Dit Jaden.

« Pareille, je pensais plus qu'il allait se goinfrés. » Dit Sora en ricanant.

« S-Sora c'est pas gentil de ce moquer ! » Dit Gin.

« Chumley pense aussi que les cours sont inutile alors. » Dit Jaden.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas rester chez moi ou étudier, c'est juste que.... » Dit Chumley.

« J-Juste que quoi ? » Dit Gin.

« J'aime pas les cours qui t'apprennent seulement à gagner des Duels. » Dit Chumley.

« Y a-t-il d'autre façon d'étudier les Duels, autre que comment gagner ? » Demanda Syrus.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a, il y a comment les cartes sont crée, l'histoire des Duels, les différent archétype, comment l'effet d'une carte est choisi, pourquoi une carte est bannie, semi-limité ou limité et plein d'autre chose. » Dit Gin sans bégayer ce qui surpris tout le monde. « Q-Qu'est-ce q-que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Gin effrayé.

« Rien c'est juste que tu n'as pas du tout bégayer. » Dit Sora alors que Gin commença à devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap neuf « Faut pas avoir peur pour si peu. » Dit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Demanda une voix familière.

« AAAAHHHHH !!! » Cria Sora, Syrus et Chumley de peur alors que Gin s'évanouit.

Jaden pointa la lampe torche vers la voix et ils virent Yuki en se tenant sur une branche par ses jambes.

« Pourquoi tu fait que des truc aussi chelou que ça ?!!! » Demanda Sora en récupérant son souffle.

« T'es cinglé mec, tu le sais ! » Dit Syrus.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » Demanda Chumley avec les larmes au yeux.

« Car je devais savoir pourquoi Sora me cachais quelque-chose. » Yuki descendit de la branche. « Et maintenant répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Attend je crois que Gin nous as quitté ! » Dit Sora en allant vers Gin évanouit.

« Non répondez-moi qu'est-ce que vous faites près du Dortoir Abandonné ? » Redemanda Yuki.

« *sigh* on voulais simplement voir si le Dortoir avais vraiment servit à faire des Jeux des Ombres. » Dit Sora.

« Bien je voulais simplement la vérité. » Yuki sorti un petite capsule grise de sa poche et la brisa sous le nez de Gin qui le réveilla rapidement.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que c-c'est que ça, ça p-pue ?! » Demanda Gin en se bouchant le nez.

« Des sels c'est toujours utile quand quelqu'un tombe dans les pommes. » Dit Yuki.

« Alors tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas..... » Sora souffla de joie. « Mais j'en veux aux autres pour le fait qu'ils t'ont fait mentir. » Dit Yuki.

« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !.....Hey ! C'est pas leur faute, je voulais simplement pas que tu soit de nouveau....... tu sais quoi. » Dit Sora.

« Je sais me contrôler maintenant. » Dit Yuki.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui je suis sûr et de toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé tout seul tu as failli faire exploser la maison en faisant chauffer de l'eau. » Jaden, Syrus et Chumley se mirent à rire.

« Hey..... c'est dur de faire chauffer de l'eau ! » Dit Sora embarrassé.

« Bon et si on allait explorer- attend une seconde c'est qui lui ? » Demanda Jaden en pointant une figure devant le dortoir.

« Je crois que c'est Logan. » Dit Sora.

« Qui ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Le gars qu'on as rencontrer durant le Duel entre Jaden et Chazz quand Chazz avait toutes les cartes rares. » Dit Sora.

« C'est pas celui avec les lunette jaune ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Si c'est lui. » Dit Sora.

« Voyons voir ce qu'il fait ici ! » Dit Jaden.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent près de Logan, ils virent qu'il était en train examiner l'entrée au peigne fin.

« Yo le nabot qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Yuki en surprenant Logan.

« Ah !....euh....... » Logan ne trouva pas quoi dire.

« Tu as entendu parler de l'histoire de Banner aussi ? » Demanda Sora.

« Oui.... » Dit Logan.

*crack*

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Yuki avant que Jaden pointa sa lampe torche vers le son et vit Alexis.

« Alexis ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alexis ? » Demanda Sora.

« C'est à moi de vous le demander, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Alexis.

« On fait un petite exploration nocturne. » Dit Jaden.

« Banner nous parlé de ce Dortoir quand on se raconter des histoire qui faisait peur. » Dit Sora.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites des étudiant disparu ? » Demanda Alexis.

« Les superstition sont pour les ignares et ceux qui croit au paranormal. » Dit Yuki.

« Les histoire de ce dortoir sont vraies. » Dit Alexis.

« Vraies dit-tu ? Alors vérifions ça par nous-même. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais allons-y ! » Jaden avança vers le Dortoir, mais Yuki l'arrêta en le prenant par le col. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jaden.

« Il y a trop de terrain à parcourir si on reste comme ça, on ferait mieux de se séparer en deux groupe. » Dit Yuki.

« OK ! Syrus, Chumley et Alexis venait avec moi ! » Dit Jaden.

« Faites ce que voulais, mais je ne vient pas. » Dit Alexis en partant.

« Pas grave, ça fait plus d'amusement pour moi, Syrus et Chumley. » Jaden sauta au dessus de la barrière et avança vers le Dortoir, Chumley et Syrus fit pareille.

« Prenait l'Ouest du Dortoir ! Nous prendrons l'Est ! » Dit Yuki.

« OK ! » Répondit Jaden.

« Bien il ne reste plus que nous quatre, alors allons-y ! » Dit Sora.

« O-OK. » Dit Gin.

« J'espère qu'on va voir des truc intéressant car je me sens super énergique ! » Dit Logan.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Sora.

Le groupe entra dans le Dortoir Abandonné après le groupe de Jaden et dès l'entrée, il virent un plaque gravé avec plusieurs hiéroglyphe et gravé avec plusieurs Objet du Millénium ce qui gagné l'attention de Yuki et Logan.

« C'est captivant.... » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ça. » Dit Logan avant de rejoindre Gin.

« Vous regardez quoi ? » Demanda Sora.

« On regarde ça. » Dit Yuki en pointant à la gravure.

« Ce puzzle me rappelle celui que Yugi avais. » Dit Sora.

« Ugh me parle pas de cet enfoiré. » Dit Yuki avec dégoûts.

« *gasp* Yugi est super sympa ! » Dit Sora.

« Je préfère Joey, il est plus sympa. » Dit Yuki.

« Vous venez ? Gin & moi avons trouvé une salle bizarre. » Dit Logan.

« On arrive ! » Dit Sora.

Sora & Yuki rejoignaient Logan & Gin et virent la salle dont Logan parlait, la salle avait ses mur recouvert de rune, au centre se trouva un pentagramme entouré de bougie, le sol était recouvert de livre alors qu'il y avais plusieurs bibliothèque, eux aussi, remplie de dizaines de livres. Sora eut des frisson à la vue des runes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? » Demanda Logan.

« J-Je sais p-pas, mais j-j'ai pas envie de rester i-ici. » Dit Gin.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un dessinerais des truc comme ça ? » Demanda Sora.

« La seule réponse est que ces runes ont servie à faire des Jeux des Ombres. » Dit Yuki.

Le groupe commença à fouiller dans tout les coins de la salle, jusqu'à que Yuki entendre de drôle de bruit.

« Cachez-vous ! » Ordonna Yuki avant de soulever Sora comme un sac et se cacha derrière une des bibliothèque et Gin & Logan les rejoignit derrière la bibliothèque.

Les bruits devint de plus en plus lourd, Yuki réussi à les deviner et compris que ces bruits inconnus était des bruits de pas. Après quelque minute, Yuki lâcha Sora alors que deux silhouettes entra dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Chuchota Logan ne voyant pas les deux silhouettes.

Yuki ne répondit pas, ce qui surprit un peu Logan.

« Hey, Yuki qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Chuchota Logan, mais fut effrayé par le regard de Yuki.

Le regard de Yuki était emplie de haine, on pouvait voir son poing trembler sous la force qu'il exercer pour ne pas frapper les silhouettes.

« Pitié partez et vite ! » Chuchota Sora, mais Yuki sortit de leur cachette. « Et merde ! »

« ENFOIRÉ !!!!! » Cria Yuki emplie de haine.

« Que quoi ? » Demanda une des silhouettes, la silhouette regarda en direction de Yuki et eut un fou rire qui fit froid dans le dos. « Moi qui allais t'appeler..... que le destin fait bien les choses. » Dit la silhouette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, mais je voudrais bien savoir est-ce que Sora serais là ? » Dit la silhouette.

Yuki et les silhouettes continuèrent de parler alors que Logan observa leur discutions. Logan remarqua que Gin et Sora était un peu effrayé par ce qui ce passé.

« Gin écoute-moi. » Logan prit Gin par les épaules. « Je veux que toi et Sora, partez et allez chercher Jaden et les autres, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? » Chuchota Logan.

« J-Je sais pas si je peux réussir. » Chuchota Gin.

« Ne dit pas ça, je sais que tu peux réussir alors allez-y ! » Chuchota Logan.

Gin hocha de la tête et attrapa Sora par le poignet, mais Sora ne voulu pas partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Chuchota Logan.

« Je peux pas laisser Yuki tout seul avec ces types. » Chuchota Sora.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton frère, pour l'instant allez chercher Jaden et les autres. » Chuchota Logan.

Sora réfléchi pendant quelque seconde et hocha de la tête avant de partir discrètement avec Gin.

« Bon bah il est temps d'y aller, comme dirait Nee-chan il est temps pour le Final ! » Logan retourna son blouson de Slifer à l'envers et le blouson se retrouva avec le symbole d'un crâne enflammé sur le dos. Il sortit un bandana bleu avec le même symbole que le blouson qu'il noua autour de son biceps droit et il sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil en forme de V. Logan sortit aussi un Deck et un Disque de Duel rouge, au bordure dorée et au finition vert claire.

Logan sortit de la cachette ce qui surpris la silhouette avec qui Yuki parlait.

« Tient tu n'est pas venue avec Sora ? » Demanda la silhouette.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki stoïque en se retournant vers Logan.

« Je vais pas te laisser t'occuper de ces deux cons. » Dit Logan.

Logan vit enfin à quoi ressemblais les silhouettes et révélant que les silhouettes était Tarodeth & Tormathos

« Ne les sous-estime pas, ne sous-estime jamais un adversaire. » Dit Yuki.

« Et si on commencer enfin ce Duel. » Dit Logan.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire un Duel. » Yuki souleva Tarodeth & Tormathos du sol avec une seul main chacun. « Je vais juste les défoncer. » Dit Yuki.

« Mais pourquoi nous frapper alors que tu pourrais découvrir où ce trouve ton frère. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Yuki surpris.

« Tu as bien entendu, alors veux-tu vraiment nous "défoncer" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Qui me dit que tu dit la vérité ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Peut-être ça. » Tarodeth sortit une carte à l'effigie de Kamen Rider Zi-O.

« Comment as-tu où ça ? » Demanda Yuki énervé.

« On peut dire que c'est Kou qui me l'a "passé". » Tarodeth ricana.

« Je vais te battre et si je te bats, je vais récupérer cette carte et tu va me dire où ce trouve Kou. » Dit Yuki en lâchant les deux hommes.

« Et si nous gagnons je vais récupérer ton Deck et tu reviens sous mes ordres. » Dit Tarodeth.

« J'accepte ! » Dit Yuki.

« Bien mais ce ne seras pas un Duel normal, mais un Tag Duel. Toi et et ton ami contre moi et mon cher petit larbin. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Moi ça me va. » Dit Logan avec un sourire.

« Alors commençons ! » Tarodeth & Tormathos se mirent à leur place et mirent leur Disque de Duel.

« Commençons ! » Yuki mit son Disque de Duel, ouvrit sa veste et sortie le Deck avec le symbole des Kyuranger.

**CHANGE/DUEL !!**

**Yuki & Logan : **8000

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos : **8000

« Je vais commencer ! » Logan piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien je vais invoquer Brigade Gurren – King Kittan ! » Un robot jaune à taille humain apparu sur le terrain, il avait de courts bras et jambe, sa tête était son corps principale qui avait un front et une mâchoire pointu. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1600/1400).

« Après grâce à l'effet de Brigade Gurren – Lagann ! Il peut être invoqué spécialement depuis ma main si il y a un monstre "Brigade Gurren" sur le terrain ! » Un petit robot de 1M50 apparu sur le terrain, il était rouge, son corps était celui d'une tête humaine et il avait de courts bras et jambes. (LV3/Machine/Effet/Vent/1300/1000).

« Et ensuite l'effet de Brigade Gurren – Gurren s'active ! Quand Brigade Gurren – Lagann est sur le terrain je peux l'invoquer spécialement depuis ma main ! » Un Robot rouge apparu sur le terrain et il avais d'épais bras et jambes rouge et ayant le même symbole que sur le blouson de Logan, le Robot rouge n'avait pas de tête, sa bouche se trouva au centre de ventre, ses yeux se trouvaient sur ses pectoraux et devant les yeux se trouva une paire de lunette en forme de V. (LV4/Machine/Effet/Vent/1900/1000)

Le Robot ouvrit sa bouche montrant qu'un Cockpit se trouva à l'intérieur.

« Il est temps de mettre les gaz pour le Final ! » Logan entra dans le Cockpit qui se ferma après qu'il soit entré.

Dans le Cockpit, Des écrans s'alluma pour montrer le terrain. Logan enleva son Disque de Duel alors qu'un port pour son Disque de Duel se mit devant lui, il le plaça dedans et Logan prit les commandes du Robot.

« Et ensuite j'active depuis ma main Spiral Gattai ! Cette carte me permet invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre "Brigade Gurren" depuis mon Extra Deck en utilisant des monstre depuis votre main ou terrain comme Matériel Fusion ! Et je choisi Brigade Gurren – Gurren et Lagann pour invoquer mon Ace ! Gurren Lagann ! » Dit Logan.

**[Play "Row Row Fight the Power"]**

Lagann sauta dans les air et ses jambes et bras disparu alors que le bas du Robot se transforma en une Foreuse. Lagann descendit en piqué vers le haut de Gurren qu'il perça tout en changeant l'apparence de Gurren qui gagne de plus grand bras et jambes tandis que Lagann gagna un casque de Samouraï.

« La Drill qui percera les cieux ! La Drill qui permettra au humain de battre les dieux ! GURREN LAGANN !!! » Dit Logan. (LV7/Machine/Effet/Fusion/Vent/2500/3000)

« Comment as-tu pu entrer dedans ?!! » Demanda Tarodeth surpris.

« Psychic Duellist ! Alors les dégâts que tu va prendre ce tours-ci te ferons plus mal qu'il n'y paraît ! » Dit Logan.

« Tu peux pas attaquer tant qu'on a pas tous eu notre premier tour ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vais utiliser Quick Rush ! Qui permet de passer à travers la règle du premier tour ! Gurren Lagann va attaquer Tarodeth ! » Dit Logan.

Gurren Lagann donna coup de poing à Tarodeth.

 **Yuki & Logan : **8000

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos : **6500

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour ! » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Logan.

**[End BGM]**

« À moi. » Tormathos piocha sa sixième carte. « Je vais invoquer Antic Hero – Hercules en mode ATK. » Un homme de grande taille au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une cape fait d'une peau de lion, une toge grec et une paire de sandale en cuire. Il était aussi armée d'un gros bout de bois pour arme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1900/1100).

« Antic Hero ? » Demanda Yuki.

« L'effet de Hercules s'active je peux envoyer un monstre "Hero" depuis mon Deck au cimetière. » Tormathos envoya une carte depuis son Deck au cimetière. « Ensuite vous prenez 200 X le niveau du monstre. J'ai envoyé Bladedge au cimetière qui est de niveau 7 donc vous prenez 1400 de dégât. » Hercules commença à tourner sur lui-même avant qu'il ne lance son bout de bois sur Gurren Lagann ce qui ne fit aucune égratignure.

 **Yuki & Logan : **6600

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6500

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Hercules et un monstre de type bête depuis ma main, je choisis Loup de la lune, pour invoquer spécialement Antic Hero – Minotaure en mode ATK. » Hercules disparu pour laisser place à un homme mi-taureau mi-homme qui porta une simple toge pour cacher ses partie et il était armée d'une masse en fer. (LV7/Bête-guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Terre/2500/2900).

« Et son effet s'active, dès son invocation fusion, pour chaque monstre Guerrier ou Bête dans mon cimetière vous prenez 400 de dégâts, il y en a trois alors vous prenez 1200 de dégâts. » Minotaure alla vers Gurren Lagann et donna un puissant coup de masse dans le tibia qui fit le tenir son tibia.

« Ça fait super mal ton truc ! » Dit Logan.

 **Yuki & Logan : **5200

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6500

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tours. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Tormathos.

« À moi ! » Yuki piocha sa sixième carte. « J'active ma magie de terrain Battle Ship Orion ! » L'apparence du terrain changea pour celui du pont d'un vaisseau spatiale dont au centre se trouva une table au apparence de constellation. « Et j'utilise son effet je peux lancer un dés pour invoquer depuis ma main un nombre égale au résultat obtenu. » Un dés apparu sur le terrain et commença à rouler jusqu'à tombé sur le chiffre 3. « Je peux invoquer 3 monstre Kyuranger ! Alors venez Kyuranger – Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow & Chameleon Green ! » Trois silhouette apparu sur le terrain, la première était celui d'un homme, la seconde celle d'un femme et le dernier était celui d'un robot à l'apparence d'un taureau.

Les trois silhouettes avais sur leur poignet droit, un pistolet bracelet rouge et bleu. Ils rentrèrent tous une orbe sur le haut du bracelet, l'homme rentra une orbe jaune, la femme, une orbe verte et le robot, une orbe noir.

« _Star change !_ » Dit les trois silhouettes en tirant avec le bracelet.

**Seiza Change.**

Une étoile apparu devant chaque silhouette au couleur différente, le taureau eut un étoile noir, l'homme une étoile jaune et la femme une étoile verte. Chaque silhouette se retrouvèrent dans une combinaison de la même couleur que leur étoile au allure de combinaison spatiale, sur leur torse se trouvèrent une étoile de la même que celle qui est apparu devant eux et au dessus de la visière de leur casque se trouvèrent le motif d'un animal. L'homme eut le motif d'un poisson sur son casque, la femme un caméléon et le Taureau eut le motif d'un taureau sur son casque.

« _Shinobi Star, Chameleon Green !_ » Dit la femme en prenant la pose. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Vent/1700/1300)

« _Ring Star, Oushi Star !_ » Dit le Taureau. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1900/1800)

« _Food Mei-Star, Kajiki Yellow !_ » Dit l'homme. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Lumière/1550/1450)

« Ensuite j'active le second effet de ma magie de terrain ! Je peux placer un monstre Kyuranger depuis ma main dans une Zone Magie/Piège ! » Dit Yuki.

« QUOI ?!! » Demanda Logan et Tarodeth alors que Tormathos resta impassible.

« Et quand ils sont dans une Zone Magie/Piège il gagne un second effet, le monstre que je vais placer est Kyuranger – Koguma Skyblue ! » Une silhouette enfantine apparu sur le terrain avec le même pistolet bracelet que les autre Kyuranger.

La silhouette rentra un orbe bleu clair dans le bracelet. « _Star Change !_ »

**Seiza Change.**

Une étoile bleu claire apparu devant la silhouette et il sauta dedans, la silhouette se retrouva dans une combinaison bleu au allure de combinaison spatiale sur son torse se trouva étoile bleu et au dessus de la visière de son casque se trouva le motif d'un ourson.

« Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour. » Une carte apparu sur le terrain de Yuki.

« C'est enfin à moi ! » Tarodeth piocha sa sixième carte. « Bien je vais commencer, comme je n'ai pas de monstre sur mon terrain je peux invoquer spécialement Riotrooper ! » Une silhouette ayant une ceinture dont la boucle de ceinture était grise et mit en l'air.

« _Henshin._ » Dit la silhouette en baissant la boucle de ceinture.

**COMPLETE**

Une lumière entoura la silhouette avant de s'éteindre doucement et réveillant la silhouette dans une nouvelle apparence. Il porta une armure légère marron et grise dont la visière du casque était quasiment présente. (LV3/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/1000/1000)

« Ensuite je vais le sacrifier pour invoquer normalement Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » silhouette eut une chauve-souris mécaniques noir et rouge qui vola autour de lui.

« _Kivat !_ » Ordonna la silhouette en levant sa main gauche en l'air

« _Kivat Ikuze !!_ » la chauve-souris posa dans la main gauche de la silhouette.

**GABUI !**

La chauve-souris mordit la main libre de la silhouette et de l'argent fondu coula sur la silhouette. L'argent se durcit avant de se détruire pour révéler une armure. L'armure était rouge et noir au allure de chauve-souris, elle avais aussi une cape rouge. (LV7/Guerrier/Effet/Ténèbres/2400/2000)

« Attend c'est un niveau 7 comment tu peux l'invoquer avec un seul sacrifices ?! » Demanda Logan.

« Car Riotrooper compte pour deux sacrifices. » Dit Yuki.

« _Il semblerait que le rejet est de retour...._ » Dit Dark Kiva en pointant vers Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veux dire ? » Demanda Logan.

« Rien qui n'a avoir avec toi. » Dit Yuki.

« Je pose deux carte et je termine mon tour. » Deux carte apparu sur le terrain de Tarodeth

« C'est de nouveau à moi ! » Logan piocha sa deuxième carte. « J'active ma carte piège continue ! Yokognition ! Mais elle ne serais pas encore utile maintenant car pour l'instant je vais attaquer Minotaure !! » Gurren Lagann sauta dans les air en faisant un salto avant. « Et là Yokognition sert à quelque-chose ! Quand Gurren Lagann attaque je déclare un type et jusqu'à la fin de ce tour Gurren Lagann gagneras un boost de 200 ATK quand il se combattras contre ce type et je choisis Bête-Guerrier ! »

(Gurren Lagann ATK = 2500 – 2700)

« J'utilise Negate Attack pour annulé ton attaque et ta Battle phase est terminé ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« Désolé mais ça ne va servir à rien car j'active l'effet de Gurren Lagann ! Je peux annulé l'effet d'une carte Magie/Piège en envoyant un monstre "Brigade Gurren" depuis mon cimetière dans mon Deck ! Donc Negate Attack est annulé !! » La carte de Tarodeth fut détruit.

Gurren Lagann se mit à descendre en piquée vers Minotaure alors que pied se mit à s'enflammer.

« INAZUMA KICK !!!! » Cria Logan alors que Minotaure fut détruit en pixel.

 **Yuki & Logan : **5200

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 6300

« Ensuite je vais utiliser ma carte magie rapide ! King Kittan's sacrifice !! Quand King Kittan est sur le terrain, il gagne une attaque égale au monstre le plus puissant que vous posséder donc il gagne l'attaque de Kamen Rider Dark Kiva ! » King Kittan se retrouva entouré d'une aura verte.

(King Kittan ATK = 1600 – 4000)

« 4000 ATK !!! » Dit Tarodeth surpris.

« _Ikuze Simon, Logan !_ » King Kittan sorti un bout de foreuse.

« _Kittan est-ce que c'est ?_ » Demanda une voix dans la tête de Gurren Lagann.

« _Ouais, Simon, c'est une des foreuse de Gurren Lagann, j'en ai garder une comme porte bonheur, mais maintenant il est temps de l'utiliser !_ » La foreuse de Kittan fusionna avec son bras. « _Ikuze !!_ » King Kittan s'envola dans les air alors que la foreuse grandit à une taille inimaginable.

« _GIGA DRILL BREAKER !!! KING KITTAN VERSION !!!_ » King Kittan descendit en piquée et écrasa Dark Kiva sous le poids de la foreuse.

 **Yuki & Logan : **5200

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Mais maintenant je dois payer le prix pour avoir utiliser King Kittan's sacrifice, King Kittan est détruit et son attaque d'origine nous ai infligé ! » Dit Logan.

 **Yuki & Logan : **3600

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Il semblerait que ton plan ce soit retourné contre toi ! » Dit Tarodeth.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! J'active ma magie rapide Kamina's will ! Quand je prend des dégâts provoquer par un effet nous regagnons le double en point de vie ! Nous avons pris 1600 alors nous gagnons 3200 ! » Dit Logan

 **Yuki & Logan : **6800

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos :** 4700

« Je termine mon tour ! » Dit Logan.

« À moi. » Tormathos piocha sa troisième carte. « Je vais invoquer Antic Hero – Achille. » Un homme portant une armure grec apparu sur le terrain. (LV4/Guerrier/Effet/Terre/1800/1200).

« Ensuite j'active depuis ma main Fusion Recovery. Je peux chercher un matériel de fusion et Polymérisation depuis cimetière et l'ajouter dans ma main. Je choisis Hercules. » Dit Tormathos en récupérant deux carte du cimetière.

« Ensuite je vais utiliser Polymérisation pour Fusionner Hercules et un monstre d'attribut Eau, je choisis Héro élémentaire Bubbleman, pour invoquer Deity Hero – Poséidon. » Un Homme de grande taille au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il porta une armure grec bleu et il était armée d'un trident. (LV8/Guerrier/Effet/Fusion/Eau/2800/2500).

« L'effet de Poséidon s'active quand il est sur le terrain, il gagne 200 pour chaque monstre d'attribut Eau sur le Terrain & Cimetière. » Dit Tormathos.

(Poséidon ATK = 2800 – 3000)

« Maintenant Poséidon va attaquer Gurren Lagann. » Dit Tormathos.

Poséidon se prépara à lancer son trident, mais tout d'un coup, il s'agenouilla.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Tormathos

« J'ai activé l'effet de Kyuranger – Koguma Skyblue ! Je cible un monstre sur le terrain il perd la moitié de son ATK, et le ATK du monstre est donné à un monstre "Kyuranger", je choisis Oushi Black ! » Dit Yuki.

(Oushi Black ATK = 1900 – 3400)

(Deity Hero – Poséidon = 3000 – 1500)

« Vas-tu continuer d'attaquer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je vais arrêter mon attaque. » Poséidon posa son trident au sol. « Je finis mon tour. » Dit Tormathos.

« C'est mon tour ! » Yuki piocha sa deuxième carte.

**Judgement Time !!**

« Quoi ? » Demanda Logan et Tarodeth.

« J'active l'effet de Battle Ship Orion ! Quand j'ai minimum 3 monstre Kyuranger sur mon terrain ! Je peux avancer un monstre Kyuranger depuis une Zone Magie/Piège dans une Zone Monstre ! Alors avance Koguma Skyblue ! » Koguma Skyblue se mit à côté des trois autre monstre Kyuranger.

« Ensuite j'active Sentai Coopération ! Je vais fusionner Shishi Red, depuis ma main avec Koguma Skyblue, Kajiki Yellow, Oushi Black & Chameleon Green pour invoquer Kyuranger – KyurenOh ! » Un Lion rouge robotique apparu sur le terrain.

« _Ikuze minna !_ » Dit Shishi Red dans le Lion.

« _OK Lucky !_ » Dit les quatre autre Kyuranger.

Les quatre Kyuranger appuyèrent sur l'Orbe de leur bracelet.

**Seiza Go**

Ils tirèrent avec leur bracelet et chaque Kyuranger appelèrent quatre animal Robotique et montèrent dedans. Oushi Black monta dans un Taureau noir Robotique, Kajiki Yellow monta dans un Poisson jaune Robotique, Chameleon Green monta dans un Caméléon vert Robotique & Koguma Skyblue monta dans un Ourson bleu clair.

« _Gattai time !!_ » Dit Lucky en poussant sur l'orbe de son bracelet ce qui fit les autre Kyuranger.

**Seiza Docking**

Chacun des Robot commença à changer. Le robot de Koguma Skyblue & Oushi Black se transforma en une paire de pied alors que le robot de Kajiki Yellow & Chameleon Green se changèrent aussi, celui de Kajiki Yellow se transforma en une lame et Chameleon Green en une main et enfin le Lion Rouge retourna ses pattes, les pattes avants se transformèrent en bras et épaules, et les pattes arrières se transformèrent en cuisses. Le Taureau robotique & l'Ours se devinrent les jambes du Lion et le Poisson & le Caméléon devinrent les bras du Lion.(LV10/Machine/Effet/Lumière/3000/3000).

**KyurenOh !**

« Maintenant KyurenOh monstre leur ta puissance ! Les effet de KyurenOh s'active selon les matérielles utilisé pour son invocation fusion, excepté Shishi Red. Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green, Oushi Black et Koguma Skyblue ont été utilisé alors il gagne 500 de ATK et de DEF et je peux aller chercher une carte piège ou magie depuis mon Deck et l'ajouter à ma main et j'ajoute Pegasus Kyutama que j'équipe directement à KyurenOh ! » Un Pégase mécanique apparu à côté de KyurenOh qui monta dessus. « KyurenOh gagne une autre 500 ATK et il peut attaquer une seconde fois !! »

(KyurenOh ATK = 3000 – 4000)

(KyurenOh DEF = 3000 – 3500)

« Non j'y crois pas.... » Dit Logan surpris.

« Il va directement pour nous finir ! » Dit Tarodeth surpris.

« KYURENOH FINIS-LE EN ATTAQUANT DEITY HERO - POSÉIDON !!! » Cria Yuki.

« J'active Mirror Force, ce qui détruit toutes les cartes monstre en position d'attaque sur ton terrain. » Dit Tarodeth, mais Yuki ria. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Tu as complètement oublié que KyurenOh n'est pas le seul monstre sur le terrain ! » Dit Yuki avec un sourire qui donna froids dans le dos.

« Et alors ?! » Demanda Tarodeth arrogamment.

« Gurren Lagann est sur le terrain et son effet permet d'annuler Mirror Force en renvoyant une monstre "Brigade Gurren" de son cimetière à son Deck. » Dit Tormathos.

« Alors..... » Dit Tarodeth sans mots.

« Vous êtes fini... » Dit Logan surpris en retournant la carte de Gurren dans son Deck.

KyurenOh commença à chevauché de plus en plus rapidement au point de laisser une traînée étoilé derrière lui. Le géant mécanique chevaucha de plus en plus vite au point de ressemblant à une étoilé filante. Il percuta enfin Poséidon le soulevant plusieurs dizaine de mètre dans les air.

**Galaxy !!**

« _Chameleon Shooting Star Slash !!!_ » Le bras Caméléon de KyurenOh se remplie d'une énergie verte.

KyurenOh trancha Poséidon en plusieurs morceaux alors que la constellation du Pégase était derrière les deux monstre.

 **Yuki & Logan : **6800

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos **: 1200

« Gurren Lagann et KyurenOh vont maintenant vous attaquer !! » Dit Yuki.

« Finalement ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé ! » Dit Logan alors que Gurren Lagann attrapa son avant bras droit avec sa main gauche et le leva vers les cieux.

**[Play "Sorario Days"]**

« _Nous les être spirale avons bien quelque chose qu'aucune être vivant ne pourra reproduire...._ » Le bras de Gurren Lagann se changea en une énorme foreuse. « _Nous n'abandonneront jamais !!! Peu importe le prix que cela peut nous coûter pour réussir, nous ferons tous pour réussir !_ » Gurren Lagann s'envola dans les air en étant suivi de KyurenOh.

Les deux Robot Géant filèrent dans les air à une vitesse impressionnante au point que leur énergie créa la forme d'une Licorne enflammé d'une flamme verte et sa corne ressembla à un foreuse. L'équidé perça les cieux laissé derrière lui plusieurs dizaine d'étoile filant.

« **_GIGA DRILL BREAKER !!! KYURANGER VERSION !!!!_ **» Cria Gurren Lagann et les Kyuranger à l’unisson en perçant devant les deux homme qui tombèrent dû au choc.

**[End BGM]**

**Yuki & Logan : **6800

 **Tarodeth & Tormathos **: 0

Les Disque de Duel des quatre Duellistes se désactivèrent. Yuki avança vers Tarodeth & Tormathos prêt à récupérer son dû, mais Tarodeth se releva en riant frénétiquement ce qui surpris Logan.

« Tu n'as pas du tout changer, Fool. » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki souleva Tarodeth par la gorge et le claqua contre un mur. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Les yeux de Yuki était injecté de sang.

« Pourquoi il t'a appelé "Fool" ? » Demanda Logan.

« Rien qui n'a avoir avec toi !! » Cria Yuki sur Logan.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Dit quoi ? » Demanda Logan.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !! » Dit Yuki énervé.

« Voyons ce n'est pas bien de cacher des truc comme ça à tes amis. » Dit Tarodeth.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de le dire ! » Menaça Yuki.

« Dit petit tu n'a jamais entendu d'un gang du nom de "La Main Dormante" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Ouais c'était un gang qui avait récupéré des bracelet venant des Rare Hunter. » Dit Logan.

« Ne lui répond pas !! » Ordonna Yuki.

« Tu as entendu de leur membres ? Tu as sûrement entendu plus précisément d'un de leur membre du nom de "Fool Hunter" ou le "Chasseur de fou" ? » Demanda Tarodeth.

« Ouais je me souviens de lui, il était grandement recherché par la police national. » Dit Logan.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui répondre !! » Dit Yuki énervé.

Tarodeth arracha la manche droite du blouson de Yuki et Logan fut surpris de ce qu'il voir. « C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Logan.

Le bras de Yuki avait une carte tatoué sur le biceps, la carte avait comme design celui d'un Vagabond et en dessous du Vagabond se trouva le chiffre "0".

« Ça, comme tu l'appelle, et le symbole que ce gamin m'appartenait et appartenait à "La Main Dormante". » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki devint silencieux à cela, il lâcha Tarodeth qui glissa contre le mur. Tarodeth massa un peu sa gorge.

« Tu ne vas pas de main morte. » Dit Tarodeth avant que Yuki ne lui donne un coup de genou au visage.

« Dit moi où se trouve Kou ! » Ordonna Yuki calmement.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne sais pas du tout où ce trouve ton frère. » Dit Tarodeth en ricanant malgré que son nez saigna beaucoup.

« Tu m'as menti ?! » Demanda Yuki énervé, tout en gardant son sang froid.

« Bien sûr que je t'ai menti ! Tu as oublié comment je fonctionne ? Le mensonge est une deuxième nature chez nous ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !! » Dit Tarodeth.

Yuki redonna quelque coup de genou au visage de Tarodeth jusqu'à que Logan ne l'arrête. « Arrête de le tabasser !! » Dit Logan.

« Pourquoi tu m'arrête ? » Demanda Yuki froidement.

« Il as déjà prit assez, prend ta carte et partons ! » Dit Logan.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il m'a arrêté. » Yuki récupéra la carte que lui as promis Tarodeth. « Où sinon tu aurais fini à l'hôpital. » Dit Yuki.

« On devrais pas vérifier comment il va lui ? » Demanda Logan en pointant vers Tormathos.

« Non....... partons. » Dit Yuki.

Devant le Dortoir abandonné, Yuki et Logan étaient en train d'attendre le reste du groupe, mais Logan était surpris de ce que lui avait raconté Tarodeth. Est-ce qu'il devait croire ce que lui avait dit cet homme ou devrait-il juste oublier tout ça ?

« Hey Yuki ? » Demanda Logan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Est-ce que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? » Demanda Logan.

« Dit par rapport à quoi ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Par rapport à toi. » Dit Logan, mais Yuki resta silencieux pendant plusieurs seconde. « Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, c'était juste pour savoir ! » Dit Logan gêné.

« Non je vais répondre, *sigh*. Sora et moi sommes Orphelin et nous avons passé une petite partie de notre enfance dans un Orphelinat jusqu'à que d'autre Orphelin n'embête Sora. » Dit Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« J'ai brisé chacun de leur os, à cause de ça, on as dû partir de cette Orphelinat et on as dû vivre dans la rue. Puis, un ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré cette homme, Tarodeth, il m'a promis que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Sora sans aucun problème. Argent, nourriture, habits, endroit chaud où dormir, il m'a promis tout cela, mais à une seul condition. » Dit Yuki.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Logan.

« Que je lui appartient corps et âmes, n'importe quel ordre qu'il donne je devais l’exécuter. » Dit Yuki.

« T'était le seul dans ce cas ? » Demanda Logan.

« Non on était plusieurs, mais j'ai pas retenu on était combien, j'étais trop jeune. » Dit Yuki.

« Et comment tu as fait pour partir ? » Demanda Logan.

« Kou s'est occupé d'eux à lui tout seul. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est qui ce Kou ? » Demanda Logan.

« Kou est celui qui as recueilli moi et Sora quand on était plus jeune. » Dit Yuki.

Après plusieurs minute d'attente, Jaden, Syrus et Chumley sortirent du Dortoir accompagné par Sora, Gin et Alexis. À peine sorti, Sora couru et tacla Yuki au sol.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça !! J'ai cru qu'il allait t'avoir cette fois-ci !! » Dit Sora avec des larmes au yeux.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. » Dit Yuki calmement.

« Bah ne le refais plus jamais ! Compris ?! » Demanda Sora.

« Compris, maintenant tu veux bien te soulever, tu m'a pousser contre une pierre et ça fait mal. » Dit Yuki alors qu'il était allongé sur une pierre pointu qui le planta légèrement.

« Ah pardon ! » Dit Sora avant de se lever et d'aider Yuki à se lever.

« Attend c'est quoi ça ?! » Demanda Jaden surpris et excité en pointant le tatouage de Yuki.

« C'est un tatouage. » Dit Yuki.

« Il est trop beau ! J'adore ! » Dit Jaden.

« C-Comment as-tu pu te faire un tatouage ? » Demanda Gin surpris.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler. » Dit Yuki.

« Je le trouve super beau ! » Dit Jaden.

Logan alla vers Gin et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Bah il semblerait que tu as réussis. » Dit Logan.

« J'ai eu super peur, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » Dit Gin.

« Tu as bien fait ! » Dit Logan en l'encourageant.

« Ah ! D'ailleurs ils sont passé où les deux gars, j'ai envie de les battre dans un Duel ! » Dit Jaden.

« Nous les avons déjà battu. » Dit Yuki.

« Car nous avons fait une super équipe ! » Dit Logan avec une grand sourire.

« Tu peux dire ça, mais c'est moi qui ai fait le plus grand du boulot. » Dit Yuki.

« Pardon qui as porté le coup final déjà ? » Demanda Logan.

« Et qui est-ce qui t'a permit de le faire ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Sans l'effet de Gurren Lagann, tu n'aurais pas pu survivre. » Rétorqua Logan.

« Et sans KyurenOh nous n'aurons pas survécu à son Deck. » Rétorqua Yuki.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? » Demanda Logan.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Dit Yuki.

« Si tu le dit, mais au moins on as pu récupérer la carte que tu voulais. » Dit Logan.

« Quelle carte ? » Demanda Sora.

« Celle là. » Yuki montra la carte qu'il avait récupéré.

« Kamen Rider Zi-O ? Mais je pensais qu'il y avait que jusqu'à Build ? » Demanda Sora.

« Moi aussi, mais elle existe. » Dit Yuki.

« T'es sûr que c'est vraiment une crée par Nii-san ? » Demanda Sora.

« Tu peux voir sa signature en bas à droite. » Dit Yuki en pointant sur la carte.

Sora regardait la carte de plus près et était surpris de voir la signature en bas en droite qui était au nom de "Kou Yamamoto".

« Ah oui c'est bien lui qui l'a crée. » Dit Sora.

« Tient garde la. » Dit Yuki.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sora surpris.

« Tu as les Kamen Rider alors garde-le. » Dit Yuki.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Sora avec des étoile dans les yeux.

« Ouais garde-le et puis il a aucune utilité dans mes Deck. » Dit Yuki.

« Merci ! » Dit Sora heureuse avant de prendre la carte.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le Dortoir abandonné, Alexis, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas y rentrer ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Ouais, elle as été enlevé par un super illusionniste, il as fait de ces truc. il as fait apparaître des petit créature grise, il m'as fait croire que des partie de mon corps avait disparu ! » Dit Jaden.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. » Dit Yuki.

« Ouais, ça a dû être super ! » Dit Sora.

Les rayons du soleil commença à traverser les branche de la forêt, ce qui surpris Yuki.

« Il fait déjà jour, vaut mieux pas être en retard en cours. » Dit Yuki avant de partir.

« Attend-moi ! » Dit Sora en rejoignant Yuki.

« Ouais attend nous ! » Dit Logan en tirant Gin par le bras.

Yuki, Sora, Logan & Gin marchèrent de plus en plus loin du Dortoir abandonné alors que le soleil éclaira leur chemin.


End file.
